Jumi's Story
by AlexanderiteWaterAngel
Summary: Cerita tentang para Jumi yang hidup dengan Core mereka. Vanadise harus terlibat dengan mereka, dan harus kebingungan menghadapi semuanya. Bagaimanakah hubungan Elazul dengannya? Benarkah hanya sampai sini perjalanannya? ElazulxHeroine
1. The Lost Princess

**Jumi's Story**

Saya mencoba untuk membuat ini. Biasanya sih di quizilla... Tapi sekarang saya mencoba di fanfiction, sepertinya menyenangkan. Saya melihat sedikitnya pengarang dengan bahasa Indonesia, walau sedikit mereka keren-keren! Baca saja cerita Final Fantasy 7 Ancient Memories. Kalau tidak terpukau, kau telah berbohong. Hehehe.

Baiklah, ini cerita bagian Jumi di Legend of Mana, saya pakai Hero yang cewek dengan keterangan yang cukup singkat.

Nama: Vanadise

Weapon: Spear (kan ada di fmv awal, yang cewek pake spear)

Maaf yah, kalo urutan artefak ngaco.

Story Start

_**The Lost Princess**_

Vanadise terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak, pencarian Seven Wisdoms bersama Bud kemarin membuatnya kelelahan, tapi sekarang dia benar-benar pulih! Semangatnya timbul kembali. Ia melompat bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang, melihat sekeliling, memang banyak bunga dan mengingatkannya pada Domina.

"_Hey, setidaknya beritahu aku namamu!" Onion Warrior berteriak pada pemuda serba biru dan hijau kelam yang akan memasuki Pub "Amanda and Barret's"._

_Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap Onion Warrior dengan datar. "... Elazul." Jawabnya, lalu memasuki pub tanpa peduli lagi._

"_Geez... Dia benar-benar membuatku pusing." Gerutu Onion Warrior, lalu melangkah ke Shop yang ada di depan pub._

_Vanadise yang menonton tanpa bicara hanya bisa berjalan ke arah gereja. Ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain, karena tampaknya pemuda bernama Elazul itu tidak mau diganggu._

Teringat kejadian itu di Domina. Vanadise sudah tidak lama ke sana, dan setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan ke sana untuk masuk ke pub yang belum pernah ia masuki.

"Master mau ke mana?"

Vanadise berbalik ketika ia akan membuka pintu. Dipandanginya sebentar yang bertanya, Lisa, anak kecil yang tinggal bersamanya karena suatu alasan, ia juga bersama dengan saudara kembarnya di rumah Vanadise, Bud.

"Aku akan ke Domina, kuharap kalian menjaga rumah dengan baik." Kata Vanadise.

"Kau tidak mengajak seorang dari kami?" Tanya Bud, ia paling senang jika Vanadise mengajaknya.

Vanadise menggeleng pelan. "Maaf ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Lisa tersenyum lebar. "Kami akan menjaga rumah dengan baik. Serahkan pada kami."

"Aku pergi!" Vanadise membuka pintu dan keluar, dan sebelum menutup pintu, terdengar Bud yang menggerutu, lalu Lisa memarahinya dengan lucu.

//Di Domina

Memasuki Domina yang indah membuat Vanadise rindu bermain organ tua di gereja. Tapi, segera ia mengusir rasa rindu itu, ia penasaran seperti apa dalam pub dan segera menuju ke sana. Vanadise pernah ingin memasuki pub, tapi tercegah karena seorang kelinci gendut besar benama Nicolo keluar dari dalamnya sehingga membuat Vanadise mengurungkan niat masuk ke pub.

"Katakan!!"

Vanadise terkejut dengan bentakan itu ketika ia masuk ke dalam pub. Satu-satunya pemandangan yang ia lihat lebih dulu adalah Rachel, anak Amanda dan Barret, berhadapan dengan pemuda serba hijau dan biru yang terlihat marah, Elazul.

Mencoba menghampiri, tapi Vanadise malah terkena omelan dari Elazul, "Diam! Jangan ikut campur!"

Vanadise mundur beberapa langkah dan masih menonton mereka.

"Bicara! Jangan membuatku marah..." Kata Elazul pada Rachel. Tapi Rachel hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan..." Elazul mendesaknya lagi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Vanadise mencoba bertanya pada Elazul.

"Seorang teman menghilang." Jawabnya.

"Seperti apa dia?" Vanadise bertanya lagi.

"Dia memakai long dress putih dan punya rambut yang panjang. Dia seperti adikku... Aku khawatir." Kata Elazul.

Sejenak perasaan Vanadise menjadi senang. Bukan karena teman Elazul hilang, tapi karena ia akan memulai petualangan baru.

"Ayo kita cari dia!"

Elazul menatap Vanadise dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _"Gadis ini...? Akan membantuku? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu..."_ Dan Elazul tertegun. _"Tunggu, dia gadis yang diceritakan peramal itu! Gadis dengan rambut pipa... Apa dia?"_

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Vanadise membuyarkan perhatian Elazul padanya.

"Bersama-sama, denganku... Tapi kau tidak harus... Tidak, aku akan berterima kasih sekali." Kata Elazul kemudian.

"Bagus!" Vanadise tidak tersenyum, tapi dari matanya ia terlihat senang.

"..." Rachel menghampiri Elazul.

"Apa?"

"Ini..." Rachel merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola hijau dan memberikannya pada Elazul.

Elazul menerimanya. "Jadi...? Apa ini...?" Ia memandangi benda itu dengan penasaran.

_**Cling!**_ Tiba-tiba saja sebuah core hijau yang Elazul kalungkan bersinar dalam hitungan detik.

"Ini seperti Pearl..." Gumamnya, lalu beralih pada Vanadise. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Vanadise mengangguk cepat. Mereka berdua keluar dari pub, meninggalkan Rachel sendirian di dalamnya. Sejenak sebelum melangkah lagi, Vanadise terdiam dan menatap ke arah jalan menuju gereja.

Menyadari kalau Vanadise tidak mengikutinya, Elazul berbalik. "Hei, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Uh-oh..." Vanadise tersadar. "Tidak apa-apa..."

"... Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Elazul.

Vanadise menggeleng kuat. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"...Benarkah?"

"Benar!"

"..." Elazul menatap Vanadise dengan tatapan jajam yang serius namun bertanya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu..." Protes Vanadise pelan.

"..." Elazul masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tadi.

Merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan itu, Vanadise akhirnya menghela nafas dengan lelah. "...Baiklah... Dengar, aku tidak ada urusan, tapi aku hanya rindu bermain organ di gereja karena aku sudah lama tidak ke sini." Kata Vanadise.

"..."

"_Kenapa dia masih berwajah begitu...?"_ Vanadise merasa pusing dengan tatapan Elazul yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kalau begitu bermainlah..." Kata Elazul kemudian, "Mungkin akan menghilangkan sedikit kecemasanku."

Vanadise tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Ia menatap Elazul dengan ragu. Tapi, begitu melihat Elazul berjalan ke arah gereja, Vanadise bergegas mengikutinya. Sepanjang jalan Elazul tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, ia hanya diam membisu seperti halnya Vanadise.

"Hey, kamu, orang yang memakai mantel pasir!" Begitu sampai gereja, Inspector Boyd, polisi keamanan, langsung menghampiri Elazul. "Kau adalah yang orang-orang pikir sebagai ancaman, kan? Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya ketika melihat Elazul yang bertampang seram.

"Mencari orang yang punya reputasi itu pekerjaanmu, _huh_?" Delik Elazul dengan ketus.

Boyd terlihat takut dan canggung ditatap Elazul dengan ketus. "Uh, yah, tidak juga, tapi... Ini untuk menjaga kota agar tetap tenang! Apa kau tidak bisa lihat?"

"Tidak..." Jawab Elazul dingin.

"..." Boyd terdiam, lalu ia berkata, "Ya sudahlah! Kau bebas untuk pergi! Jangan melakukan itu lagi!"

Elazul hanya melirik Boyd dengan lirikan dingin, lalu berjalan memasuki gereja. Vanadise mengikuti Elazul, melewati Boyd tanpa berkomentar.

"Mengerikan, anak muda! Jangan menakutkanku dengan wajah yang seram!" Vanadise sempat mendengar Boyd yang menggerutu tentang sikap Elazul.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Elazul duduk di salah satu kursi, dekat dengan organ. "Sebaiknya kau memainkan benda tua itu sekarang," Katanya dengan memandang lurus ke depan.

Vanadise mengangguk kecil, ia berjalan ke arah organ, duduk di kursi organ tua yang berwarna cokelat. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menekan tuts yang ada. Satu tuts, dua tuts, akhirnya dia memainkannya dengan lancar. Suara organ memang agak dramatis, tapi Vanadise membuatnya menjadi nyaman di telinga.

"_Na na na..._

_Na na na na na..._

_About this all_

_About this heart_

_Nothing..._

_What I've told you is nothing__..."_

Tuts yang terakhir ditekan tidak begitu lama. Vanadise membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia begitu menghayati permainannya. Menghela napas sejenak, lalu segera bangkit dari kursinya untuk berbalik menghampiri Elazul.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Vanadise ketika melihat pemuda yang didepannya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tapi Elazul malah menggeleng pelan dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Vanadise tidak ingin bertanya lagi, walau sebenarnya masih ada pertanyaan di benaknya. "Kalau begitu kita akan pergi mencari Pearl, itu namanya kan?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka segera keluar dari gereja, Boyd sudah tidak ada di luar, dan kalian memutuskan untuk keluar Domina dan menuju Mekiv Ceverns.

Mekiv Caverns, gua besar yang dalam. Begitu memasukinya, Elazul langsung melangkah. Sesaat core-nya bersinar singkat.

"Aku merasakan kemurnian di dekat sini..." Kata Elazul. "Itu pasti Pearl! Kita harus cepat!"

Vanadise mengangguk. Mereka segera berlari menjelajahi gua dan bertemu dengan Sproutling yang berkata, "Orang-orang jarang datang ke sini."

"Apa kau melihat seorang gadis dengan long dress datang ke sini?" Tanya Vanadise pada Sproutling itu.

"Kalau tidak salah..." Sproutling melompat kecil dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah jalan. "Dia ke arah sana."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Lalu Vanadise beralih pada Elazul yang ada di sampingnya. "Kita segera ke sana!"

Mereka berdua berlari ke jalan yang ditunjuk oleh Sproutling. Melewati beberapa pintu gua sampai akhirnya menemukan pintu yang dirasa pintu terakhir.

Elazul melangkah lebih dulu dari pada Vanadise. Di jalan menuju pintu itu, ada seorang wanita dengan pakaian hijau dan berambut cokelat. Elazul melewatinya tanpa peduli. Tapi Vanadise melihat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar terlambat." Ujar wanita itu ketika Elazul melewatinya dan membuat Elazul terhenti untuk berbalik menatap wanita itu. "Pearl ada di jalan ini. Cepatlah, tolong dia."

"Siapa kau?" Delik Elazul, ia tampak tidak mengenal wanita itu. "Kenapa kau tahu nama Pearl?"

"Satu lagi..." Wanita itu mendekati Vanadise. "Lebih baik kau menjauh dari orang-orang ini..."

Vanadise terdiam dengan bingung, matanya menatap heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hey!" Elazul berseru dengan suara tinggi. "Bagaimana, kau tahu tentang kami?"

Wanita itu tidak memperdulikan Elazul, ia malah tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk Vanadise, "Aku harap kau tidak berubah menjadi batu atau yang lain..."

"!!!" Elazul nampak terkejut dengan perkataan wanita itu.

Melihat keterkejutan di wajah Elazul, Vanadise menatap wanita di depannya dengan curiga. "Apa yang..."

"Aaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Sebuah teriakan seorang wanita menjerit dari dalam pintu gua yang dirasa terakhir, membuat Vanadise tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Pearl!" Elazul yang mengenali suara itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung memasuki pintu gua, dan Vanadise juga mengikutinya. Wanita yang tadi tidak mencegah mereka, tapi ia hanya menatap mereka dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

//Fight Du'Inke

Vanadise dan Elazul tidak melihat gadis dengan long dress putih alias Pearl di mana pun. Vanadise berjalan ke arah terumbu karang di pojok gua, memandangi karang itu sebentar lalu berbalik untuk melihat Elazul.

"Pearl!! Di mana kau!?" Panggil Elazul, core-nya bersinar singkat lagi.

"??" Vanadise menyadari sebuah cahaya singkat muncul di balik karang. Ia menatap karang itu dan melihat sesuatu yang bergerak. Seorang gadis dengan long dress putih, berambut panjang cokelat, dan punya hiasan mutiara di rambut dan bajunya. _"Pastilah dia Pearl yang Elazul cari."_ Tebak Vanadise dalam pikirannya.

Pearl keluar dari karang, ia mengamati sekitar sampai matanya menemukan sosok Elazul yang menatapnya dengan cemas. "Elazul?" Ia bertanya memastikan.

"Apa core-mu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Elazul menghampiri gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya..."

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana sendirian!" Omel Elazul. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

"Aku, um, hanya memikirkan tentang sesuatu..." Jawab Pearl dengan takut-takut.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir lagi. Sekarang kau harus diam dengan aman bersamaku." Kata Elazul cepat.

"Tapi..." Pearl menatap dengan ragu.

"Cukup!" Bentak Elazul dan membuat Pearl terkejut.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata gadis itu, wajahnya seperti ingin menangis.

"...Hei, Elazul, kau sudah cukup..."

"Kau jangan ikut campur dalam hal ini!" Elazul memotong kalimat Vanadise yang ingin membela Pearl. Elazul terlihat sangat kesal.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Pearl, ketika sadar Vanadise sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hanya seseorang yang menolongku untuk menemukanmu..." Jawab Elazul sambil melirik singkat ke arahmu. "Kebaikan aneh dari seseorang."

"Oh..."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Elazul melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi..." Pearl terlihat ragu.

Elazul berbalik. "Sampai jumpa." Ujarnya pada Vanadise, yang mengira kalau Elazul berbalik untuk mengomel pada Pearl. Lalu Elazul melangkah lagi.

"Um..." Pearl menghampiri Vanadise, wajahnya bersemu merah. Tampaknya ia seorang gadis yang cukup pemalu. "Te...terima kasih."

"Sama-sama!" Balas Vanadise. "Kau bernama Pearl kan? Aku Vanadise, salam kenal, ok?"

Menyadari Pearl tidak mengikutinya, Elazul berbalik dan menghampiri dua gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan "diam". "Kita akan pergi!" Omel Elazul.

"Maaf." Kata Pearl. "Aku juga ikut."

Elazul pergi lagi dan Pearl menghampiri Vanadise lebih dekat, ia menyodorkan sesuatu. "Terima kasih Vanadise. Ini untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

Vanadise menerima benda pink seperti lampion dan sebuah batu seperti mata, lalu berterima kasih. Mereka bertiga keluar dari tempat itu.


	2. The Flame of Hope

_**The Flame of Hope**_

Vanadise memandangi dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin. Rambut pipanya tergulung dengan rapi. Ia berputar sekali untuk melihat sekeliling pakaiannya. Merasa sudah sempurna ia langsung memanggil Lisa.

"Ada apa, _Master?_" Lisa datang dengan wajah lugunya.

"Mau temani aku belanja? Kalau kau tidak bisa aku akan minta tolong pada Bud." Kata Vanadise, ia membuka laci meja dan mencari-cari Dagger kesayangannya.

"Aku bisa!" Jawab Lisa cepat. "Aku akan mengambil keranjangnya sekarang!" Anak itu langsung turun ke bawah, ia terlihat senang dan bangga walau hanya diajak belanja oleh Vanadise.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru nanti kau jatuh..." Keluh Vanadise. "Ini dia..." Gadis itu menemukan Dagger-nya.

**Gubrak!**Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah tangga.

Vanadise mengeluh. "Apa kubilang..." Ia tahu kalau itu adalah suara Lisa yang terjatuh dari tangga. "Lisa! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak Vanadise ketika mendengar suara tawa Bud.

"Ya, _Master_! Tentu saja!" Sahut Lisa. "Bud! Jangan tertawa!"

Lalu Vanadise mendengar Bud yang tertawa makin keras dan Lisa yang mengomel tidak karuan. _"Anak-anak itu..."_ Vanadise menghela nafas. _"Tapi, berkat mereka, rumah ini tidak sepi seperti dulu..."_ Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

"_Master_, aku sudah siap!" Lisa menunjukkan keranjang belanjanya ketika Vanadise menuruni tangga. "Kita akan ke mana?"

"Hanya Domina, karena itu aku hanya bawa Dagger." Jawab Vanadise sambil menunjukkan Dagger yang terselip pada ikat pinggangnya. "Bud kau jaga rumah dengan baik, ok?"

"Baiklah, _Master_!" Bud mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi." Kata Vanadise.

"Hei, _Master._" Bud memanggil lagi.

"Apa?"

"Hum..." Wajah bocah laki-laki itu memerah malu.

Vanadise mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Errrr... B...Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan saja."

"Umm... Tempo hari, aku melihat penjual permen di pasar Domina... Maukah kau membelikannya satu buah untukku?" Wajah Bud makin memerah, ia malu untuk mengatakannya.

Vanadise menatap anak itu beberapa saat, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah anak itu. "Tidak!" Kata Vanadise.

"Eh?" Bud terkejut, tapi ia menjadi lebih terkejut melihat wajah sang _Master _yang tersenyum di depannya.

"Tidak satu buah, tapi semuanya!" Vanadise mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. "Akan kubeli semuanya untukmu dan Lisa!"

"_Ma...Master...?_"Bud terpukau, begitu juga dengan Lisa. Mereka baru kali ini melihat _Master _mereka yang tersenyum, mereka tidak menduga kalau senyum Vanadise begitu manis dan lembut seperti senyum ibu mereka.

"Ta...Tapi, _Master_, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Kata Lisa.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Vanadise. "Itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kalian telah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Aku bahagia kalian ada di sisiku!"

Kedua bocah Magician itu terpana dengan kata-kata Vanadise. Mereka tidak menyangka gadis itu akan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat mereka begitu terpana dan tidak percaya. Menambah seberkas cahaya kebahagiaan di hati mereka.

"Lisa, ayo berangkat!" Vanadise memanggil.

Lisa tersadar dari keterpukauannya dan langsung menyahut. "I-iya!" Ia langsung menghampiri _Master_-nya itu.

-00-

Pasar Domina tidak begitu ramai, sehingga memudahkan Lisa dan Vanadise untuk berbelanja apa yang mereka perlukan. Vanadise juga telah membeli semua permen di kios yang ada. Sampai-sampai membuat penjualnya bingung karena semuanya diborong Vanadise.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Vanadise memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Inn karena ingin menemui Miss Yuka.

Perbincangan mereka tidak begitu lama sampai akhirnya Miss Yuka membahas tentang tamu wanita berambut kemerahan yang ada di lantai atas.

"Dia sangat eksotik! Aku menyukai pakaian hijaunya!" Kata Miss Yuka.

Penasaran, Vanadise ke lantai atas. Ia menyuruh Lisa untuk menunggu di lantai bawah beserta barang belanjaan. Sesampainya di atas dan kamar yang dimaksudkan, Vanadise menemukan sosok wanita yang dikenalnya. Wanita yang ada di Mekiv Cavern dulu.

"Oh... Kamu..." Wanita itu sadar Vanadise memasuki kamarnya. "_Well,_ apa kau menemukan Pearl?"

Vanadise tidak merasakan aura berbahaya, entah kenapa, tanpa ragu ia mengangguk. "Yeah..."

"Oh... Aku ingin berbicara dengannya..." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Dunia penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip kehidupan. Hal itu seperti bintang-bintang yang memenuhi langit malam."

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menemuinya?"

"Du 'Inke membuatku repot dan aku tidak bisa masuk." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Kurasa aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku di ruangan ini?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Vanadise langsung menuruti permintaan wanita itu, dengan rasa curiga tapi tidak begitu menyesakkan.

-00-

Di hari Salamander yang cerah, Vanadise pergi ke Gato Grottoes, tempat yang cukup gersang, namun memiliki air terjun yang indah. Vanadise tidak mengajak Lisa ataupun Bud, ia ke tempat itu hanya ingin berkunjung saja, ia baru pertama kali ke sana dan baru mengetahui kalau di sana banyak Nun.

Tapi, baru saja ia akan memasuki gerbang, ia tidak bisa melangkah karena jalan dihalang oleh seorang Nun dan -Sproutling yang _tepar_ tidak berdaya.

"Maaf, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nun itu.

"Perutku sakit..." Ringis Sproutling.

"Anu..."

Nun itu berbalik dan melihatmu yang ingin lewat. "Oh, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menolongnya?"

"Terima kasih..." Sproutling itu masih meringis, daun-daunnya tampak agak layu. "Ow, perutku!"

"Ayo, cobalah untuk berbicara ke toko sebelah sana." Kata Nun itu.

Sproutling bangkit. "Oh... Ti-tidak, aku tidak bisa... Seseorang tolong akuuuuu!" Teriaknya lalu lari.

Nun terlihat khawatir. "Aku berpikir jika ia baik-baik saja... Mungkin _Mountain Paths_ melindungi Sproutling itu." Lalu ia pergi.

Vanadise memandangi punggung Nun sampai tidak terlihat lagi, lalu melangkah ke sebuah toko. Di sana ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sedang mengamati Jewel. Pemuda itu bergumam sendiri, "Bukan yang ini... Ini juga... tidak ada kilauannya..." Sadar Vanadise hampiri, ia langsung menyapa, "Permisi, apa kau ke sini untuk _Gems_?".

"Tidak."

"Oh begitu, kau bisa tahu ketika sebuah batu sedang jelek." Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Namaku adalah Alex, dan aku membuka sebuah toko Jewel di Geo. Aku datang ke sini untuk membeli beberapa _Gems_, tapi beberapa Gem bagus susah dicari. Kuharap ada beberapa batu yang bagus."

"Geo ya? Kalau aku ke sana, mungkin aku akan mampir, aku belum pernah ke Geo. Kenalkan juga, aku Vanadise." Vanadise menganggukkan kepala. "Tampaknya aku harus pergi, aku masih ingin jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah, selamat jalan-jalan." Kata Alex, pemuda berkacamata itu melambaikan tangan dengan sebuah Jewel ditangannya.

Vanadise pergi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi, ia memasuki pintu gua yang ada dan menemukan dua jalan. Ada seorang pria dengan pakaian merah orange di jalan sebelah kiri. Vanadise menghampirinya dan menyapa.

"Aku Rubens, _fire-keeper_ untuk kota ini." Kata pria itu.

"Dan aku Vanadise." Balas Vanadise. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Rubens menatap sebentar, lalu mengajukan pertanyaanya, "Biarkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu. Aku mendengar kalau ada pencuri yang ingin mencuri _temple's flame_. Apa kau melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan dalam perjalananmu ke sini?"

"_Bagaimana dengan Sproutling yang tadi?" _Vanadise memutar bola matanya. _"Tapi, Sproutling ya Sproutling. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa dan begitu polos, yang mereka tahu hanyalah Pohon Mana..."_

"Tidak seorangpun." Jawab Vanadise.

"Kau tidak melihatnya?" Rubens terlihat lega. "Yah, aku rasa itu bagus." Ia menatap Vanadise lagi. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Sebenarnya kamu siapa?" Vanadise melirik sejenak sebuah core yang ada di bawah lehernya, sedikit tertutup oleh pakaian, namun tidak bisa menghindar dari pandangan Vanadise. Core yang sama seperti punya Pearl dan Elazul hanya saja berbeda warna. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" _"Dan apa kau orang yang sama seperti Elazul dan Pearl?"_ Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak meloncat dari mulutnya.

"Pekerjaanku adalah utnuk menjaga obor-obor tetap menyala di dalam _temple. Temple_ ada di jalan sebelah kirimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sproutling?"

"Sproutling itu bertingkah aneh... Aku rasa dia pergi ke teras."

"Teras?"

Rubens menunjuk jalan yang satunya. "Jalan itu akan membimbingmu ke _Cliff Terrace_. Kurasa tadi dia ke sana? Kau mau menengoknya?"

"Kurasa ya, dan aku pergi sekarang." Vanadise meninggalkan Rubens dan pergi ke jalan kanan. Di sana ia menemukan Sproutling bersama Nun di pojok tebing.

"Perutku sakit!" Jerit Sproutling. "Kumohon tolong aku!"

"Coba kulihat..." Nun mendekati Sproutling. "Oh, itu adalah Popo Bug! Ini bisa menyembuhkan hampir semua yang ada."

"Tolong aku!"

"Tunggu saja! Serangga itu adalah obat yang langka. Mari kita lepaskan saja."

"Kau akan menolongku?"

"Aku akan memetik daunnya untuk mengambil Popo-nya." Kata Nun itu, tangannya bersiap mencabut sebuah daun yang dihinggapi Popo Bug.

Sproutling melompat kaget, dan membuat Nun sedikit mundur. "Tidaaaaak!" Teriaknya, lalu segera berlari.

Cepat-cepat Vanadise menyingkir dari pintu karena tidak ingin ditabrak oleh Sproutling yang berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Oh, Sayang sekali! Popo Bugs sangat mahal... Aku rasa Tuan Rubens membutuhkan obat itu juga." Keluh Nun itu.

Vanadise bergegas keluar dari situ untuk mengejar Sproutling, tapi Sproutling telah menghilang entah ke mana. "Duh, merepotkan." Keluhnya, lalu berjalan menuju jalan yang kiri, di sana masih ada Rubens. "Kau melihat Sproutling?"

"..."

"Rubens?" Vanadise memanggil. Rubens seperti melamun. "Hei, Rubens!"

"...Oh.." Ia terkejut. "Kau... ada apa?"

"Kau melamun..."

"Mu...mungkin..." Ia menjawab dengan terbata. "Tidak perlu dibahas... Ada apa?"

Vanadise ingat tujuan semula. "Lihat Sproutling?"

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja, karena kau melamun."

Mendengarnya Rubens mengalihkan pandangan karena agak malu. "Yah... Terserah..."

"Aku akan ke _Temple..._ Apa orang asing tidak apa-apa ke sana?"

"Kuil hanyalah kuil." Kata Rubens. "Siapapun bisa datang dan berdoa di sana."

Vanadise mengangguk mengerti dan langsung berlari ke arah jalan kuil. Ia tidak menyadari, kalau sepeninggalannya, sebuat kertas jatuh di sampinh Rubens.

Begitu memasuki _temple_, Vandise melihat Sproutling yang berlari ke sana ke mari, dan seorang Nun yang sedang berdoa. Tampak jelas kalau Nun itu sangat terganggu dan ingin mengamuk, tapi karena halnya ia sedang berdoa, jadi dia tidak bisa mengamuk, lagi pula dia adalah seorang Nun yang harus menjaga sikap.

Nun itu hanya bisa memprotes, "Berhentilah," Pada Sproutling.

"Perutku sakit!" Sproutling itu berlari ke sana kemari dengan gaduh. "Kumohon lakukan sesuatu terhadap Popo Bug-nya!"

"Tenangkan jiwamu, dan semua rasa sakit akan memudar."

"Tapi ini sakit!"

"Kau harus meditasi. Semuanya ada dalam pikiranmu."

"Seseorang tolong aku!" Sproutling berlari ke arah Vanadise, ia ingin menerobos keluar.

Buru-buru Vanadise menyingkir karena tidak ingin tertabrak, ia hanya bisa melihat -Sproutling yang berlari kocar-kacir- dengan tatapan lelah. Bergegas Vanadise mengejar makhluk Mana itu.

Kembali ke tempat Rubens, tapi Rubens sudah tidak ada. Vanadise agak kebingungan mencari tempat untuk bertanya. Setelah berpikir sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Cliff Terrace._

Vanadise tidak salah memilih tempat, ia menemukan Sproutling di sana. _"Tapi... Bersama Rubens?"_ Ia sedikit bingung.

"Perutku sakit! Tolong aku, tapi jangan memetik daunku!" Jerit Sproutling, ia tampak sangat kesakitan.

"Baiklah, anakku. Kemarilah, aku akan menolongmu." Kata seorang Nun yang ada.

"Baiklah!" Kata Sproutling, ia mendekat ke Nun.

Nun itu berbalik pada Rubens. "Ini, Tuan Rubens..."

"Ya..."**_Cling!_ **Baru saja Rubens akan melangkah, tiba-tiba core-nya bersinar sesaat.

"OW!" Dan entah kenapa bersamaan dengan itu Sproutling-nya jatuh.

"Silakan, Tuan Rubens." Nun memberi jalan pada Rubens untuk menuju Sproutling.

Rubens terdiam sejenak. "Tidak, tunggu."

"_Well?_ Apa kau tidak ingin mengembalikan _sweetheart-_mu yang membatu?" Tanya Nun itu.

Vanadise tidak menyukai nada bicara Nun itu, terdengar menyebalkan dan aneh, tidak seperti Nun pada umumnya yang selalu bicara dengan sopan. Tapi Vanadise tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena ini bukan urusannya untuk saat ini.

Rubens terdiam lagi. Ia terlihat berpikir dan ragu. "Ya, tapi..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sproutling melompat bangun. "Ooooooh, _you meanie_!" Ia berteriak lalu kabur, melewati Vanadise yang masih saja diam di tempatnya.

"Lihat kan?" Nun itu menatap ke arah pintu. "Sekarang dia kabur!"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun."

"Dan kau tidak bisa melindungi siapapun." Potong Nun. "Kau terlalu lembut."

Rubens hanya terdiam. Ingin sekali Vanadise mengumpat karena sikap Rubens, tapi ia juga bingung dengan Nun yang ada bersama Rubens.

"_Bukankah Nun diajarkan soal kelembutan terhadap setiap makhluk. Tapi kenapa dia...?"_

"Kehidupan adalah seperti kota ini..." Lanjut Nun. "...Membabat batu-batu untuk membuat jalan. Kita tidak bisa mencapai puncak tanpa api harapan di hati kita. Apa kau tidak berpikir demikian?" Tapi Rubens masih terdiam. Nun itu menghela nafa lalu melangkah. "Hanya yang kuat yang bisa selamat. Itu adalah jalan kehidupan." Lalu pergi.

Vanadise menatap Nun itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya, lalu ia menghampiri Rubens. "Kau benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata?"

"..."

"Sangat susahkah untuk mengelak?"

"..."

"... Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Vanadise berbalik, melangkah, lalu terhenti sejenak._ "Aku harap kau tidak berubah menjadi batu atau yang lain..."_ Entah kenapa ia teringat kata-kata wanita yang sebelumnya ditemuinya di Mekiv Cavern bersama Elazul. "Berubah menjadi batu atau yang lain..." Vanadise berbalik. "Rubens kau tahu maksudnya?"

Rubens menatap gadis itu, tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan menjawab.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya... Aku lupa kalau aku telah berkata bahwa aku tidak akan bertanya padamu lag..."

"Jika kau menangis untuk Jumi, maka kau akan menjadi batu." Rubens membuka suaranya. "Jangan terlibat terlalu banyak dengan Jumi, karena salah sedikit saja dengan air matamu, maka kau akan berakhir menjadi batu... Itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh ras manusia pada keturunannya agar mereka menjauhi ras Jumi..." Rubens berbalik dan menatap ke arah air terjun yang terlihat kecil karena letaknya cukup jauh.

"Lalu apakah kalian itu Jumi?" Tanya Vanadise.

Rubens berbalik dan mengerutkan kening. "Kalian?"

"Aku bertemu dua orang yang memakai core sepertimu... Mereka adalah Elazul dan Pearl." Kata Vanadise cepat.

"Ternyata masih ada Jumi yang tersisa... Ya, kami adalah Jumi, dan kau tidak boleh terlibat terlalu banyak dengan kami, Vanadise. Kau bisa saja menangis tanpa sadar karena kami lalu menjadi batu."

Vanadise menatap bingung. Ia bingung dengan semuanya. Sepanjang jalan yang ia lihat, tampaknya Jumi adalah ras baik-baik. Elazul yang overprotective, Pearl yang pemalu, dan Rubens yang tidak ingin menyekiti orang lain. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja di mata Vanadise. _"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa yang menangis untuk orang-orang baik seperti mereka harus menjadi batu?"_ Banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Namun, tampaknya ia harus pergi, karena sekarang pikirannya melambung ke Sproutling.

"Rubens, aku akan mengejar Sproutling. Kau baik-baiklah ya." Lalu gadis itu berlari keluar, mencari makhluk hijau yang ia khawatirkan.

Sampai akhirnya di _temple_, Vanadise dikejutkan dengan tubuh terbaring di depan altar. Vanadise segera menghampirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"S...Sproutling..."

"_Sproutling?"_

"OH!" Terdengar suara berisik pipa. Vanadise berbalik dan menemukan Inspector Boyd. "Aha! Sebuah kriminal! Korbannya adalah... seorang... Nun. Dia tidak punya luka yang parah." Ia beralih pada Vanadise. "Hei, kamu! Jangan sentuh tubuhnya!"

**sweatdrop **_"Dia tidak mati kan?"_ Vanadise memandang Boyd.

"A... Aku masih hidup..." Nun itu berbicara.

"Oh, maafkan aku!" Kata Boyd. "Apa yang terlihat seperti masalah?"

"Aku memutarkan pergelangan kakiku ketika Sproutling menabrakku." Jawab Nun dengan lemas. "Aku pusiiiing..."Keluhnya dengan pelan.

Tapi Boyd tidak mendengarkan. "Jadi dia menyamar menjadi Sproutling? Apa yang diinginkannya?" Ia marah-marah sendiri, sampai mengeluarkan asap kecil di kepalanya yang membuat Vanadise **sweatdrop . **"Awas kau! Sandra!"

"Inspector..." Panggil Vanadise. "Aku akan ke _Cliff Terrace,_ kau tolonglah Nun ini, ok!" Ia berlari keluar.

"Hei, Tung...!"

"Aku segera kembali!" Teriak Vanadise.

Gadis itu segera berlari menuju _Cliff Terrace._ Ia mengkhawatirkan Rubens. Entah kenapa, tapi, Vanadise merasa ia harus menemui Rubens sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

Vanadise langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara Rubens, gadis itu segera melayangkan pandangannya ke arah ujung tebing. Terlihat Rubens sedang bersama seorang Nun.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengambil Popo Bug dari Sproutling itu." Kata Nun.

Rubens terlihat tidak peduli. "_Well,_ silakan saja. Aku tidak berniat untuk melakukannya."

"Bener-benar tidak punya perasaan!" Umpat Nun. "Jadi kau tidak peduli satu jalan atau yang lainnya tentang kekasihmu yang ada di Geo?"

Rubens yang tadinya sedang melangkah menuju Vanadise atau belakang Vanadise alias pintu keluar, menjadi terhenti dan berbalik. "Bagaimana hal itu kau bisa tahu tentang dia?"

"Pertanyaan bagus..."

"Jangan mengejekku..."

"Jadi, kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, boleh aku mengambil Popo Bug-nya?"

Rubens berbalik dan akan melangkah lagi. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tidak peduli walaupun itu mempengaruhi kekasihmu atau Sproutling, ya?"

Vanadise bisa melihat kerisihan dalam raut wajah Rubens, ia terlihat kesal, pria itu terhenti dan berbalik lagi. "Dengar, aku tidak mau mencampuri di dalam kehidupan orang lain. Dan aku tidak ingin orang lain mencampuri urusanku. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tidak akan." Nun itu menatap dengan remeh tapi pasti, ia menemukan kelengahan Rubens yang tiba-tiba corenya berkilat sesaat. "Batu-batu yang kehilangan cahaya kilauan mereka harus dihukum!"

"Rubens!" Vanadise berteriak ketika melihat sang Nun yang melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Core Rubens. Vanadise berlari ingin menolong, tapi terlambat, core Rubens terkena serangan itu.

"Ungh..." Rubens langsung terjatuh. "Beraninya...kau..."

"Rubens! Bertahanlah!" Vanadise berlari ke arah Rubens.

"Kemari lebih dekat, dan aku akan membunuhnya." Ancam Nun sehingga membuat Vanadise terhenti.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Bentak Vanadise.

Nun tidak memperdulikannya, ia berpaling pada Rubens. "Lakukan apa yang aku katakan, dan aku tidak akan melukai core-mu."

"Apa...yang kau...inginkan...?" Tanya Rubens dengan lemah, ia menatap Nun itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku ingin melihat air mata! Menangislah seperti anak kecil dan memohon untuk nyawamu." Jawab Nun itu.

Vanadise menatap Nun itu dengan bingung. _"Menangis? Apa maksudnya?"_

"Jadi? Di mana air matamu?" Nun tidak melihat setitik pun air mata mengalir dari mata Rubens.

"Tapi...Aku tidak bisa..." Jawab Rubens dengan lemah.

"_Kenapa?"_ Vanadise tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia tahu kalau laki-laki memang tabu untuk menangis, tapi ia tahu bukan untuk hal ini.

"Sayang sekali." Nun mendekati Rubens, ia mengambil core di leher Rubens. "Selamat tinggal, _Ruby Knight._" Ia memandang core itu.

"Kembalikan itu!" Teriak Vanadise. _"Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku tahu benda itu menyangkut jiwa Rubens."_ "Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya!"

"Begitu?" Nun itu seperti mengejek, lalu berpaling pada Rubens. "Masih hidup ya? _Jumi of the Lucidia_ sungguh hebat. Seperti yang aku peringatkan padamu, aku mengambil _"Flame of Hope"_!"

"Berhenti mengoceh dan kembalikan benda itu!" Vanadise berlari menerjang Nun.

"Aku tidak akan tertangkap semudah itu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang.

Vanadise terkejut, ia hanya menghajar udara. "Ke mana... dia...?"

"Ugh..." Terdengar suara rintihan Rubens.

"Rubens!" Vanadise berbalik dan menghampirinya. "Kumohon bertahanlah..."

"Aku... Tidak bisa..."

"Rubens...?" Mata Vanadise berkaca-kaca, ia ingin menangis.

"Hentikan..." Tangan Rubens terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Vanadise. "Jangan menangis... Kau bisa berakhir dengan yang terburuk..."

"Kumohon! Bertahanlah! Demi Elazul dan Pearl, demi kekasihmu, demi rasmu, demi aku, dan demi siapapun! Bertahanlah!"

"Maaf..."

Mendengarnya, Vanadise hanya bisa menunduk dengan lemas, ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa dan tidak boleh menangis walaupun seberapa besar dia menginginkannya karena Vanadise tidak pernah menangis, karena gadis itu... tidak tahu cara untuk menangis.

"Oh tidak!" Terdengar suara teriakan Boyd, pria itu datang dari balik pintu. "Ternyata sangat terlambat! Kurang ajar! Ternyata itu adalah kamu! Menyerahlah, Sandra, dan lepas sumpit-sumpit bodoh dari rambutmu!"

"_Dia mengira pelakunya aku?"_ Rasanya Vanadise ingin mencincang Boyd karena tuduhan bodohnya itu, tapi Rubens lebih dulu berbicara.

"Bukan... pelakunya adalah...seorang...Nun.." Kata Rubens dengan terbata.

"Apa? Jadi dia telah menyamarkan dirinya menjadi seorang Nun?" Kepala Boyd mengeluarkan asap. "Awas saja dia! Pasti tidak akan lolos!" Lalu pergi.

"Ungh..."

"Rubens!" Sadar keadaan Rubens makin parah, Vanadise memanggil namanya lagi. "Kubilang bertahanlah!"

"Maaf Vanadise... Aku tidak akan bisa tanpa core-ku... Maafkan aku..."

"...Rubens..."

"Diana..." Rubens menatap langit, ia sedikit tersenyum. "A-aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi... Maafkan... aku..." Rubens menutup matanya.

"Rub...?" Vanadise terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tubuh Rubens bersinar, lalu memecah menjadi percikan cahaya dengan bunyi memilukan seperti gelas kristal yang pecah. Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang, secepat Vanadise ingin meraihnya.

"_Pada akhirnya... Dia pergi... dan aku tidak bisa menolongnya..."_

-00-00-00-

Vanadise berada di kuil bersama Boyd. Mereka berdua tampak mendiskusikan hal yang telah terjadi.

"Kuil menerima sebuah catatan dari Sandra, sang _jewel hunter._ Catatan itu mengatakan kalau Sandra akan mencuri _Flame of Hope_. Aku pikir yang dia maksudkan adalah _sacred torches_... Tapi ternyata dia mengincar core Tuan Rubens! Kalau saja aku tahu kalau Tuan Rubens adalah seorang Jumi! Kita harus menangkap Sandra, apapun yang terjadi!" Boyd beralih pada Vanadise setelah analis panjang lebarnya. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu! Apa kau akan bekerja sama?"

"_Setelah kau menuduhku dengan mudahnya dan mengatakan kalau sumpit rambutku bodoh? Jangan bercanda!"_ Itulah yang dipikirkan Vanadise. Ingin rasanya mencaci maki pria tua di depannya itu. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Vanadise untuk berpikir tentang ajakan kerja sama itu kalau dia tidak dendam pada _jewel hunter_ atau nama yang disebutkan Boyd, Sandra.

"_Aku membutuhkan bantuannya juga untuk menemukan jewel hunter."_ "Baiklah, aku akan bekerja sama."

"OH, TERIMA KASIH!" Boyd berteriak keras dengan senang. "Sesuatu memberitahuku kalau Sandra masih ada disekitar sini... aku akan mencari di desa, da kau carilah ke daerah pinggiran. Ayo mulai!" Kontan saja dia langsung pergi.

Tapi Vanadise tidak menuruti saran Boyd, entah kenapa pikirannya kali ini adalah air terjun, dia berpikir kalau dia harus ke air terjun sekarang juga. Dengan berlari, dia melangkah ke arah _mountain paths_.

Tanpa sengaja, Vanadise menginjak sesuatu yang ganjil di kakinya, dia segera membungkuk dan mengambil benda hijau yang kasar yang telah diinjaknya. Sebuah daun Sproutling. Mata Vanadise mencari-cari benda yang sejenis, dan ia menemukannya, daun-daun tercecer seperti petunjuk jalan. Vanadise langsung mengikuti petunjuk daun itu, mau benar atau salah, ia tidak peduli, ia tetap yakin pada pendiriannya.

Sesampainya di air terjun, jejak daun sudah tidak ada. Vanadise hanya bisa memandang air dengan sendu. Ia bingung harus ke mana.

"_**Kau mencari sesuatu?"**_

Vanadise mendengar suara dengungan aneh yang familiar di telinganya, suara faerie. Walau ia tidak tahu arah suara itu, ia tetap menyahut. "Kau seorang faerie? Apa kau melihat Sproutling?"

"**_Aku melihatnya bersama seorang Nun..."_** Seberkas cahaya muncul di depan wajah Vanadise dan membentuk sosok kecil yang sedang terbang berwarna biru. **_"Mereka ke arah sana..."_** Sosok itu menunjuk ke arah suatu jalan.

Mendadak wajah Vanadise menjadi cerah. "Terima kasih!" Ia langsung ke jalan itu dan meninggalkan Faerie yang terbengong-bengong.

"**_... Aku tidak tahu kalau Human seperti dia bisa melihat dan mendengar faerie selain warna kuning..."_** Faerie itu perlahan menghilang. **_"Mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan mata dari salah satu Seven Wisdoms... Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih..."_**

Vanadise menemukan lagi jejak daun, sampai akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah sarang besar. Di dekat sarang itu ada Sproutling dan seorang Nun.

"Aku bisa melepaskan rasa sakitmu." Kata Nun.

"Benarkaaaaah?" Tanya Sproutling dengan polos.

"Ya..." Nun mendekati Sproutling dan mencabut sesuatu darinya.

"OW!" Sproutling itu jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Vanadise berlari mendekati mereka.

"Oh, teman yang lain?" Nun itu mundur selangkah.

Vanadise berbalik dan melihat Boyd datang. "Sekarang aku mendapatkanmu, Sandra! Kau akan membayar untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

Nun itu melepaskan jubah Nun-nya dan menjadi sosok seorang wanita yang tidak dipercayai Vanadise akan sosoknya. Dia adalah wanita yang ia temui di Mekiv Cavern dan Inn Domina.

"Kau!"

"Eh-he?" _Jewel hunter_ alian Sandra tersenyum melihat Vanadise. "Kita bertemu lagi, pahlawan. Tidak ada yang bisa menangkapku!"

"Tunggu!" Vanadise berlari ke arahnya.

"Ta-ta, semuanya!" Sandra melemparkan kait ke atas dan terbang bersama seekor burung yang sangat besar.

"Sial, burung Cancun!" Umpat Boyd.

"OW!" Sproutling melompat.

"Ouch!" Boyd tertabrak makhluk itu.

"Oh, wow!" Sproutling terlihat senang, ia tampak tidak kesakitan lagi. "Perutku tidak sakit lagi! Yaaaaay! Aku sehat sekarang!"

"Oh, diamlah!" Boyd panas. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk perayaan!"

"Oh!" Sproutling terkejut.

"Jumi yang lain telah terbunuh... Ini mengerikan..." Boyd menghampiri Vanadise. "Yah, aku menghargai pertolonganmu. Tolong terima ini." Dia memberikan Sebuah bongkah batu yang antik. "Sandra... Aku AKAN menangkapmu nanti!" Teriak Boyd pada langit.

Vanadise memandang benda yang diterimanya sebelum ia memandangi burung Cancun yang masih terlihat. _"Sandra... aku mengingat nama itu... Kau tidak akan kubiarkan merengut nyawa siapapun."_


	3. Drowned Dreams

_**Drowned Dreams**_

Polpota Harbor, tempat yang biasa orang-orang kunjungi untuk sekedar berlibur. Tempatnya yang memang cukup indah dan cukup terkenal menjadi pilihan Vanadise untuk refreshing di sana.

Vanadise berkeliling, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah toko bunga di dekat jalan menuju pantai. _"Lisa pasti akan menyukai bunga-bunga ini."_ Vanadise melihat-lihat lagi. _"Apa kubeli saja untuknya ya?"_

"Aku mendengar kalau orang-orang tidak merasa aman lagi di Seaside Hotel." Kata penjaga toko bunga itu yang seorang Flowerlings.

Vanadise mengerutkan dahinya. "Karena ada pencuri?"

"Bukan, bukan." Jawabnya. "Hantu! Sungguh menyeramkan!"

Setelah itu terdengar suara aneh dari arah air laut yang mengalir di sekitar situ. Vanadise berbalik untuk melihat. Seorang putri duyung keluar dari sebuah gelembung besar kebiruan.

"Di sana tidak ada hantu." Kata putri duyung dengan ekor berwarna merah itu.

"Flameshe!" Pemilik toko bunga terkejut.

"Hantu?" Putri duyung yang sepertinya bernama Flameshe itu mendelik. "Aw, seseorang pasti hanya membuat kelakar."

"Hantu?" Tanya Vanadise pada pemilik toko.

"Pergilah ke hotel, di tengah kota. Mungkin kau akan melihat hantunya!"

"_Sejujurnya aku percaya akan hantu. Karena aku sudah melihatnya di Underworld..."_ Vanadise lupa kalau sebenarnya ia sedang memutuskan untuk membeli bunga atau tidak. Dia penasaran dengan hantu itu dan menghampiri Flameshe.

"Aku Flameshe, seorang putri duyung, seperti yang kau bisa lihat. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu!" Katanya ketika Vanadise menyapanya.

"Dan aku Vanadise. Hmm... Kau tahu sesuatu tentang hantu itu?"

Flameshe menghela nafas. "Hantu itu hanyalah trik seseorang. Aku tidak bisa percaya semuanya menjadi sangat cemas karena hal itu."

"Kau benar-benar menyangkalnya ya?"

"Tentu saja, aku belum pernah melihat hantu. Tapi, mungkin kau bisa menyelidiki siapa pelaku sebenarnya dengan pergi ke hotel itu. Nanti kalau kau sudah tahu, beritahu aku ya!"

Vanadise tertawa dengan aneh. _"Itu sama saja menyuruhku menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi tak apalah, aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan."_ Akhirnya, Vanadise pergi ke Seaside Hotel.

"Selamat datang di Seaside Hotel. Keamanan kami tingkat atas. Inspector Boyd dalam patroli. Kami akan melayanimu." Sambut pengelola di lobi.

Suara dengungan aneh muncul dari arah tangga. Vanadise dan dua pengelola yang ada langsung melihat ke arah tangga. Di tangga itu, bayangan kuning menyerupai orang pakaian perang muncul, lalu menghilang.

"Apakah..." Pengelola di depan Vanadise mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kaku.

"Kau..." Kali ini pengelola dekat tangga menuju ke bawah.

"Melihat sesuatu?" Kali ini pengelola di depan Vanadise.

"Waaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Mereka berdua berteriak seperti anak perempuan dan membuat Vanadise **sweatdrop**.

"Aaaa! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Kata pengelola di depan Vanadise. "Apa kau tahu seseorang yang tidak takut dengan hantu?"

"_Kurasa, Boyd tipe yang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan hantu..."_ Keluh Vanadise. "Aku bisa membantu..."

"Tolonglah! Aku akan membayarmu!"

"Kalian tidak perlu membayarku, aku sedang senggang."

"Terima kasih!" Ujar pengelola di dekat tangga.

"Di mana aku bisa menemui Inspector Boyd?" Tanya Vanadise pada pengelola dekat tangga.

"Kau bisa menemukannya di Harbor. Tadi dia ke sana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Vanadise bergegas turun ke tangga.

Sesampainya di luar. Vanadise merasakan angin yang sejuk. _"Pemandangan yang tidak jelek..."_ Vanadise berjalan ke arah tempat pemberhentian kapal, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dia cari.

"Inspector Boyd sedang dalam tugas!" Kata Boyd ketika Vanadise menyapanya. "Ada berita baru?"

"Bagaimana dengan hantu?"

Wajah Boyd berubah menjadi kesal. "Apa? Hantu? Bah! Hal yang konyol!"

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Aku di sini sedang berlibur! Bukan pekerjaan, BERLIBUR!"

Tidak mau berdebat lebih banyak lagi, cepat-cepat Vanadise menyingkir dari situ. Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya juga berbicara dengan Boyd sekarang ini. Akhirnya Vanadise berbalik untuk mencari informasi di kota.

-00-

Sudah setengah jam Vanadise mencari informasi, tapi dia tidak menemukan hal yang penting. Karena kesal, Vanadise melangkah menuju pantai untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Tanpa di sangka dia bertemu dengan seorang prajurit.

"_Sedang apa dia di sini? Sepertinya bukan berlibur... ... Lebih baik kuhampiri..."_

"Selamat siang..." Vanadise menyapa. "Apakah kau seorang prajurit? Apa yang sedang seorang prajurit lakukan di sini?"

Prajurit itu menoleh, wajahnya tertutup oleh helm perangnya. "Aku Thoma, tentara kerajaan. Aku sedang menyelidiki kapal kerajaan yang tenggelam sepuluh hari yang lalu. Hmm? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang hantu?"

"Aku sendiri memikirkan hantu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kapalnya?"

"Kapal itu sedang dalam perjalan menuju pelabuhan ini dengan perintah rahasia dari sang Raja."

"Oh, begitu..." Vanadise melihat ke arah laut. Anginnya cukup kencang dan sejuk.

"Cuacanya sangat bagus pada saat waktu itu. Ini benar-benar suatu misteri." Kata Thoma lagi. "Seperti halnya cuaca hari ini."

"Tidak ada ombak berbahaya ataupun badai... Mungkinkah seorang Siren?"

"Siren?"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa Thoma!" Vanadise berbalik dan berlari menuju hotel.

"Ng..." Mata Vanadise menangkap seseorang yang akan masuk ke hotel. _"Apa itu?"_ Vanadise memandang aneh orang itu. Tanya kenapa? Karena orang itu seperti ikan dalam keranjang yang mempunyai kaki. Walau agak ragu, pada akhirnya Vanadise menghampiri orang itu.

"Maaf..." Sapa Vanadise.

Orang itu, atau lebih baik dibilang ikan. Berbalik dan mendelik marah. "Jangan ambil kesegaran denganku! Aku tidak suka dengan kalian pendatang."

Dahi Vanadise menggkerut bingung. "Aku memang pendatang. Apa kau dengar sesuatu tentang kapal?"

Tampaknya ikan itu tidak peduli dengan kalimat Vanadise barusan. Ia malah mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir. "Pergi sana. Aku tidak suka pengemis."

Mendengarnya mata Vanadise berkilat tajam. _"Pengemis katamu!!? Katakan itu setelah kau melangkahi mayatku ikan dungu!"_

Ikan itu masih saja mengusir. "_Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!_"

Nyaris saja Vanadise menggetokkan Staff yang ia bawa ke kepala ikan itu kalau saja ikan itu tidak segera masuk ke dalam hotel. Vanadise sudah siap menarik Staff-nya tadi. Karena masih marah dan ingin balas dendam, Vanadise menyusul masuk ke dalam Hotel.

"Hei, itu Mr. Fish!" Kata pengelola dekat tangga.

Ikan, yang dipanggil Mr. Fish, menghampiri pengelola di tengah. "Apa Revanshe tampil hari ini?" Tanyanya.

"Ya! Tariannya lebih seksi dari pada sebelumnya!" Kata pengelola di tengah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyewa seluruh ruangan utama. Ini 50.000 Lurce." Mr. Fish mengeluarkan segepok uang dan memberikannya.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Lalu Mr. Fish berlari ke ruangan utama.

Melihat Mr. Fish tidak ada, pengelola dekat tangga mulai membuka suaranya. "Tapi kau tahu Revanshe sangat benci dengan ikan yang bernafsu itu."

Pengelola di tengah menghela nafas. "Apa yang bisa kita perbuat? Kita telah kehilangan pengunjung kita sejak hantu itu datang."

Vanadise menghampiri pengelola di tengah. Kemarahannya hilang sejenak. "Lalu apa ikan sombong dungu menyebalkan itu satu-satunya pengunjung di sini sekarang?"

"Untuk penyewa besar, ya, dialah orang yang bisa kami andalkan uangnya." Jawab pengelola di tengah.

"Kalau hantu itu pergi, dia akan pergi bukan?"

"Mungkin, karena dengan begitu pelanggan kami akan kembali." Jawab pengelola dekat tangga. "Hei, nona, apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Kau terlihat kesal sekali padanya."

Vanadise mendelik. "Tentu saja. Dia mengatai aku pengemis! Hanya orang brengsek yang mencap aku sebagai pengemis! Kuharap keranjangnya itu menjadi pot tempat sampah!"

Pengelola di tengah tertawa. "Tenang saja. Aku sedang berusaha untuk memeras segala kekayaan yang dipunyai ikan-orang kaya baru itu."

Pengelola dekat tangga ikut tertawa. "Kurasa kau benar. Itu ide yang bagus."

"Pemikiran yang bagus." Vanadise mengangguk. "Buat dia mengeluarkan uang yang banyak di sini, kalau perlu sampai dia berhutang."

Vanadise pergi ke bawah untuk menemui Boyd di dekat pelabuhan. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Inspector Boyd dalam tugas! Ada berita baru?" Tanya Boyd.

"Bagaimana dengan ikan dalam keranjang yang datang ke Hotel?"

"Dia itu sangat sombong untuk kebodohannya yang tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Lalu tentang kapal?"

"Aku dengar benda itu karam. Jika cuacanya cerah, mungkin mesinnya ada masalah!"

"Dan kau?"

"Ah, salah satu orang yang menghuni Seaside Hotel? Benar-benar omong kosong! _Well_, kau benar-benar sangat teliti! Sangat mengagumkan! Lalu apa ada lagi?"

**Sweatdrop.** _"Aku hanya bertanya seperti itu dibilang teliti. Dasar orang aneh..."_ "Kau ke sini benar-benar untuk berlibur atau bekerja sih?"

"Kau mencurigaiku?" Boyd menghisap pipa rokoknya. "Kau benar... Aku datang ke sini karena pekerjaan. _Jewel Hunter_ meningalkan catatan di sini, dan mengatakan kalau dia akan mengambil _Blue Eye_. Jadi jika kau melihat orang yang memiliki mata biru, laporkan padaku secepatnya. Apa kau menemukan seseorang dengan mata biru?"

Vanadise memutar bola matanya sebelum menjawab. "Putri duyung?"

"Oh, Nona Flameshe yang sangat bersemangat, _eh_? Matanya hijau."

"_Benar juga... Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mata penari itu." _"Bagaimana dengan sang penari?"

"Oh, Nona Revanshe? Penari Hotel? Dia punya mata abu-abu."

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, sang prajuritkah?" _"Aku memang belum melihat jelas matanya, wajahnya saja tidak seluruhnya kulihat."_

"Apa, prajurit kerajaan? Jadi begitu... Aku akan memeriksanya." Boyd langsung meninggalkan Vanadise yang tengah berpikir.

"Tapi kalau tidak salah... warna matanya cok..." **sweatdrop** "Dia sudah pergi..."

Vanadise menoleh kiri kanan, mencari papan bertuliskan "Restoran". Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia sudah lapar. Jam makan siang sudah ia lewati dengan baik tanpa setetes air karena kelupaan. Maklum, sibuk ke sana kemari.

Setelah menemukan papan petunjuk itu, Vanadise segera ke arah yang ditunjukkan. Tanpa sengaja, ia bertemu dengan sang prajurit, Thoma.

Lagi-lagi Vanadise **sweatdrop. **_"Kasihan Boyd, dia jauh-jauh keluar hanya untuk mencari orang yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri."_

"Aku Thoma, prajurit kerajaan. Apa kau punya informasi tentang kapal yang karam?" Tanya Thoma pada dua prajurit penguin yang ada.

"Meremehkan laut pada tanggung jawabmu!" Kata penguin bertopi hijau.

"Benar, benar!" Tambah penguin satunya yang bertopi ungu.

Thoma menghela nafas. "Mungkin memang benar."

"Thoma..." Panggil Vanadise, dia menghampiri prajurit itu. _"Memang benar... warna matanya cokelat... Uh... Si Boyd ke mana lagi?"_

Thoma menatap gadis itu untuk mengingat-ingat siapa namanya, dan dia baru ingat kalau Vanadise tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya. "Nona..."

"Vanadise. Aku memang belum memberi tahu namaku." Kata Vanadise cepat. "Kau masih mencari sampai ke sini?"

"Ya..." Jawab Thoma, dia melangkah akan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Tapi aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang pasti. Sampai nanti Nona Vana..."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Panggil penguin bertopi hijau.

Thoma terhenti dan berbalik. "Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini benar... Tapi ada orang yang dikenal sebagai Basket Fish... Dia bilang dia melihat segalanya yang terjadi di bawah laut." Lanjut penguin itu.

"Basket(keranjang)...?" Thoma terlihat bingung. Mungkin di dalam pemikirannya Basket Fish itu adalah ikan yang baru ditangkap oleh nelayan dan dimasukkan dalam keranjang.

"Dia ada di Seaside Hotel, menonton penari itu." Sambung penguin bertopi ungu.

"Terima kasih! Aku akan memeriksanya!" Thoma segera berbalik dan berlari menuju hotel.

Vanadise tidak mengikutinya, karena dia benar-benar lapar. Ia segera duduk di kursi kosong dan memesan makanan ketika pelayan menghampirinya. Di sela-sela makannya, Vanadise mendengar dua penguin yang tadi berbicara.

"Kau tahu, katanya lagi, Basket Fish, atau siapalah namanya itu, memiliki sebuah batu mulia yang sangat indah." Kata penguin bertopi ungu.

"Batu mulia?"

"Dengar-dengar sih, batu itu adalah Core milik seorang Jumi."

**Deg.** Mendengar nama Jumi, Vanadise langsung menghentikan sendoknya. Ia mendengarkan lebih seksama lagi.

"Core dari Sapphire Jumi, sering disebut dengan _Blue Eye_... Katanya Core itu bisa merekam apapun yang telah terjadi di sekitar Core itu." Lanjut penguin bertopi ungu.

"Tapi dari mana ikan itu mendapatkannya?"

"Mana kutahu, sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Lagi pula ini bukan urusan kita."

Cepat-cepat Vanadise menghabiskan makanannya, ia ingin segera menemui ikan itu. Setelah membayar, Vanadise segera berlari menuju ke hotel.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya pengelola di tengah ketika Vanadise menghampirinya dengan terengah-engah.

"Apa ikan itu masih ada di Hall?"

"Ya, dia..."

"Terima kasih!" Tanpa memperdulikan lanjutan kalimat dari pengelola, Vanadise akan segera menerobos ke Hall, tapi terhenti karena seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Nona Vanadise!"

Vanadise menoleh dan melihat Thoma beserta Boyd masuk ke dalam hotel. Mereka menghampiri Vanadise. Bertanya ada apa, lalu Vanadise menceritakan apa yang didengarnya dari para penguin.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus temui ikannya!" Kata Thoma, dan mereka langsung memasuki Hall.

Begitu memasuki Hall, Thoma langsung menghampiri Basket Fish. "Aku Thoma, dari prajurit kerajaan. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kapal yang karam?"

"Aku tidak tahu apapun... Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jawab Basket Fish sambil membuang muka dan memandangi Ravenshe yang sedang menari.

"Begini..." Boyd membuka suara. "Kudengar kau benar-benar kaya. Itu benar-benar hebat."

"..." **sweatdrop **muncul di kepala Thoma dan Vanadise. _"Untuk apa Boyd berkata seperti itu?"_

"Mwahahaha!" Basket Fish tertawa dengan tawa yang menyebalkan.

"Dan kau memiliki sebuah permata yang menakjubkan? Boleh aku melihatnya?" Ternyata Boyd hanya berbasa-basi.

"Hmmm, aku tidak tahu."

"Namanya adalah _Blue Eye_, dan itu akan memperlihatkan segalanya yang telah terjadi di lautan." Kata Boyd lagi.

"Tolong perlihatkan padaku!" Ujar Thoma tidak sabar. "Bneda itu akan memperlihatkan pada kami bagaimana kapalnya..."

"Tidak." Potong Basket Fish.

Vanadise bingung, apa yang harus dia perbuat agar ikan itu memperlihatkan Jewelnya. Vanadise memutar otak, lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Revanshe yang masih menari. _"Mungkin dia bisa membantu."_ Walaupun tidak yakin, Vanadise langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan memohon.

Tampaknya Revanshe tanggap akan isyarat itu. Ia juga menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. "Aku juga ingin melihat _Blue Eye_!" Kata Revanshe keras.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Basket Fish langsung merogoh sakunya. "Baiklah!"

Vanadise dan Revanshe tersenyum senang. _"Termakan kau, ikan bodoh!"_

Basket Fish mengeluarkan sebuah batu biru yang indah. Seketika itu, batu birunya mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan, membentuk sebuah layar. Dan semuanya seperti menonton Flash Back.

Semua prajurit kerajaan yang ada di kapal tertidur, karena mendengar Siren yang datang dan bernyanyi, membuat semuanya hancur lebur.

Core bersinar lagi, dan mengembalikan semuanya ke Hall Seaside Hotel.

"_Jadi benar dugaanku... Semua itu perbuatan Siren..."_ Kata Vanadise di dalam hatinya. _"Kurasa Siren tadi bukan pemilik toko lampion di Lumina."_

"Jadi begitu... seorang _Sea Hag_ menenggelamkannya..." Gumam Thoma.

"Sungguh menyedihkan..." Kata Ravenshe di sela tariannya.

Vanadise menoleh kiri kanan, menyadari sesuatu yang kurang. Ya, dia menyadarinya. Boyd tidak ada di tempatnya. Berpikir pria kecil itu ke mana? Vanadise lebih mementingkan _event_ yang ada di depannya.

Suara dengungan aneh muncul. Secara samar tapi pasti bayangan kuning menyerupai orang pakaian perang muncul di belakang Basket Fish. Itu adalah hantu yang muncul waktu Vanadise datang.

Basket Fish menoleh dan langsung terlonjak kaget. "Gwagwa!" Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Basket...?" Thoma memanggil dengan bingung.

"Itu hantu dari Underworld..." Gumam Vanadise terkejut.

"Kebenaran dari kematian kami..." Ujar hantu itu, ia menghampiri Basket Fish. "Serahkan padaku _Blue Eye_-nya! _Blue Eye..._!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan memberikannya! Jangan kutuk aku..." Basket Fish ketakutan. Dia segera memberikan _Blue Eye_ pada hantu itu. Dan hantunya pergi.

"Aku sangat ketakutan! Aku tidak tahu hantu berlari!" Kata Basket Fish.

"Jangan-jangan!?" Vanadise langsung berbalik ke arah berlarinya hantu. _"Itu Sandra!?"_

"Inspector Boyd dalam tugas! Aku punya pertanyaan mengenai kekayaanmu yang besar..."

"Kekayaanku telah hilang!" Teriak Basket Fish.

"_Huh_? Bagaimana dengan _Blue Eye_-nya?" Tanya Boyd.

"_Dia tidak melihatnya?"_ Vanadise menatap dengan bingung._ "Jadi yang tadi benar-benar hantu dari Underworld? Bukan Sandra..."_

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya, Inspector?" Tanya Thoma. "Hantunya datang dan mengambilnya!"

"_Huh_!? Hantu tidak nyata! Bangunlah!" Amuk Boyd.

Thoma bingung. "Apa? Kau di sini, kan?"

"Di sini? Aku?" Boyd mengeluarkan asap kecil di kepalanya. "Sialan! Itu adalah _Jewel Hunter_! Aku yakin hantunya juga!"

"Tidak...!" Basket Fish terjatuh, dia syok sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan busa.

-00-

"Terima kasih banyak telah memecahkan misteri hantu! Ini bayaran yang aku janjikan." Kata pengelola hotel. Dia memberikan sebuah _Pirate's Hook_ yang sudah kuno, sebuah AF.

"Ya... Sekarang aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa." Vanadise melangkah keluar.

"Nona Vanadise..." Seseorang memanggil Vanadise di luar. Dia adalah Thoma.

"Hei, Thoma..."

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengungkap misteri karamnya kapal. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa memecahkannya jika tidak ada informasi tentang _Blue Eye_ darimu." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Vanadise merasa tidak enak. Prajurit kerajaan memang selalu formal dan sopan. Vanadise tidak begitu suka dengan hal begitu. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"...Mungkin mendoakan mereka..."

Vanadise mengangguk. "Sampaikan salamku pada mereka! Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa, Thoma!" Ia berlari meninggalkan pintu hotel sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan terima kasih dari Thoma dan dua pengelola hotel yang kebetulan keluar.


	4. The Looking glass Tower

_**The Looking-glass Tower**_

Malam hari yang seperti biasa. Sebentar lagi, Vanadise selesai dari pekerjaan membereskan buku di perpustakaan. Lisa dan Bud sudah ia perintahkan untuk tidak menunggunya dan tidur duluan.

**Srakk...**

Vanadise langsung menoleh ke arah suara aneh itu, seperti suara semak yang di lewati seseorang. Suara itu berasal dari luar. _"Mungkinkah Sproutling?"_ Ia tidak mau menebak dan langsung membuka jendela. Menoleh kiri kanan dan menemukan sebuat kertas kusam bertuliskan "Pergilah ke Tower of Leires SEKARANG!". Vanadise menoleh kiri kanan lagi mencari orang yang meletakkan kertas itu di atas semak dekat jendela. Tidak ada orang, membuat perasaan Vanadise tidak enak. Bergegas ia menutup jendela dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya, ia keluar dari perpustakaan dan menyambar Spear yang ada di dekat pintu, lalu keluar dengan berlari.

Entah kenapa Vanadise merasa cemas sampai melakukan perjalanan dengan berlari menuju Tower of Leires yang dihuni banyak makhluk gaib, seperti Vampir dan Demon Swords. Vanadise sampai di gerbang Tower of Leires dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Leires..."

Vanadise mendengar suara mungil nan bening, ia segera mengadahkan kepala dan melihat seseorang berpakaian putih dengan banyak mutiara di sekujur tubuhnya. Vanadise mengenali rambut cokelatnya, dia adalah Pearl.

Pearl meundur beberapa langkah, ia ingin masuk, tapi ragu juga takut. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan dia masuk ke menara itu.

"Pearl..." Vanadise menepuk pundak Pearl dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oh!" Pearl terkejut, ia berbalik dengan wajah ketakutan, tapi setelah matanya menemukan sosok Vanadise, wajahnya memerah malu. "Vanadise! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Dan kenapa kau di sini?" Vanadise balik bertanya. "Di sini sangat berbahaya... Di mana Elazul? Aku tidak melihatnya. Dia pasti akan sangat khawatir."

"Oh..." Pearl berbalik dan mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap menara. "Aku harus pergi... Menara itu memanggilku." Ia hendak melangkah.

"Tunggu!" Vanadise menangkap tangan Pearl, mencegahnya. "Kau bercanda! Di sana ada Vampir yang bisa menghabiskan darahmu dalam satu detik dan Demon Swords yang bisa menebas mencincang tubuhmu dalam sekejap! Kau tidak bisa pergi sendirian! Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Mata Pearl menatap Vanadise dengan takjub. "Be-benarkah? Aku akan menjadi beban buatmu..."

"Tidak akan... Karena aku yang meminta untuk ikut denganmu." Jawab Vanadise dengan pasti.

Wajah Pearl memerah. "Te-terima kasih."

Mereka memasuki menara. Satu lantai, dua lantai, mereka lewati dengan aman, dan mencapai pada sebuah ruangan di lantai tiga.

"Ini adalah ruangan teleportasi..." Pearl membuka suara ketika melihat kristal besar di tengah ruangan. "Kita akan selamat di sini dan melewati beberapa lantai."

Vanadise mengangguk, ia menghampiri kristal dan menyentuhnya. Tanah bergetar. Vanadise melihat ke atas dan sekeliling sampai getaran itu berhenti.

"Kita telah berpindah..." Kata Pearl.

//(karena malas menjelaskan perjalanan mereka per lantai, jadi kusingkat... ' maaf)

Mereka telah mencapai lantai teratas. Di depan sebuah pintu yang besar dengan dua patung sebagai penjaga. Pintu yang terlihat kuat.

"Ruangan takdir ada di balik pintu ini..." Kata Pearl sambil menatap pintunya. "Semua orang harus menghadapi masa lalu mereka..." Ia berbalik pada Vanadise. "Vanadise..."

Vanadise mengangguk mengerti. "Kita masuk, tapi aku akan menyuruhmu lari jika terlalu berbahaya."

"B-baiklah..." Pearl memandangi sekujur tubuh Vanadise yang sudah cukup banyak luka. Vanadise telah melindunginya sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan rela untuk terpukul Demon Swords yang berubah jadi hammer demi melindunginya. Elazul juga sering terluka karenanya, tapi Elazul laki-laki, sedangkan Vanadise perempuan. Ia merasa agak tidak enak.

Mereka memasuki pintu itu. Di dalamnya ada seseorang dengan pakaian putih, dengan mutiara-mutiara menghiasi rambut dan pakaiannya, dengan sebuah core di lehernya. Sangat mirip dengan Pearl.

"_Kembaran Pearl-kah?... ... Tapi semua mutiaranya hitam, dan core itu... berwarna hitam sehitam langit malam..."_ Vanadise hanya bisa menatap wanita itu.

"Kau seorang pelindung?" Pearl berjalan satu langkah, bertanya pada wanita itu. Core-nya berkilat sesaat, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari wanita bermutiara hitam.

"Tolong... Beritahu aku..." Pearl memohon. "Aku ingin tahu masa laluku."

Wanita bermutiara hitam itu perlahan menghilang disusul dengan kemunculan asap hitam. Vanadise menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang berbahaya akan muncul. Benar saja, sebuah monster besar muncul, seekor Centaur dengan armor, ia membawa sebuah senjata besar.

Pearl segera berteriak keras ketika monster itu akan memukulkan senjata kepadanya. Vanadise segera menarik Spear-nya dan berlari ke depan Pearl untuk menerima sabetan senjata besar itu.

Senjata itu menghantam keras badan Vanadise sehingga membuatnya terlempar hingga membentur dinding batu dan membuat dinding itu sedikit retak.

"VANADISE!!!" Pearl menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, ia berlari menghampiri Vanadise.

"Mundur! Pearl!" Cegah Vanadise. "Sebisa mungkin, sembunyi atau lari!!!"

Pearl terhenti, dan Vanadise bangun untuk menghadapi monster besar di depannya yang siap menyerang lagi.

//Battle with Giant Centaur (Itu namanya bukan?? Lupa nih)

"Selesai..." Vanadise menarik nafas lega, ia memakai Spearnya sebagai tumpuan nafas terengahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Vanadise?" Pearl memandangnya cemas. "Aku sangat takut..."

"Tenang saja, ini bukan hal yang buruk."

**_Cling!_ **Core Pearl bersinar sesaat. Ia kebingungan. "_Huh_? Core-ku..."

Vanadise melihat sekeliling, lalu melihat pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam. "Elazul..." Gumam Vanadise.

"Pearl!" Elazul memanggil, dia menghampiri Pearl dengan wajah marah.

"Elazul..." Walau begitu Pearl terlihat lega.

"Kurasa aku sudah bilang untuk tidak berjalan-jalan sendiri!" Elazul memaki.

"Maafkan aku..." Kepala Pearl menunduk, ia sedikit takut. "Jika aku mencoba memikirkan sesuatu—."

Elazul tidak mempedulikannya, ia beralih pada Vanadise, "Terima kasih lagi." Lalu ke Pearl, "Ayo pergi." Ia melangkah.

Pearl tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Aku rasa seperti aku bisa... kumohon tolong aku... kumohon..." Ia seperti ingin menangis, tapi Elazul tetap melangkah. "Kumohon Elazul..." Pearl masih memohon. "Elazul..."

Akhirnya Elazul terhenti, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Berbalik lalu berkata, "Aku mengerti." Lalu ia beralih pada Vanadise yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan Spear di tangannya. "Bawa Pearl ke bawah menara." Lalu dia menghampiri Vanadise, sangat dekat. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku akan membunuhmu... Mengerti?"

"Baiklah..." Vanadise mengangguk pelan. Ingin rasanya menolak, tapi ia terlanjur mengiyakan.

"Aku akan membereskan sampah kecil." Yang dimaksud Elazul adalah monster. "Jangan biarkan Pearl pergi sendirian." Lalu ia pergi.

Pearl menghampiri Vanadise, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Terima kasih telah menolongku."

//(karena malas menjelaskan perjalanan mereka per lantai lagi, jadi kusingkat lagi... ' maaf)

Vanadise dan Pearl mencapai lantai bawah. Pearl sedikit mondar mandir sampai akhirnya terdengar sesuatu yang jatuh.

"Apa itu?" Pearl menghampiri asal suara. Ia ke dekat tangga lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Sebuah catatan?"

"_Catatan?"_ Vanadise jadi teringat kertas kusam yang ia temukan di semak rumahnya. Kertasnya mirip sekali.

"_The Jewel Hunter_!" Pearl berteriak panik, ia melempar catatan itu dan berlari ke samping Vanadise.

Beberapa detik setelah Pearl sudah di samping Vanadise, seseorang muncul di depan pintu masuk. Jewel Hunter, Sandra.

"Aku memang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Sandra tersenyum tipis.

Vanadise menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. _"Setelah Rubens, dia mau merengut nyawa Pearl!? Tidak akan kubiarkan!! Aku tidak mau melihat seseorang tewas di depanku lagi!"_

"Tidak..." Pearl bersembunyi di balik badan Vanadise.

"Core-mu adalah milikku!" Teriak Sandra. "Hukum bongkahan yang telah melupakan kilauan cahayanya! Ayo! Jewel Beast!" Sandra melemparkan sebuah permata yang kemudian bersinar dan menjadi sebuah monster aneh.

"Mundurlah Pearl!" Vanadise menarik Spear-nya.

//Battle with Jewel Beast

Jewel Beast telah kalah. Sandra hanya diam dengan senyumnya. "Kau memiliki partner yang kuat, Pearl." Kata Sandra.

"Jangan mendekat Sandra!! Atau kubunuh kau!!" Teriak Vanadise pada saat itu juga.

"Kenapa..." Pearl menatap Sandra dengan wajah sedih. "Kenapa kau memburu kami? Sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Dengarkan Core-mu..." Sandra mengatakannya denga suara pelan.

"_Huh_?" Pearl tidak mengerti.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Menyadari kalau Sandra akan kabur, Vanadise segera berlari ke arahnya. "Tunggu! Jangan lari, Sandra!!" Telat, Sandra sudah melemparkan kaitnya dan meloncat ke atas.

"Sampai jumpa, pahlawan!"

"Sial!"

"Apa aku akan mati?"

Vanadise berbalik dan menatap Pearl bingung. Ia tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru ia dengarkan. "Apa?"

"Seorang Guardian tanpa seorang Knight hanyalah seekor unggas yang sedang duduk." Pearl terlihat sedih. "Elazul mencari yang lainnya... dan jika Jumi itu adalah seorang Guardian, maka dia akan..." Pearl menghela nafas sejenak. "Dan aku akan sendirian..."

"Tenanglah, Pearl. Kurasa Elazul tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dia itu _overprotective_ padamu." Kata Vanadise, sebenarnya ia agak kesal dengan kalimat Elazul _"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku akan membunuhmu... Mengerti?"_ Terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Vanadise. Tapi ia tidak mau mempersalahkannya.

"Aku harap dia tidak menemukan seorangpun." Kata Pearl lagi. "Aku harus pergi. Elazul sedang menunggu... dan aku akan terkena teriakan lagi."

Vanadise ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Mungkin... Tapi sekali-sekali kau harus memukul kepalanya agar ia tidak teriak-teriak lagi."

Pearl tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Vanadise. Sampai jumpa..." Lalu ia pergi.

"Ya... Dan... Hati-hati...lah..." Mata Vanadise berkunang-kunang. "Humm...?" Ketika akan melangkah, kakinya menjadi lemas.

"Awas!!"

Hampir saja. Jika orang yang berteriak "Awas" itu tidak menangkap Vanadise, pasti dia sudah membentur lantai batu yang berserakan kerikil tajam.

"Hei..." Dia memanggil sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Vanadise dengan perlahan.

Vanadise membuka matanya, lalu bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau yang ia kenal. "Elazul?" Ia bertanya memastikan.

"_Huh_?" Benar saja, dia adalah si Lapis Knight.

"Kanapa kau di sini?" Malah itu yang ditanyakan Vanadise.

"...aku baru saja sampai."

"Kau tidak memakai teleport?"

"Tidak..." Alasan...

"Oh..." Vanadise mencoba untuk duduk, Elazul membantunya. "Pearl sudah keluar... Dia pasti menunggumu..."

"Aku tahu..." Jawab Elazul acuh tak acuh.

Vanadise menatap pemuda itu dengan bingung. "Kau tidak segera ke sana...?"

"... ...aku tahu kalau Pearl akan menunggu di Pub yang ada di Domina. Dia pasti ke sana." Elazul memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Vanadise, penuh luka, darah-darah mengalir di wajah, lengan, dan kaki Vanadise, luka yang bisa dibilang cukup parah. Wajar, karena Vanadise menerima semua serangan yang ditujukan pada Pearl._ "Dia benar-benar melindungi Pearl..." _Pikir Elazul.

"Lalu... kenapa tidak segera ke sana?" Tanya Vanadise. "Cepatlah Pearl menung... Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!!?" Teriaknya langsung panik ketika Elazul menarik kedua tangan Vanadise ke bahu melewati punggung pemuda itu.

"Berisik... Berhenti mengoceh, dan aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Biarkan aku menggendongmu." Ujar Elazul menarik tangan Vanadise sampai gadis itu tergendong dipunggungnya. Lalu Elazul berdiri. "Kau bisa tunjukkan jalannya kan?"

Vanadise tersenyum simpul, tapi Elazul tidak melihatnya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Setelah gerbang menara ini, tinggal ikuti jalan sebelah kiri."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Berkat pengarahan Vanadise, Elazul berhasil mencapai rumah itu dengan mudah. Tampaknya hari akan menjelang pagi, langit terlihat sedikit bercahaya.

Vanadise sempat melihat bayangan Lisa dan Bud yang terkejut di balik jendela kamar atas, tampaknya mereka langsung ke bawah. Dugaan Vanadise benar, karena baru saja Elazul akan melangkah ke depan pintu, pintu itu terbuka disertai dengan teriakan Bud dan Lisa

"_MASTER_!!!!" Teriak mereka. "Apa yang telah terjadi!!? Kau terluka!!" Mereka terlihat panik sampai ingin menangis.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadapnya!!?" Bud memaki Elazul.

"Apa?" Elazul bingung.

Tidak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman, Vanadise segera membuka suara. "Bukan, Bud. Elazul, dia yang menolongku... Jangan marah pa...da...nya... ... ..."

"_MASTER_!!!" Kedua anak itu berteriak lagi. "Hei! _Master_! Bangunlah!"

Elazul merasa pusing dengan teriakan-teriakan itu. "Berhenti berteriak dan beritahu aku di mana aku bisa membaringkannya!!"

Kedua anak itu langsung diam. "Ba...baiklah."

"Cepat! Lewat sini!" Sementara Bud membukakan pintu, Lisa menunjukkan jalan ke atas.

Elazul segera mengikuti Lisa menuju ke atas. Lisa menyuruh Elazul untuk membaringkan Vanadise di tempat tidur yang ia tunjuk. Dan pemuda itu segera menurutinya. Lisa meneriakkan Bud untuk memasak air hangat, sementara dia sendiri sibuk mencari peralatan obat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Bud datang dengan sebaskom air hangat beserta handuk kecil. "Ini airnya!" Ia menaruhnya di meja.

"Aku dan Bud akan memetik tanaman obat. Ng... kau..." Lisa terhenti menatap Elazul.

"...Elazul..."

"Un... Ya, er... Elazul... Bisakah kau menyeka luka _Master_ sementara kami memetik tanaman obat?" Tanya Lisa.

Elazul terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Ia melihat kedua anak itu pergi setelah melihat anggukannya. Elazul duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur. Ia menatap Vanadise dengan ragu. _"Terlanjur mengiyakan, sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..."_

Setelah berkonflik dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya tangan Elazul meraih handuk dan membasahinya dengan air hangat. Kembali ia menatap Vanadise dengan bingung. _"Harus mulai dari mana nih!?"_ Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyeka wajah Vanadise terlebih dahulu.

Baru saja Elazul akan mengusap luka di wajah Vanadise dengan handuk. Gadis itu membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"_Huh_?" Vanadise langsung menatap Elazul. "Elazul? Kau di sini?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab melainkan hanya diam sambil menyeka luka di wajah si pengaju pertanyaan. Terus menyeka, membasuh handuk dengan air, lalu menyeka lagi. Vanadise tidak bertanya lagi, dia membiarkan Elazul menyeka lukanya. Dan Elazul menyeka hanya sampai lengan kanannya saja, karena Lisa dan Bud datang.

"_Master_!! Kau sudah sadar!!" Mereka menghampiri Vanadise, dan Elazul segera menyingkir.

"Kami akan segera merawatmu. Bertahanlah ya!" Kata Lisa.

Lalu kedua anak kembar itu sibuk sendiri. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Elazul berbalik.

"Pemuda Lapis Lazuli..."

Elazul berbalik, dia melihat Lisa dan Bud menghampirinya. "... Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?" Tanya Elazul pada Bud.

"Kau seorang Jumi kan?"

"Aku bisa menebaknya dari Core-mu..." Sambung Lisa.

"Lalu... apa...?" Tanya Elazul lagi.

"Kami ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah membawa _Master _pulang. Tanpamu, mungkin _Master_ tidak akan pulang..." Mata Lisa berkaca-kaca.

"Karena itu..." Bud menundukkan wajahnya bersama Lisa.

"Terima kasih..." Ujar mereka berdua.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Elazul menatap rumah di depannya dengan tatapan lurus, lalu berbalik untuk pergi dari halamannya. Ia harus pergi sekarang, karena Pearl pasti sudah menunggunya dengan bingung di Domina.

Sekali lagi Elazul menoleh untuk menatap bangunan itu, lalu melangkah untuk pergi ke Domina.


	5. Starry Night

**_Starry Night (Extras Story)_**

"Buuuud!! Jangan lupa untuk mengurusi Choco yaaa!!" Terdengar Lisa berteriak di bawah.

"Apaaa? Aku lagi??" Bud memprotes. "Kenapa tidak kau saja!?"

"Aku akan mengurus Yerou."

"Gantian dong! Giliran aku mengurus Yerou!"

"Tidak boleh! Anggap itu hukuman karena kau telah menghabiskan Diceberry-ku!"

"Tapi itu kan sudah seminggu yang lalu!!"

Alhasil, mereka bertengkar. Vanadise yang sedang bercerita pada lil' Cactus, segera menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sebisa mungkin mempersingkat ceritanya itu. Lalu ia turun ke bawah.

"Hei kalian... Bisakah tenang sedikit?" Tanya Vanadise sambil menuruni tangga, tapi anak-anak itu tidak berhenti.

"Waktu itu kau menghabiskan Boarmelon-ku!" Teriak Bud.

"Dan waktu itu kau menyembunyikan sapuku!" Lisa tidak mau kalah.

Ribut lagi. Vanadise **sweatdrop** melihat kelakuan mereka. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, dan...

"HEEEEY!!!!"

"Dan kau...!" Lisa dan Bud berhenti bertengkar, mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Vanadise dengan takut-takut. "_Ma...Master...?"_

"Bukannya ingin mengganggu pertengkaran kalian, tapi bisakah kalian memasak Sweetmacaroni untukku? Sebenarnya aku menginginkan masakan itu." Kata Vanadise.

Wajah kedua anak itu berubah lega dan cerah. "Baiklah!"

"_Dengan begini beres... Mengalihkan pertengkaran mereka dengan pekerjaan lain."_

"_Master _mau ke mana?" Tanya Lisa ketika Vanadise berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Aku mau ke Domina sebentar. Memasak Sweetmacaroni-nya setengah matang saja, nanti kalau aku pulang, aku akan memasaknya hingga matang." Jawab Vanadise sambil membuka pintu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat jalan!"

"Hati-hati ya _Master_!" Teriak Bud.

"Kami janji! Begitu pulang kau sudah bisa menemukan Sweetmacaroni setengah matang di dapur!" Kata mereka berdua

Vanadise hanya tersenyum, lalu ia keluar.

-00-00-

"_Sebenarnya aku ini mau ke mana?"_ Vanadise termanggu. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuannya ke Domina. Bermain organ di gereja? Kemarin sudah. Malah sampai berjam-jam.

Bingung mau ke mana, kaki Vanadise melangkah ke arah pasar. Karena memang tidak ada kerjaan, dia iseng mengunjungi Mei-Mei sang peramal, dan meminta ramalan untuk hari ini dengan membayar 10 Lurce.

Mei-Mei berputar untuk meramal dan mengambil buah yang berhenti di depannya, kali ini apel. "Hmm... Seseorang mencari dan menunggu kedatanganmu di Pub "Amanda and Barret's". Siapa? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Memangnya dia laki-laki?" Vanadise balik bertanya.

"Begitulah... Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana orangnya."

"Hmm..." Vanadise berpikir, Siapakah orang itu? Apa orang yang dikenalnya? Lalu ia melangkah pergi setelah berterima kasih pada Mei-Mei.

Vanadise memasuki pub dengan ragu, tidak ada orang di sana, wajar saja, dia tidak melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar memasuki pub itu.

"Hei..."

Nyaris Vanadise melompat dan meninju orang -yang memegang pundaknya secara tiba-tiba- kalau ia tidak mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengagetkanku saja."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Elazul!" Teriak Vanadise sambil berbalik.

Elazul, pemuda itu diam sejenak. "Begitu...?"

"Terserah..." Vanadise benar-benar lelah. "Lama tidak berjumpa setelah di Leires."

"Ya... Dan lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, aku belum berterima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Anggap aku membayar hutang karena kau telah melindungi Pearl."

"Baiklah... lalu, sedang apa kau?"

"... Aku sedang mencari teman..."

"_Apa dia menungguku untuk meminta bantuan untuk menemukan Pearl?" _Vanadise menatap Elazul dengan kaku. "Pearl hilang lagi?"

"Tidak, tadi ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

"Oh..." Vanadise mengangguk. "Berarti dia baik-baik saja. Hei, Elazul, mau temani aku sebentar?"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

"... Ke mana?"

"Kurasa Geo, waktu itu aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang pemilik toko Jewel di Gato Grottoes, dia bilang dia membuka toko di Geo, aku ingin mengunjunginya, tapi kelupaan. Karena sedang ingat, jadi aku mengajakmu yang kebetulan bertemu denganku. Bagaimana?" _"Alasan bodoh!!!"_ Umpat Vanadise di dalam hatinya. _"Itu karena aku tidak tahu harus ke mana? Entah kenapa..."_

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Vanadise lagi. _"Aku ingin mengajaknya."_

"... Baiklah."

"Ok, ayo kita pergi..." Vanadise berjalan ke arah pintu, baru saja akan keluar seseorang masuk.

"Aaa!"

**BRAKK! **Keduanya terjatuh.

"Aduh..." Vanadise meringis sambil berusaha bangun.

"Kau! Elazul!"

Vanadise tahu suara itu, itu suara bening Pearl.

"Apa?" Delik Elazul.

"Oh, aku hanya merasa kalau aku akan ditinggal sendirian. Apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Pearl.

"Ya..." Jawab Elazul singkat.

"Haruskah aku tetap di sini?"

"Ya..."

"Itu tidak adil." Protes Pearl.

"Kau harus!" Elazul agak membentak. "Di luar sangat berbahaya!" Lalu menoleh ke arah Vanadise. "Benar, kan, Vanadise?"

Vanadise sedikit mengerutkan dahi. _"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan namaku sebelumnya kecuali pada Pearl. ... Mungkin Pearl yang memberi tahunya."_ "Memang berbahaya, begitu juga dengan tempat ini."

"Mungkin kau benar." Kata Elazul.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahku? Di sana pasti aman." Cepat-cepat Vanadise menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau, Pearl..."

"Terima kasih!" Pearl terlihat senang sekali. "Aku mau! Terima kasih! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Ia langsung keluar.

"..." Elazul terdiam memandangi kepergian Pearl. "Dia butuh sesuatu seperti sebuah rumah... sebuah keluarga..."

"Mungkin..." Vanadise memutar bola matanya. "Hei, kau memang tahu rumahku, tapi memangnya Pearl tahu?"

Wajah Elazul langsung berubah panik, ia langsung berlari keluar pub. "Pearl!" Panggilnya. Begitu juga dengan Vanadise.

"Ah, Elazul! Vanadise!" Pearl melambaikan tangannya dari gerbang Domina tanpa wajah bersalah. "Aku menunggu kalian karena tidak tahu jalan!"

**Sweatdrop **muncul di kepala Vanadise dan Elazul. _"Bikin cemas saja..."_

-00-00-

Di rumah, Vanadise langsung mengenalkan Pearl pada Lisa dan Bud. Kedua anak itu senang sekali dengan adanya orang lain lagi yang akan tinggal di rumah itu dengan alasan rumah itu bisa menjadi ramai.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini. Di sini hangat sekali..." Pearl duduk di kursi dekar tiang.

"Jangan ke mana-mana, Pearl." Kata Elazul, lalu beralih pada Vanadise. "Lalu..." Tapi kemudian ia terdiam, dan dahinya mengkerut bingung.

"Kenapa kamu?" Tanya Vanadise.

"... ...Kau tidak mencium bau sesuatu... Seperti... bau gosong?"

"..." Vanadise mencoba menghirup udara. "Benar saja..." Lalu ia langsung berlari ke dapur. _"Jangan-jangan!"_

Vanadise melihat tunggu yang berisi Sweetmacaroni yang hangus. Tampaknya Lisa dan Bud lupa kalau mereka sedang memanggang Sweetmacaroni.

"_Padahal aku menyuruhnya setengah matang... Tapi malah terlalu matang..."_ Vanadise mengeluh di dalam hatinya. Ia segera memakai sarung tangan anti-panas, mematikan tungku, mengeluarkan loyang berisi Sweetmacaroni, lalu memanggil nama Lisa dan Bud, "Liiisaaa! Buuud! Bisakah kalian ke dapur!!?"

"_Master _memanggil?" Kedua anak itu kompak memasuki dapur.

"Hei... Kalian kira apa ini?" Vanadise langsung menunjukkan loyang gosong di tangannya.

Wajah Lisa dan Bud langsung berubah pucat. "SWEETMACARONI-NYA!!?!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan, panik, entah karena Sweetmacaroni, atau takut karena nanti akan dimarahi.

"Lain kali jangan ditinggal seperti ini yah..." Vanadise membuang Sweetmacaroni gosong seloyang-loyangnya ke tempat sampah. "Ini tidak mungkin dibersihkan." Kata Vanadise sambil melepas sarung tangan.

"Maafkan kami!!" Lisa menatap Vanadise takut.

"Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!!" Sambung Bud.

"Kami akan membuatnya lagi!"

"Jadi _Master_ jangan khawatir!"

"Kami MOHON!!" Anak kembar itu terlihat ingin menangis, mata mereka sudah berkaca-kaca.

Hal itu membuat Vanadise bingung. Padahal, dia tidak pernah memarahi mereka sebelumnya. Apa karena dia yang jarang tersenyum? Apa karena tampangnya terlalu seram? Vanadise tidak mau menebak, dia langsung berlutut dan menenangkan dua anak kecil yang ingin menangis di depannya.

Vanadise membelai kepala mereka berdua. "Sudah hentikan... Aku tidak marah. Memangnya aku pernah memarahi kalian ya? Sudah, jangan menangis..." Kata Vanadise yang melihat Lisa sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah memarahi kami. Tapi kami sudah janji kalau kau pulang nanti, kau sudah bisa menemukan Sweetmacaroni setengah matang di dapur..." Lisa sesenggukan.

"Kami tidak bisa menepati janji kami..." Bud ikut menangis.

Dan Vanadise jadi panik. "Hei... Jangan menangis!"

"Tapi...tapi..." Mereka tambah menangis.

"Ssst..." Vanadise memeluk mereka berdua. "Sudahlah... jangan menangis lagi... Kalian kan masih kecil, melupakan sesuatu yang kalian anggap penting untuk sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan itu wajar. Ya? Sudah jangan menangis."

"Tapi...kami...sudah janji..." Kata Lisa.

Vanadise mempererat pelukannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan... Aku tidak memepersalahkan kalian. Kalian masih kecil. Kalian hanya perlu berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi." Vanadise melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua anak itu dengan tersenyum. "Ok?"

Lisa dan Bud menyeka air mata mereka yang susah untuk berhenti. "Baiklah, _Master_..." Mereka menatap Vanadise, dan luluh dengan senyum manis gadis itu. Air mata mereka langsung terhenti, lalu mereka tersenyum.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari kecuali orangnya sendiri. Diam-diam, Elazul memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang ada di dapur. Elazul, tidak memasuki dapur, ia hanya berdiri di depan pintunya dan mendengar semuanya, juga sedikit melihat ketika Vanadise memeluk kedua bocah yang menangis itu.

Pemuda Lapis Lazuli itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melirik ke dalam dapur lagi. Melihat Vanadise yang memakai celemek hijaunya.

"Aku akan memasaknya lagi. Kalian bantu aku ya!" Ujar gadis itu dengan suara bersemangatnya, juga tersenyum.

Jujur saja, Elazul tidak menyangka kalau senyum Vanadise bisa membuatnya agak terkejut. Tanya kenapa? Karena senyum Vanadise begitu manis membuatnya sedikit terpana, walau ia ingin sekali menyangkal dan membuang pikiran itu. Memang baru kali ini ia melihat Vanadise yang tersenyum.

Karena tidak mau berpikiran yang menurut Elazul adalah pikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi, Elazul segera melangkah dari depan pintu itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi, untuk menunggu Vanadise.

"Elazul... Di sini hangat sekali yaaa..." Ujar Pearl sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Elazul terdiam sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah dan berkata, "Ya..."

"Elazul!" Vanadise melongokkan kepalanya ke luar dapur.

"Hn?"

Merasa tidak enak dan merasa tidak sopan kalau berbicara dari dapur, Vanadise menghampiri pemuda itu. "Maaf ya... Tampaknya kau harus menungguku karena..."

Tanpa menunggu selesainya kalimat Vanadise, ia langsung mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti, aku akan menunggu."

"Terima kasih!" Lalu Vanadise kembali ke dapur.

-00-00-

Lisa dan Bud mencuci piring dan menyuruh Vanadise beristirahat saja, mereka tidak mau Vanadise kerepotan setelah ulah mereka yang menggosongkan Sweetmacaroni.

Mereka semua telah makan bersama. Vanadise telah meminta Elazul (dan Pearl pastinya) untuk ikut makan juga karena dia sudah memasak banyak untuk mereka semua. Tidak perlu disangkal, masakan Vanadise memang sangat enak. Entah berapa kali Pearl berkomentar dengan senang sambil meminta pendapat Elazul yang selalu dijawab, "Hn..."

Merasa sudah malam untuk pergi, Vanadise menyarankan Elazul agar pergi besok saja dan malam ini menginap di rumahnya. Elazul hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan ragunya.

"Pearl, kau bisa tidur di tempat tidurku. Kamarnya di atas." Kata Vanadise.

Pearl mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kuantar ya..."

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke atas.

Tentu saja Elazul tidak ikut, itu kan kamar cewek, lagi pula Elazul pernah masuk ke sana walau hanya sekali. Elazul duduk diam di kursinya bersama secangkir teh yang Vanadise buatkan untuknya. Sedangkan Pearl sudah meminum habis tehnya tadi.

"Hei, pemuda Lapis Lazuli."

Elazul menoleh ke arah suara mungil itu. Terlihat Lisa dan Bud menghampirinya. "Di mana _Master_?"

"... ...Dia ke atas bersama Pearl. Dia mengantar Pearl." Jawab Elazul.

"Ada apa, Bud, Lisa?" Vanadise beranjak turun dan menghampiri dua anak kecil itu.

"Kami akan tidur." Kata Lisa. "Kami mau mengucapkan selamat tidur."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Vanadise mengusap kepala kedua bocah itu. "Selamat tidur..."

"_Master_ kapan tidur?" Tanya Bud.

"Hmm..." Vanadise memutar bola matanya. "Tidak perlu menungguku karena aku akan tidur di tempat lain."

"Tempat lain?"

"Ya, Lisa, karena Pearl akan tidur di tempat tidurku. Jadi kalian jangan berisik ya."

Wajah anak kembar itu berubah drastis, cemas. "Tidak boleh! Kalau begitu_ Master_ tidur di tempatku saja!!" Ujar mereka bersamaan.

**Sweatdrop.** "Mana mungkin... Tempat tidur kalian tidak muat untuk badanku..." Vanadise menggandeng tangan mereka sampai ke depan tangga. "Kalian lekas tidur, sudah malam. Jangan khawatirkan aku ok!"

"Humm..." Walaupun sebenarnya mereka ingin mengeleng, tapi Vanadise terus mendesak mereka yang akhirnya menurut dan naik ke atas.

"Huff..." Vanadise menghela nafas, lalu menghampiri Elazul. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa beristirahat di perpustakaanku, di sana ada selimut, bantal dan alas tidur. Maaf, karena aku tidak memiliki ruangan untuk istirahat lagi."

"... Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Elazul dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"_Tidak perlu menatap dengan seperti itu kan? Seperti ingin mencincangku saja..."_ Vanadise jadi teringat tatapan tajam Elazul waktu di Tower of Leires dulu. "Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku... karena aku masih ada pekerjaan." Kata Vanadise.

"Lalu sehabis itu?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu khawatir. Aku keluar dulu." Vanadise membuka pintu dan melewatinya, lalu menutupnya dengan perlahan, hampir tidak ada suara.

Elazul menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup. Ia tidak mencegah Vanadise, tidak beranjak ke perpustakaan untuk beristirahat, juga tidak menghabiskan teh yang ada di mejanya. Ia hanya menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"_Apa sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan gadis itu?"_ Elazul memikirkan macam-macam. Mungkinkah Vanadise merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan? Mungkinkah Vanadise akan membahayakan dirinya dan Pearl? Atau mungkinkah Vanadise adalah Jewel Hunter yang sering disebut-sebut itu?

Cepat-cepat Elazul menyingkirkan segala pikiran buruknya. Apa mungkin, seorang gadis bisa membuat dua anak kecil sangat mencemaskannya, lalu kali ini menangis dan menyesal setengah mati hanya karena seloyang Sweetmacaroni gosong yang telah dijanjikan setengah matang padahal gadis itu tidak memarahi mereka (menatap tajam saja tidak)? Lalu mendiamkan tangis mereka dengan membelai dan memeluk mereka? Dengan kelembutannya, dengan senyum manisnya. Apa mungkin orang yang telah melindungi Pearl di Tower of Leires sampai mati-matian sampai lemas sendiri adalah orang yang berbahaya?

Elazul menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin berprasangka apa-apa lagi pada Vanadise. Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursi tanpa menghabiskan tehnya, lalu melangkah, bukan ke perpustakaan, tapi keluar. Tampaknya ia ingin mengikuti Vanadise.

"Kau mencari gadis itu?"

"Hm?" Elazul melihat -Sproutling menatap dengan mata lugunya.

"Kalau kau mencarinya, dia tadi ke sana." Kata Sproutling sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan Elazul. "Kurasa dia ke Workshop, karena tidak membawa keranjang untuk panen."

Sang Lapis Knight itu hanya mengangguk, ia berjalan ke jalan yang ditunjukkan Sproutling tadi. Tidak membutuhkah waktu lama bagi Elazul untuk menemukan Workshop itu. Dia sudah berada di depan gedung karang yang bertuliskan Workshop.

Agak ragu, Elazul memasukinya. Ada jalan di dalam gedung itu. Kanan, kiri, dan tengah. Membuat Elazul bingung.

"_The waves of time take me deeper into you_

_A haze as blue as summer skies_

_And turn to find_

_The key will not unlock the door_

_This broken bird away it flies"_

Elazul mendengar suara musik dari jalan sebelah kanan. (aku tidak tahu yang benar yang mana untuk workshop alat musik, kalau yang benar yang tengah, anggap saja Elazul ke sana, ok. –Author-). Ia segera melangkah ke sana, membuka sedikit pintunya dan melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Kemudian ia hanya bisa menatap, bagaimana Vanadise bernyanyi dengan lembutnya. Bersama alunan sebuah flute yang melayang di tengah suatu medium, di atas flute itu ada sebuah kartu Gold, Wisp.

_And I ask you_

_Can we ease the pain of those who lost _

_Can we know the cause of all this sorrow _

_Can we catch the tears of a broken world_

_Falling down upon the earth... Holding back..."_

_(-Stars of TearsGently Stars are Raining Down-)_

_(-Xenogears-)_

Vanadise berhenti bernyanyi, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas lalu memejamkan matanya. "Kesucian, kemurnian, kebaikan, berikan aku jalan menuju surga..." Seketika itu terlihat aura putih bertabur kerlap kerlip cahaya memutar di sekeliling Vanadise.

"Melalui instrumental, melalui para Spirit, melalui alunan, berikan kekuatan padaku untuk kedamaian dunia!" Vanadise membuka matanya. "WISP!"

Seketika itu semua kerlap kerlip cahaya berkumpul di tangan kanan Vanadise, bersinar, lalu melayang ke kartu. Kartu itu bersinar, lalu turun memasuki flute yang kemudian juga bersinar. Terang sekali, sehingga Elazul tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kartu itu menghilang.

Flute yang melayang, turun secara perlahan ke medium. Vanadise menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengambilnya. "Akhirnya selesai juga..." Dia meletakkan alat musik itu ke meja, sebelum akhirnya dia memegangi kepalanya. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Vanadise merasa pusing. Ia terlihat lunglai, dan akan roboh sebentar lagi.

"Vanadise!!!" Elazul segera masuk dan menangkap tubuh Vanadise sebelum terbentur lantai yang berwarna biru.

"Uh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pikiran Elazul langsung berkelit. _"Dasar bodoh!! Mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja!"_

Vanadise menatap mata hijau Elazul dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ng..." Elazul memalingkan wajahnya, ia jadi salah tingkah, ia belum memikirkan alasan kedatangannya sama sekali.

Jadi, apa yang akan Vanadise pikirkan? Seorang penguntitkah Elazul? Bukan, bukan itu. Vanadise hanya bingung kenapa pemuda yang sudah dua kali (ini yang kedua, baca The Looking-glass Tower —Author--) mencegah dirinya roboh dengan menangkap pinggang dan punggungnya itu ada di Workshopnya.

"Lalu... Apa kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Vanadise.

"Itu..." Elazul tidak berniat menjawab. Pikirannya kacau balau. _"Untuk apa aku ke sini?"_. Ia tidak berprasangka buruk lagi, ia tidak ingin menyelidiki, ia hanya cemas. Kecemasan, tapi berbeda dengan kecemasan yang ia alami kalau Pearl menghilang. Kecemasan yang lain.

Begitu mendengar suara batuk pelan Vanadise, Elazul langsung tersadar dari pikiran kacau balaunya. "Bahas itu nanti... Kau terlihat lelah, kau harus istirahat."

Vanadise mencoba bangkit, tapi ia tidak terlalu kuat untuk bangun sendiri dan harus dibantu oleh Elazul. "Hari ini adalah hari Starry Night. Aku tidak boleh melewatkannya."

"Starry Night?"

"Malam di mana kau bisa memanggil para bintang untuk memenuhi langit dan Spirit untuk bernyanyi. Itu adalah malam ini. Untuk memanggil mereka, aku membutuhkan Flute ini." Vanadise mengambil Flute yang ada di meja. "Yang harus dibuat pada malam Starry Night juga. Dan aku tidak mungkin memberi tahu Bud atau Lisa, mereka bisa cemas. Lagi pula, anak-anak tidak boleh melihat bintang yang ada di permukaan bumi, mereka bisa terbawa ke langit."

Elazul menatap Vanadise, ia tidak tahu tentang Starry Night atau apapun namanya. Di dalam pikirannya, ia penasaran dengan hal itu, dan ia ingin meminta Vanadise agar mengajaknya turut serta.

"_Itu tidak mungkin, bodoh! Meminta agar kau diajak? Kau bercanda!!"_ Pada akhirnya Elazul malah mengumpat sendiri.

"Aku harus bergegas, Elazul. Kalau tidak, aku bisa melewatkan malam ini tanpa apa-apa." Kata Vanadise, ia mulai melangkah, satu langkah, dua langkah, dan tubuhnya lunglai lagi.

"Kau bercanda!" Elazul memapahnya. "Kau saja tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar!" Omelnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya..."

Sikap Vanadise membuat Elazul pusing, tampaknya dia lebih keras kepala. _"Kalau begitu..."_ "Berhenti mengoceh, dan aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke tempat Starry Night."

"Eh?"

Elazul tidak membiarkan Vanadise untuk bertanya. Pemuda itu segera menunduk. "Biarkan aku menggendongmu lagi. Jadi kau tidak perlu berjalan dengan sempoyongan." _"Ha, ha... Alasan bagus... Kau benar-benar bodoh!!!!" _Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Walau ragu, Vanadise menerima tawaran itu. Ia tahu, kalau ia memang tidak kuat untuk berjalan banyak. Vanadise bukan wanita yang lemah. Tapi untuk mengakses Wisp atau Shadow butuh tenaga ekstra, apalagi dengan kartu Gold.

Dengan pengarahan dari Vanadise, mereka tiba di tempat Trent di sebuah halaman rumah Vanadise, tempat sebuah pohon besar yang menumbuhkan bermacam-macam buah. Vanadise mengatakan kalau pohon itu tumbuh dari sebuah bibit yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu Seven Wisdoms.

"Tampaknya Trent sedang tertidur..." Kata Vanadise ketika melihat raut batang pohon yang menyerupai muka dan matanya terpejam.

"Pohon ini bisa berinteraksi?" Tanya Elazul.

"Ya... Mungkin karena ia bibit dari Seven Wisdoms." Vanadise melihat ke atas, tidak ada bintang. Ia beralih pada Elazul. "Elazul, bisakah kita ke dahan yang itu?" Vanadise menunjuk sebuah dahan.

Elazul mengangguk dan melangkah ke dahan itu lalu menurunkan Vanadise untuk membiarkan gadis itu duduk di dahan, kemudian Elazul menyusulnya dengan duduk di sampingnya.

"Dan... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memainkan alat musik..." Vanadise menunjukkan Flute-nya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya di terpa cahaya lampu yang sangat remang. "Kau lihat... Hari ini tidak ada bintang, maupun bulan, malam sangat gelap. Maka dari itu, kita harus memanggil Starry Night..."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Vanadise segera memainkan Flute-nya. Terdengar indah, anggun, juga menyedihkan. Elazul membiarkannya dengan menutup matanya. Menikmati lagu itu sendiri.

**_Pyasssh..._** Merasa ada yang muncul, Elazul membuka matanya. Seketika itu ia langsung terkejut juga terpana. Terlihat bintang-bintang di segala penjuru, perlahan tapi pasti, bintang-bintang itu naik ke atas dan menghiasi langit malam. Malam yang gelap dan hampa, menjadi terang dan hidup.

Belum hilang keterkejutannya, ia mendengarkan suara nyanyian yang sangat indah. Bergegas ia menurunkan kepalanya, lalu ia melihat semua Spirit berkumpul dan bernyanyi. Dari Shadow sampai Wisp, mereka semua berkumpul dan menyanyikan lagu yang sangat menakjubkan diiringi alunan Flute dari Vanadise.

Spirit Undine melayang menghampiri Vanadise yang kemudian tersenyum dan menghentikan permainannya. Ia memberikan Flute-nya pada Undine dan Undine turun berkumpul lagi dengan Spirit lainnya, ia juga memainkan Flute dengan alunan yang sama seperti yang dimainkan Vanadise.

"Indah bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Elazul dari keterkejutannya. Lapis Knight itu memalingkan wajah dan mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu..."

"Kalau setiap malam seperti ini... Mungkin dunia akan bahagia ya..." Lanjut Vanadise.

"... Kau berharap begitu?" Tanya Elazul.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Membuat Elazul menoleh ke Vanadise, berniat memanggilnya dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, karena Vanadise tertidur, kepalanya memakai pundak Elazul sebagai topangannya.

Elazul tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Ia tidak mungkin membangunkan Vanadise setelah memandangi wajah lelah yang tertidur itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk pikirannya yang terlalu menyadari kalau Vanadise membuatnya terpaku karena hal lain. Hal apakah itu? Bagaimana dengan rasa "suka"?

"_APAKAH AKU SUDAH GILA!!!???"_ Dan itu yang langsung muncul di kepala Elazul. _"Aku memang menyukai permainan organnya, aku memang kagum dengan kehebatan bermain Spear-nya, aku memang pernah mamintanya untuk melindungi Pearl, aku memang terpana oleh kebaikannya, aku memang menanyakan namanya dengan bertanya pada Pearl (bukan Pearl yang langsung memberi tahu, tapi aku nanya dulu), dan kali ini aku memang sangat terpana oleh permainan Flute dan pengetahuannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai orangnya!!!!"_

Hancur... lebur... meledak...3...2...1... Duar! Itulah yang ada di pikiran Elazul, kebingungan yang amat sangat akan perasannya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti akan perasaannya itu.

Sadar kalau malam itu cukup dingin, Elazul melepas jubahnya dan menyelimuti Vanadise dengan jubahnya. Ia tidak mau kalau nanti Vanadise malah masuk angin.

Sekali lagi, Elazul memandang wajah Vanadise yang tertidur, yang tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sekejap saja, wajah Elazul memerah, ia tidak berani memandang lama-lama. Pada akhirnya dia membiarkan -gadis berambut model pipa disampingnya, tertidur pulas di pundaknya.


	6. Lucky Clover Part 1

**_Lucky Clover (Part 1)_**

Vanadise terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara kicauan burung. Ia mengira kalau ia akan melihat ranting Trent di atasnya, tapi ternyata salah, ia melihat langit-langit kayu. Teringat kalau tadi malam ia bersama Elazul, ia langsung memanggil nama pemuda itu sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Selimut yang entah kapan digunakannya perlahan jatuh dari sebagian tubuhnya. (Elazul sudah mengambil kembali jubahnya—Author--)

Tidak ada jawaban. Mata Vanadise mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Itu adalah perpustakaan. Vanadise mengira-kira, kalau mungkin saja Elazul yang membawanya masuk ke rumah. Tapi pemuda itu tidak ada.

Vanadise mencoba mencari. Ruang makan, dapur, sampai kamar mandi, tapi sosok yang ia mau tidak ia temukan, sampai akhirnya ia mencari sampai ke luar.

"Apa kau mencari pemuda serba hijau biru itu?" Sproutling yang biasa ada di depan rumah menghampiri Vanadise. "Aku sempat bertanya padanya, dan dia bilang dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat bernama Geo."

"…. Begitu ya…" Vanadise menatap Sproutling itu.

"Lebih baik kau menyusulnya, karena dia beberapa kali berbalik untuk menatap rumahmu." Kata Sproutling dengan polosnya.

"Baiklah……"

"Kalau begitu aku bermain dulu." Lalu Sproutling-nya pergi.

Vanadise masuk ke dalam rumah lagi, lalu melihat Bud dan Lisa turun dari tangga.

"Selamat pagi……" Sapa Lisa dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Pagi…." Balas Vanadise.

"Apa nanti kau akan pergi?" Tanya Bud sambil menguap.

Vanadise mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah….. Aku harus menyusul Elazul ke Geo secepatnya."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Vanadise tiba di Geo, kota yang terkenal sebagai kota pelajar. Kota itu sangat luas, bermacam-macam bangunan dan toko ada di sana. Vanadise mulai melangkah, ia mencari-cari sosok pemuda Lapis Lazuli, karena lelah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat pemilik toko Jewel yang pernah ditemuinya di Gato Grottoes.

Berbekal petunjuk dari seseorang, Vanadise menemukan toko itu di bagian utama kota. _Jewelry Shop_ "Wendell", itu yang tertulis pada papan dekat pintu masuk. Dan Vanadise memasuki toko itu.

"Selamat datang….." Walaupun agak lupa, Vanadise masih ingat suara dan nama pemilik toko yang waktu itu, Alex. Pemilik toko yang masih muda itu tersenyum. "Hei, kau yang waktu di Gato ya?"

"Lama tak jumpa." Kata Vanadise, baru saja akan menghampiri konter, matanya menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari, Elazul. "Elazul?"

Elazul berbalik, ia terdiam sambil menatap Vanadise. "Akhirnya kau ke sini juga….."

"Menungguku, _eh_?"

"…….. Kurasa….." _"Dungu….."_ Lagi-lagi pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera menyelesaikan urusanku." Vanadise berjalan ke konter dan menemui Alex. Mereka berbincang cukup akrab, layaknya teman lama, dan Vanadise membeli beberapa material.

"Mau pergi sama-sama?" Tanya Elazul ketika Vanadise menghampirinya.

Vanadise mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Ayo pergi." Elazul melangkah keluar di susul oleh Vanadise.

"Sepertinya kita telah berhasil!" Terdengar suara anak perempuan.

Vanadise dan Elazul kebingungan, karena di luar tidak ada anak perempuan seorang pun. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengungan aneh, dan seorang anak perempuan serba hijau keluar dari suatu pusaran putih.

"Hey! Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu, kotor?" Terdengar lagi suara yang aneh lagi, kali ini seperti suara pria setengah baya. Dan sebuah (aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik…… '') Seperti papan besar bundar mozaik berbentuk wajah keluar dari suatu pusaran dengan dengungan yang sama seperti saat keluarnya anak perempuan serba hijau tadi.

Anak perempuan itu berbalik. "Tapi aku…."

"Kamu itu cuma seorang kotoran!" Maki papan mozaik.

"Hmph!" Gadis tadi terlihat kesal. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang dengan cara yang sama seperti pada saat mereka muncul.

**_Cling!_** Core Elazul berkilat sesaat. Elazul menatap tempat -anak perempuan serba hijau dan papan mozaik muncul-dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Gadis itu? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin!"

Kalau Core Elazul sudah bersinar seperti itu, Vanadise langsung tanggap. "Jumi?"

"Aku tidak mau menebaknya kalau aku tidak berbicara dan bertemu dengannya." Kata Elazul.

"Kalau begitu kita cari."

"Kau mau membantuku lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu………" _"Basa-basi…."_ "Tidak… aku akan berterima kasih sekali."

Vanadise tertawa kecil.

"_Dia tertawa?"_

Lalu tersenyum pada Elazul. Vanadise teringat kalimat Elazul waktu di Domina. "Aku akan menirumu. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Anggap aku membayar hutang karena kau telah membantuku memanggil Starry Night. Tanpamu, mungkin aku akan melewatkannya."

"_Uh…" _Elazul memalingkan wajahnya. "…..Terserah…." Tidak ada komentar lain.

"Aku akan bertanya pada seseorang, mungkin akan dapat suatu informasi tentang gadis serba hijau tadi. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ok." Lalu Vanadise berlari meninggalkan Elazul untuk menghampiri seorang siswa yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko.

"_Aku tidak bisa menatapnya ketika dia tersenyum……."_ Elazul mengeluh. "Pikiranku bisa kacau balau lagi jika aku melakukannya……."

"Melakukan apa?"

**Deg!** _"Sekeras itu kah suaraku!!?"_ Elazul mengumpat dalam hatinya, ketika melihat Vanadise sudah ada di depannya dengan wajah bingung.

"…… Bukan apa-apa…." Elazul memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh, iya, tentang anak perempuan yang tadi…… Tampaknya dia siswi di satu-satunya akademi di kota ini." Kata Vanadise. "Kita ke sana?"

Elazul mengangguk. "Baiklah."

//Di akademi….. (wahaha!)

Vanadise dan Elazul memasuki sebuah kelas yang katanya tempat anak perempuan serba hijau belajar. Mereka memasukinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang mencurigakan. Karena di sana siapapun boleh masuk walaupun dalam jam pelajaran. Sekarang papan Mozaik yang sedang mengajar. Mereka menemukan anak perempuan itu di salah satu meja.

"Halo!" Sapa anak perempuan serba hijau itu ketika Elazul dan Vanadise menghampirinya.

**_Cling!_ **Core Elazul bersinar sesaat, lalu di susul dengan kilatan sesaat dari sebuah Core yang dikenakan anak peremapuan itu.

"Ahh! Seorang Jumi!" Elazul terlihat lega. "Aku seorang Lapis Knight, Elazul. Aku dalam perjalanan mencari Jumi yang lain."

"Wow!" Anak itu terlihat senang.

"Diamlah, kotoran!" Papan Mozaik berseru dari depan kelas.

Elazul berbalik dan menatap papan Mozaik dengan marah. "Kotoran!?"

Anak perempuan tadi menenangkan Elazul. "_Now, now….._ Tenanglah, Elazul! Jangan naik darah dulu."

"Benar….." Tambah Vanadise. "Marahnya nanti saja, ini di dalam kelas….."

"…… Baiklah…." Elazul mengalah.

"Mr. Nunuzac, sedang mengajar….." Anak perempuan itu memperhatikan ke depan.

Papan Mozaik, Mr. Nunuzac, menjatuhkan diri. "Inilah, _Dovey-Doves_!" Lalu dari tubuhnya keluar beberapa merpati.

"Jangan biarkan itu mendapatkanmu….." Komentar anak itu, lalu Nunuzac bangun. Anak perempuan itu berbalik pada Elazul dan Vanadise. "Aku sedang ada kelas sekarang. Ayo kita bertemu di perpustakaan pada waktu lain! Mungkin pada hari Gnome atau Undine."

Vanadise mengangguk. "Baiklah……" Lalu pada Elazul. "Lebih baik kita pergi….."

"……. …ya…" Lalu Elazul melangkah keluar.

"Ng… Tunggu…." Anak tadi memanggil.

"Ya?" Vanadise berbalik.

"Bisa beritahu namamu padaku? Kau bisa memanggilku Esmeralda!" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau bisa memanggilku Vanadise."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Vanadise menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu?" Tanya Elazul ketika Vanadise keluar.

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau namanya adalah Esmeralda." Jawab Vanadise, lalu ia memandang sekitar. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita harus menunggu selama dua hari untuk hari libur terdekat, yaitu Gnome. Kau ada ide?"

"…..Bagaimana kalau kau pulang dulu?"

"Rumahku cukup jauh…. Kau mau membunuhku dengan menyuruhku bolak-balik dari sini ke rumah?"

"…..Tidak, bukan itu maksudku……"

"Lalu kita harus melakukan apa selama dua hari?"

"……. Tidak tahu…."

"Begitu juga denganku."

Mereka berdua menghela nafas lelah.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk dan minum secangkir teh untuk mendinginkan kepala. Bagaimana, kau mau?" Tanya Vanadise kemudian.

"Terserah….."

-00-00-00-00-

//Di Café "Sorry, Carl!"

"Lalu kau pikir, bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Vanadise setelah menyeruput tehnya.

"Tidak tahu……"

Mendengar jawaban _ogah-ogahan_ itu Vanadise hanya bisa menghela nafas. _"Benar-benar deh….."_ Ia hanya bisa mengeluh.

"Mungkin kita bisa cari penginapan?" Elazul mengangkat cangkirnya. "Kita bisa menginap dan menunggu 2 hari. Selama itu aku juga bisa mencari informasi tentang Jumi yang lainnya." Lalu ia meminum tehnya.

"Mungkin idemu bagus juga….. Kita bisa menanyakannya pada pengelola café ini." Kata Vanadise kemudian. "Akan kutanyakan sekarang." Ia beranjak dan menghampiri konter, lalu kembali dengan wajah **sweatdrop**. "Ternyata café ini merangkap sebagai penginapan….. Aku tidak tahu café, yah…. Bisa dibilang tidak buruk…."

"Maksudmu jelek?"

"…… Yah… begitulah….. café ini punya penginapan dan hanya satu-satunya penginapan di kota sebesar ini……"

Elazul menatap Vanadise dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bergurau?"

"Apa bedanya dengan bercanda? Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau membuat kelakar?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak….."

"Kalau begitu apa kau membuat lelucon?"

"Elazul…… itu sama saja dengan kelakar, bercanda, ataupun bergurau……Aku tidak bergurau, bercanda, membuat kelakar, ataupun membuat lelucon….. Aku SERIUS!" Kali ini Vanadise benar-benar lelah.

"…….." Elazul terdiam. "Kalau begitu kita harus menginap di tempat seperti ini….. Aku lebih memilih gua dengan beberapa vampir….."

"Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain…… Memangnya kau mau pulang?"

"_Susah juga……"_

-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Dua hari dilewati Elazul dengan mengomel dan Vanadise yang menenangkannya. Geo memang panas. Elazul yang kesal menjadi tambah kesal.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

"Kuharap kita benar-benar bertemu Esmeralda..." Kata Elazul sambil melangkah.

"Kau tidak perlu mengomel begitu kan...?" Tanya Vanadise dengan suara pelan.

"Berisik..." Elazul mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei..." Vanadise mendahului Elazul lalu menatapnya dari dekat. "Kau marah padaku."

"Jangan dekatkan wajahmu padaku..." Protes Elazul. "Aku tidak ingin membentakmu."

Vanadise memutar bola matanya pelan. "Kau kan sudah beberapa kali membentakku... Heeeh..." Dia mengeluh.

Mereka sampai di perpustakaan dan langsung masuk. Di lantai bawah, ada Esmeralda dan Nunuzac. Vanadise dan Elazul langsung menghampiri mereka.

Begitu melihat kedatangan Elazul, Esmeralda terlihat senang sekali. "Oh, Elazul!"

"Diamlah, kotoran!" Nunuzac langsung membentak. "Ini bukan perang... Kau tidak perlu berteriak."

"Kotoran...?" Elazul mendelik.

"Kotoran yang tidak berguna!" Omel Nunuzac. "Core Jumi hanya sekali berguna untuk sihir mereka. Para penyihir bersaing dengan yang lainnya untuk core-core ini, tapi mereka semua tidak berguna!"

"Tunggu! Jangan di depan tamu." Esmeralda mencoba mencegah.

Nunuzac masih berbicara, "_The Ancient texts_ menyatakan kehebatan dari kekuatan mereka yang menakjubkan. Kekuatan yang sangat hebat dan kekuatan dari penyembuhan. Ini adalah murid praktekku yang manis, tapi dia hanyalah bongkahan kotoran yang sangat tidak berguna."

"Kenapa kau!!" Elazul naik darah.

"Elazul!" Vanadise menarik tangan Elazul untuk mencegahnya yang akan menghanjar Nunuzac yang akhirnya keburu menghilang. "Tenanglah, ya..."

Elazul hanya diam, dan Vanadise melepas tangan pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

"Whew..." Esmeralda menghela nafas.

"Apa kau benar-benar Jumi? Kenapa kau tidak melindungi dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Elazul dengan kesal.

"Karena itu adalah kebenaran. Dan orang-orang akan mencari core-ku!" Esmeralda membela diri.

"Hmph!" Elazul membuang muka.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. Dalam perjalananmu, Elazul, apa kau melihat seseorang yang mirip denganku?" Tanya Esmeralda.

"Tidak." Elazul beralih pada Vanadise. "Bagaimana denganmu Vanadise.

Vanadise menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak pernah melihat seorangpun."

"Oh..." Esmeralda terlihat kecewa.

"Mencari seseorang?" Tanya Elazul, ia terlihat ingin membantu.

"Maaf." Esmeralda tersenyum kecil. "Biarkan aku sendiri."

Elazul terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah..." Dan core-nya berkilat sesaat. "Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, bilang saja."

"Kau juga tidak perlu sungkan untuk bilang padaku." Ujar Vanadise, lalu menyusul Elazul yang sudah pergi duluan.

Di luar...

"Elazul..." Vanadise mencoba memanggil.

"Apa?" Tapi Elazul malah mendelik dengan tajam.

"..." Vanadise mengurungkan niat untuk bicara. "Maaf... tidak jadi..."

"Ada apa? Katakan saja." Tapi Elazul masih terlihat kesal.

"Sudahlah... Lebih baik kita cari minuman dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalamu. Ayo..." Vanadise melangkah pergi, dan Elazul mengikutinya masih dengan wajah kesal.

//Esok hari

Vanadise dan Elazul kembali ke sekolah dan menemui Esmeralda di kelasnya.

"Kau terlihat ada masalah..." Kata Elazul ketika melihat wajah muram Esmeralda.

Core mereka bersinar sesaat.

"Ya.. Aku ada suatu permintaan..." Esmeralda menunjuk Vanadise. "Kepada orang ini."

"Pada Vanadise?" Elazul memastikan.

"Pergilah ke perpustakaan, Elazul, pada hari Gnome atau Undine.." Kata Esmeralda.

Elazul mengangguk lalu keluar bersama Vanadise.

//Undine day

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita harus bolak-balik seperti ini setiap hari..." Keluh Elazul. "Kuharap tidak merepotkanmu..."

Vanadise menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir... Karena aku tertarik pada Jumi itu sendiri."

Elazul terhenti dari langkahnya dan menatap Vanadise dengan curiga. "Kau...?"

"Apa?" Vanadise juga berhenti, lalu ia mengerti tatapan Elazul. "Oh... Kau tidak perlu khawatir.. Bukan Core kalian yang membuatku tertarik, tapi kehidupan kalian... Bukankah, kalian ras yang paling sempurna? Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa berteman bukan?"

Elazul menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja ia kehilangan kendali ingin menghilangkan gadis itu walau nantinya ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. "Aku tahu... Maaf..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf!" Vanadise menepuk pundak Elazul sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Wajah Elazul memerah, bukan karena kepanasan, cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan rona itu.

//Di perpustakaan

"Terima kasih banyak telah datang!" Sambut Esmeralda.

"Jadi, apa yang dapat kami lakukan untukmu?" Tanya Elazul.

"Pertama, biarkan aku menjelaskan. Aku lari dari jumi City dan diambil oleh akademi."

"Kenapa Jumi City mati?"

"Florina, satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan, diculik."

"_Healing..._Florina...?"

"Sangat mengandung resiko untuk tinggal bersama di Jumi City... Karena kekuatan penyembuhan sudah tidak ada lagi... Di dalam kehancuran aku telah terlempar dari saudari-saudariku."

"Jadi _Nunu-magic-guy_ itu.. Dia telah turut ikut campur, _eh_?"

Esmeralda menggeleng menyangkal pernyataan Elazul. "Tidak, Mr. Nunuzac telah memasukkan aku. Dalam pertukaran untuk instruksinya dalam sihir... Aku berjanji kalau aku akan tinggal sampai seorang _knight_ muncul."

"Jadi aku harus menjadi _knight_-mu, _eh_?"

"Tidak, Elazul. Kau sudah punya seorang _guardian_, kan? Mr. Nunuzac bilang itu dua timing."

"Tapi _knights _dan _guardians_ bukan kekasih atau apapun..."

"Yang paling banyak dilakukan adalah melindungi dirinya sendiri dan yang satu lagi. Berhentilah sok jago, _Jumi Boy._" Omel Nunuzac.

"Kau meremehkan aku." Delik Elazul. "Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"

Esmeralda menatap Vanadise yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. "Mr. Nunuzac bilang kalau mungkin aku harus meminta pada Vanadise."

"Tentu saja! Aku menyukai _exotic hair-pipes_ itu!" Kata Nunuzac.

"Jadi." Elazul bertanya pada Vanadise. "Apa yang akan kau katakan, Vanadise?"

"Dari awal aku bilang akan membantu bukan? Tentu saja aku akan setuju menjadi _knight_ Esmeralda." Jawab Vanadise.

Esmeralda tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Vanadise!"

Elazul menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah ke arah pintu keluar. "Baiklah, Aku akan pergi ke _Jewelry Shop._ Bilang padaku kau kalian membutuhkanku. Aku harap kita dapat menemukan saudari-saudarinya." Katanya pada Vanadise.

Vanadise memandang sampai Elazul menghilang dan beralih pada Esmeralda. "Deskripsikan bagaimana saudari-saudarimu itu, Esmeralda."

Gadis serba hijau itu menunjuk Core-nya. "Jangan khawatir. Saudari-saudariku akan tergambar di Core-ku. Kita akan melihat mereka secepatnya."


	7. Lucky Clover Part 2

_**Lucky Clover (Part 2)**_

Vanadise dan Esmeralda hampir sudah berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru Geo. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Jumi lainnya ada.

Di depan Toko Jewelry...

"Tidak ada di mana pun..." Esmeralda terlihat kecewa.

"Tidak perlu khawatir... Mereka pasti bisa ditemukan..." Vanadise menghibur. Ia melihat ke sekeliling lalu tersadar kalau mereka ada di depan toko Jewelry. "Mereka... Dijual tidak...?"

"_Huh_? Apa maksudmu dengan dijual?" Esmeralda lalu melihat ke arah toko. "Oh!" Dan ia langsung masuk dengan berlari.

"Hei, tunggu!" Vanadise menyusulnya.

Esmeralda lari ke arah konter, dan Vanadise mengejarnya, hampir saja ia menabrak Elazul yang terkejut karena kedatangan mereka.

"Jangan berlari di dalam toko." Protes Alex dengan muka masam.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru." Kata Esmeralda. "Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang seperti Core-ku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Core-nya.

Elazul tersadar. "Tunggu! Berarti saudari-saudarimu...?"

Esmeralda berbalik. "Hanya Core mereka yang tinggal. Mereka telah dibawa oleh prajurit Deathbringer."

"Oh, jadi kau mencari kenangan-kenangan dari saudari-saudarimu."

"Tidak. Pasti ada sedikit sihir yang tersisa pada Core mereka. Jika aku memiliki air mata penyembuhan, aku bisa mengembalikan mereka!"

Elazul terdiam sesaat. "Satu-satunya yang bisa menitikkan air mata hanyalah Florina, dan dia tidak ada bersama kita." Ia menghela nafas. "Tidakkah keselamatanmu lebih penting? Biarkan aku yang mengurus dan kembalilah ke kelas."

"Bagaimana dengan pedang itu?" Esmeralda terlihat kesal. "Jika kau seorang _Knight_, jangan berbicara seperti kucing pengecut!"

Elazul menatap gadis itu. "Kau sangat berbeda dengan Pearl."

"Um, maaf." Alex membuka suara.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Alex?" Tanya Vanadise.

"Kami tidak menjual _Jumi Cores_ di sini." Kata Alex.

"Wah, jarang sekali! Seorang penjual yang sopan! Dan di sini aku telah berpikir kalau toko Jewelry sama saja sebagai rumah duka." Esmeralda beralih pada Vanadise. "Baiklah, ayo pergi ke yang selanjutnya."

Vanadise mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua keluar toko.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya ada seorang Jumi di kota ini..." Alex bergumam sendiri.

"Sekarang ke mana?" Tanya Vanadise.

"Hum..." Esmeralda celingak-celinguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe itu?"

"Baiklah..."

Mereka berdua ke Cafe "Sorry, Carl!" tempat Elazul dan Vanadise menginap.

"Tolong berbicara dari konter." Ujar Teapo pengelola ketika Vanadise akan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Katakan, apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang seperti ini?" Tanya Esmeralda sambil menunjuk Core-nya dan Core-nya bersinar sesaat.

Teapo itu terlihat terkejut. "Siapa... Siapa sebenarnya kamu?"

"Apa kau punya?" Esmeralda balik bertanya.

"Tidak! Tentu tidak!" Teapo terlihat kikuk dan panik.

Esmeralda terdiam sesaat. "Kupikir kau memilikinya. Hanya prasangka, Aku rasa..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" Tanya Vanadise. "Setelah kita mencari seharian, kau pasti lelah."

Esmeralda mengengguk pelan. "Baiklah..."

//Dryad Day

"Sekarang ke mana?" Tanya Vanadise.

"Hmm... Kalau menurut nalurimu?" Esmeralda balik bertanya.

"_Dia sudah kehabisan ide...?"_ "Bagaimana kalau tempat kepala sekolah di akademi? Kita belum ke sana..."

"Baiklah..."

//Principal's Office

Esmeralda melongok ke dalam ruangan. "Kurasa tidak ada orang di sini." Lalu ia berlari ke tengah ruangan. "Jawab aku..." Lalu Core-nya berkilat. Esmeralda berlari ke lemari, mengaduk-aduk lalu mengangkat sebuah Core dari dalamnya. "Ketemu!" Ia terlihat senang. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti pencuri?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak juga..." Vanadise menatapnya. "Karena itu adalah saudarimu bukan? Kurasa itu adalah hakmu."

"Kau seorang _Knight_ yang hebat. Aku selalu ingin untuk bisa mengatakan itu. Terima kasih!" Esmeralda melangkah keluar.

"Lalu...?" Vanadise bertanya arah selanjutnya.

"Hmm... Ayo kita Palace of Arts! Di tempat yang seperti istana!"

//Palace of Arts

Vanadise dan Esmeralda berlari menghampiri Christie, pemilik Palace of Arts dan asistennya Sotherbee.

"Hai. Pernahkah kau melihat permata yang seperti ini?" Tanya Esmeralda sambil menunjukkan Core-nya pada Christie.

"Yah?" Christie beralih pada Sotherbee. "Apakah kau pernah melihat permata seprti itu, Sotherbee?"

"Aku melihatnya satu di tempat penyimpanan di bawah!" Jawab Sotherbee.

"Lihatlah di tempat penyimpanan." Kata Christie. "Aku akan memberikan permatanya jika kamu membutuhkannya."

Esmeralda tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih!" Lalu segera ke pintu tempat ke ruang penyimpanan.

"... Kenapa?"

Vanadise terhenti mendengar suara Sotherbee. Gadis itu berbalik sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan.

"Sebuah Core Jumi hanya akan memberimu kemalangan!" Lalu Christie menutup wajahnya seperti menangis.

Vanadise hanya diam memandang mereka, lalu masuk ke ruang penyimpanan untuk menyusul Esmeralda.

"Apa ini?" Esmeralda bertanya-tanya pada sebuah patung yang berada di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Vanadise memandangi patung yang berupa patung seorang wanita cantik itu."

"Apa yang dilakukan Lady Diana di sini? Diana!" Esmeralda memanggil ke arah patung itu.

"_Diana...?" _Vanadise terdiam. _"Pernahkah aku mendengar nama itu sebelumnya?"_

Patung wanita itu bersinar, lalu semua warna abu-abu menghilang dan munculah seoarang wanita berambut cokelat dan bergaun putih berdiri di atas sebuah lempeng batu.

Diana, si patung wanita itu memandang Esmeralda. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Aku bukan lagi seorang Jumi."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Esmeralda dengan muka sendu.

"Jumi telah menjadi malapetaka. Sebagaimana pun juga kau harus menyerah menjadi seorang Jumi."

"Tidak akan!" Esmeralda membuang muka, lalu menatap Diana. "Saudari-saudariku memanggilku walaupun tanpa Core mereka! Yang lainnya adalah sama! Mereka menunggu air mata penyembuhan!"

"Jumi terakhir yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan, Florina, telah mati." Diana menatap lurus. "Tidak ada jalan untuk mengembalikan kita semua..."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Diana terdiam sesaat. "Bawa Core saudari-saudarimu dan pergi dari sini! _The Jewel Hunter_ akan datang!"

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Karena aku telah mengatakan pada pencurinya untuk datang dan mencuri Core-ku."

"_Apa!?"_ Vanadise terkejut. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Kau bisa mati!"

"Aku harus memilih satu kali ini untuk semuanya, sebagai pemimpin dari ras ini. Aku harap semuanya datang pada akhir bersama dengan Core-ku."

Esmeralda menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukannya!"

"Jika kau masih punya harapan, maka hiduplah sebagai seorang Jumi." Lalu Diana menunjuk ke arah bawah di dekat ujung gaunnya, di sana ada sebuah benda yang bersinar. Sebuah Core Jumi. "Core saudarimu ada di sana."

Esmeralda menagmbil Core-nya. "Saudariku... aku tidak akan menyerah! Jumi akan menangis lagi! Aku percaya itu!"

Diana terlihat tersenyum kecil, lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu-abu, menjadi patung batu lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh menjadi batu...Aku tidak akan menyerah..." Ujar Esmeralda dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kota..." Vanadise melangkah keluar diikuti Esmeralda.

//Geo City

"Dan tempat satu lagi di mana ada respon dari Core..." Lalu Core Esmeralda berkilat. "Aku yakin di _Coffe Shop_ yang sebelumnya... Ayo kita lihat!"

Vanadise dan Esmeralda segera ke Cafe "Sorry, Carl!"

Begitu memasuki cafe, Core Esmeralda langsung berkilat. "aku tahu kalau itu ada di sini!" Teriaknya, lalu berlari ke arah pot yang ada di tengah ruangan. Mengaduk-aduk di sana.

"Hei, hei, Esmeralda..." Vanadise berniat menenangkan, namun sepertinya percuma.

"_Blimey_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teapo pengelola cafe mengamuk. "Hentikan semua itu!"

"Ada di sini!" Esmeralda mengacungkan sebuah Core.

"Oi! Itu Emerald-ku!" Amuk Teapo.

"Ini adalah saudariku, aku ingin dia kembali!" Esmeralda marah.

"Apa yang kau celotehkan!? Kau harus keluar dari darah kematianmu!"

"Apa-apaan, kau seharusnya mengatakan semua itu pada burung merpati!" Lalu Esmeralda beralih pada Vanadise. "Ayolah! Kau _Knight_-ku! Bertarunglah untukku!"

"Sebentar...sebentar..." Vanadise masih berusaha menenangkan. "Aku mengerti perdebatan kalian dan tentang Core Saudarimu, Esmeralda. Tapi, sebuah kekerasan adalah suatu kesalahan untuk semua ini..."

"Kau tidak boleh menghantam seorang wanita! Itu adalah benar!" Kata Teapo. "Pakailah anggukanmu sekali! Jika kamu mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan, aku akan mendengarkan!"

Esmeralda memandang Vanadise sejenak. "Kau benar..." Lalu beralih pada Teapo. "Maafkan aku. Ceritanya sangat panjang. Akankah kau mendengarkanku?"

Teapo mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" _"Aku akan duduk di sini dan mendengarkan. Dan aku akan melempar mereka keluar."_

"Baik. Aku akan mulai." Lalu Esmeralda menceritakan semuanya. Dari sejarah Jumi sampai keadaan Jumi pada saat ini.

"_Blimey_!" Teapo menangis tersedu-sedu. "Terbunuh karena Core kalian? Itu keterlaluan!"

"Mereka tidak begitu saja mati. Bertahun umur yang lalu, Jumi menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka dengan air mata... Jadi kurasa aku bisa menghidupkan mereka kembali jika aku memiliki air mata penyembuhan."

"Jika kamu membutuhkan air mata, ambilah punyaku! Ambil sebanyak yang kau mau! Mereka hanyalah air teh, tapi mereka bagus dan murni. Kau bisa mengambilnya!" Kata Teapo yang masih menangis dengan mengeluarkan air mata tehnya.

"Air mata biasa tidak akan bisa. Harus dengan air mata Jumi."

Dahi Vanadise sedikit berkerut._ "Agak sedikit berbeda dari yang pernah kudengar dari Rubens... Rubens melarangku untuk menangisinya... Tapi Esmeralda bilang harus memakai air mata Jumi... Lalu apa yang sebenarnya?"_

Teapo berhenti menangis. "Apakah kamu bisa menangis, akhirnya?"

"Tidak. Air mata Jumi adalah bagian dari kehidupan. Karena itu kenapa air mata bisa menyembuhkan Jumi. Bertahun umur yang lalu, Jumi memasukkan kehidupan ke dalam air mata mereka dan membagi mereka dengan bebas. Tapi suatu hari, kami tidak bisa menangis lagi... Guruku bilang itu mungkin menjadi sebuah insting penyelamatan." Esmeralda menjelaskan lagi.

Teapo bingung. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kau benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan! Silakan, ambilah."

Esmeralda tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih!" Lalu ia keluar, diikuti Vanadise.

"Uh-oh, airku!" Teapo berteriak sendiri.

Di luar

"Untunglah ya..." Ujar Vanadise.

Esmeralda mengangguk. "Ya..."

_Srak.._. Sebuah nota jatuh di hadapan Esmeralda, dan gadis itu mengambilnya. "Lihat, sebuah catatan!" Lalu ia membacanya. "Ini mengatakan _"_The Lucky Clover_ akan menjadi milikku"_." Esmeralda beralih pada Vanadise. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"_Itu pasti Sandra..."_ "Jangan ke mana-mana, tetaplah bersamaku. Itu pasti _ Jewel Hunter_."

"Tapi..." Esmeralda memandang ke arah akademi. "Aku harus kembali ke akademi... Banyak yang harus aku selesaikan..."

Vanadise mendesaknya. "Ayolah! Kau bisa terancam bahaya! Salah sedikit saja kau bisa tewas! Tetaplah bersamaku dan kau akan baik-baik saja! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi!"

"Lagi?" Esmeralda memandang dengan bingung.

"..." Vanadise terdiam. "Dia adalah seorang Jumi temanku! Aku kehilangannya, ia meninggalkanku begitu saja di depanku karena Core-nya dicuri oleh _Jewel Hunter_! Tolonglah! Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi!"

Esmeralda memandang Vanadise sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku... aku akan baik-baik saja, karena aku akan pergi untuk belajar melawan bahaya itu sendiri... Kau memang _Knight_ yang hebat, Vanadise, aku senang! Tapi..." Ia memandang ke arah akademi." Aku harus pergi..."

"Tapi..." Vanadise berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah... Tapi kalau ada sesuatu langsung beritahu aku..."

Esmeralda mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Terima kasih sudah menjadi _Knight-_ku, Vanadise! Bilang pada Elazul untuk hati-hati dan kau juga!" Lalu ia berlari ke akademi.

Vanadise memandang kepergian gadis itu sampai menghilang di belokan. Lalu Vanadise memutuskan untuk menemui Elazul di Toko Jewel.

"Elazul..." Panggil Vanadise ketika memasuki toko.

Elazul berbalik. "Mana Esmeralda?"

"Dia kembali ke akademi..."

"Oh... Semua saudarinya sudah ketemu ya?"

"Hm..." Vanadise mengangguk pelan, wajahnya tidak begitu senang.

Elazul menganalisa wajah Vanadise. "Ada yang salah?"

Diam.

"Hei..."

Vanadise mengalihkan pandangan ke arah permata-permata yang bersinar dari balik estalase. "..."

"Vanadise...?"

Lalu gadis berambut cokelat itu berbalik dengan spontan. "Kita ke akademi!" Katanya dengan tiba-tiba, lalu keluar dengan tergesa.

Elazul mengikutinya. "Ada apa sebenarnya!?"

"Sebuah catatan datang padanya..."

"Apa!? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!?"

"Aku..." Vanadise tidak mau memikirkannya dan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya, "Maaf..."

Elazul menatap ke depan. "Kita harus mencari Esmeralda, sekarang juga!"

Di depan akademi.

Terlihat Boyd yang sedang sewot. "Kita terlalu telat! Esmeralda telah menghilang! Dia telah diculik oleh _Jewel hunter_!"

Vanadise terkejut. "Apa!!? Ti...tidak mungkin..."

"Kita harus menemukannya Vanadise!" Ujar Elazul.

"Sial!!" Vanadise menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. "Andai saja aku tetap bersamanya tadi..." Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari. "Kita ke Palace of Arts!"

///Palace of Arts, warehouse

"Tidak! Ini keterlaluan!" Teriak Esmeralda di depan Diana.

"Esmeralda!" Diana mencegah.

Sebuah sinar berputar di sekitar Esmeralda lalu ia menghilang.

"Esmeralda!!" Teriak Vanadise dan Elazul bersamaan.

"Dia menghilang!?" Pekik Vanadise.

Elazul memandang Diana tidak percaya. "Seorang Jumi Diamond?"

"Aku telah sekali dikenal sebagai Diana, di Kota Jumi." Ujar Diana. Elazul tetap memandangnya takjub. "Anak muda _Knight_ Jumi, bisakah kau menyelamatkannya?"

Elazul terpaku sesaat dan langsung mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja!"

Diana menatap Vanadise. "Bagaimana denganmu prajurit wanita?"

Sesaat Vanadise mengalihkan wajah, lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan melindunginya!"

"Jadi aku akan menyerahkannya pada kalian." Kata Diana.

Sebuah cahaya berputar di sekitar Vanadise dan Elazul, lalu mereka terteleport ke sebuah Battle Stadium.

//Battle with Jewel Beast

"Di sana!" Seru Elazul. Mereka berdua berlari ke pintu selanjutnya.

Terdengar suara tangisan tanpa air mata Esmeralda. "Aku tidak bisa menitikkan air mata... Tidak untuk diriku sendiri... Tidak juga untuk saudari-saudariku!"

"Esmeralda!" Vanadise berteriak memanggil.

Wajah itu, senyum penuh kemenangan itu, terlihat mentertawakan Vanadise untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kelihatannya kalian sangat terlambat." Sandra mengambil Core Esmeralda.

"Tunggu!!" Teriak Vanadise dan Elazul.

Perlahan Esmeralda menghilang, seperti cahaya memudar dan bersuara seperti kristal yang pecah, meinggalkan kristal kunang-kunang yang juga perlahan memudar. Dan Sandra lari.

Langkah Vanadise terhenti di tengah kunang-kunang kristal cahaya Esmeralda. Ia mengadahkan tangan, satu cahaya jatuh di atas telapak tangannya, dan perlahan menghilang seperti bintang yang pudar cahayanya.

"Esmeralda..." Vanadise jatuh di atas lututnya, dan menatap lantai, meratapi yang telah terjadi.

"Sialan!" Umpat Elazul, ia terlihat begitu kesal dan menyesal.

"_Satu..."_ Tubuh Vanadise bergetar. "Satu lagi menghilang di hadapanku!!!?" **_Duak!!!_** Dia meninju lantai batu yang berwarna biru. "Andai saja aku bersamanya!! Benar-benar... mengesalkan..."

Elazul memandang gadis yang berada di depannya dengan sayu. _"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ Ia menghampirinya, dan ketika akan menyentuh pundak Vanadise, gadis itu berbalik dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindunginya!? KENAPA!?" Makinya sambil mencengram tangan Elazul. "Kenapa?..." Dia menunduk menatap lantai, tubuhnya masih gemetar. "Semuanya... salahku..."

"..." Elazul hanya bisa menunduk untuk menatap Vanadise yang mengutuk sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah kesalahannya sendiri. "Vanadise... Sudahlah..."

"..."

//Werehouse.

"Maafkan aku..." Ujar Elazul pada Diana.

"Aku tahu itu akan terjadi..." Kata Diana dengan wajah sedih. "Aku percaya sang _Jewel Hunter_ itu ingin balas dendam pada seluruh Jumi."

"Balas dendam?"

"Bawalah_ guardian_-mu ke sini bersamamu. Nanti aku akan memberi tahumu. Aku akan memberimu ini atas bukti dari janjiku." Diana memberikan sesuatu pada Elazul.

"Baiklah..." Elazul mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap kau bisa menungguku di sini dengan selamat.

Diana kembali menjadi patung batu.

Elazul menghampiri Vanadise yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. "...Kita kembali ke rumahmu..."

Tidak ada anggukan, tidak ada jawaban. Vanadise hanya berjalan melewati Elazul tanpa mengatakan apapun dengan wajah yang tertunduk menatap ke arah lantai.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju rumah, Vanadise masih tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Gadis itu hanya berjalan tanpa semangat yang berarti dengan tatapan yang masih saja menatap tanah.

"Vanadise!" Elazul --yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Vanadise yang seperti itu-- berhenti di depannya. "Lupakan! Itu sudah berakhir!"

"..." Vanadise melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghindari Elazul dan melewati pemuda itu tanpa perhatian padanya sedikitpun.

"Hentikan sikap lemahmu itu!" Elazul menarik pundak Vanadise agar ia berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"..." Vanadise mengadahkan kepala untuk menatap Elazul.

"!!!?" Elazul terkejut dengan wajah yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tatapan kosong, wajah tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada kepedulian. "Vana..."

Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Aku... lemah ya... Haha..." Ia tertawa kecil. "Benar-benar bodoh..." Kemudian ia gemetar dan mencengkram lengan Elazul. "Benar-benar bodoh..."

"_Vanadise! Apa dia akan...!?"_ "Bo...bodoh! Jangan menangis!!!" Cegah Elazul dengan wajah panik setengah mati.

Vanadise tersenyum. "Tidak perlu khawatir... Seberapapun aku menginginkannya... Aku tidak bisa..." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa...?" Elazul menatap dengan bingung.

"Memangnya cara menangis itu bagaimana?"

Mendengarnya Elazul sangat terkejut. Tidak tahu cara untuk menangis? Itu adalah permasalahan yang dihadapi Jumi saat ini. Tapi gadis di depan hadapannya itu, yang merupakan ras biasa. Tidak tahu caranya menangis? Elazul tidak memiliki ide tentang itu.

"_Apakah dia seorang Jumi juga?"_ Cepat-cepat mata Elazul mencari ke arah leher Vanadise, biasanya Core Jumi ada di sana. Tapi, nihil, tidak ada satu pun. Elazul menghela nafas. _"Ternyata bukan..."_

"Elazul..." Vanadise memanggil, dan Elazul segera menatap gadis itu. "Cara menangis itu bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Elazul hanya diam. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak pernah menangis. Yang ia tahu, hanya Florina yang bisa menangis dan para _Guardian_ pada dahulu kala. Elazul adalah seorang _Knight _yang hanya bertugas untuk menyerang dan melindungi.

"Kau tidak tahu caranya ya...?" Vanadise membuka suara yang membuat Elazul tersadar dari lamunannya.

"...Maafkan aku... Aku melibatkanmu dengan semua ini..."

Vanadise tertawa kecil. "Kenapa minta maaf? Sejak awal aku yang melibatkan diri bukan? Dan kali ini aku melakukan kesalahan... Karena itu... Maafkan aku..."

Elazul tidak menyukai tawa itu, tawa palsu yang memperlihatkan semua kesedihan yang ada. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, Elazul memeluknya erat, tidak peduli seberapa terkejutnya gadis yang ia peluk. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Elazul memeluk seseorang seperti ini, bahkan Pearl sekalipun.

"Jangan berkata apapun lagi..." Ujar Elazul pelan. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun perkataanmu untuk saat ini."

Vanadise hanya diam, ia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya membiarkan Elazul mendekapnya tanpa membalasnya.

//Home

Elazul akan melangkah menemui Pearl. "Aku harus memberi tahunya tentang Esmeralda dan Diana..."

"Rumah ini sangat... menyenangkan..." Pearl melihat Elazul yang menghampirinya. "Elazul, kemarilah..."

"..." Elazul terdiam lalu kembali ke Vanadise yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Tidak sekarang... Dia terlihat sangat senang..."

Vanadise mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa... kau bisa memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya kan?"

"Ya..." Elazul memandang Pearl yang duduk di kursi meja makan di dekat perapian. Mengobrol dengan Lisa begitu senangnya.


	8. Cosmo

_**Cosmo**_

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian _Lucky Clover_ dan Vanadise sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan malah terbakar untuk membalas dendam pada Sandra. Pearl sudah pergi bersama Elazul.

"_Master..._ Diceberry-nya mau dikemanakan?" Lisa membuyarkan lamunan Vanadise.

Mereka sedang berada di tempat Trent untuk memanen buah-buah yang ada, kali ini Trent berbuah banyak sekali sehingga Vanadise membutuhkan bantuan Lisa dan Bud untuk memanennya, dan Diceberry-lah yang paling banyak.

"Mau dikemanakan?" Tanya Lisa lagi.

"Hmm..." Vanadise berpikir. "Karena ada terlalu banyak, sebagian simpan di tempat penyimpanan, dan sebagian lagi beri saja untuk penghuni Ranch."

Lisa mengangguk. "Baiklah!" Lalu ia membawa sekeranjang Diceberry keluar dari tanah tempat Trent.

"Bud!" Vanadise memanggil Bud yang sedang memetik di pingiran akar yang mencuat tinggi. "Kau harus hati-hati, karena akar di sana sangat licin dan tipis! Tidak usah mengambil Garlicrown-nya kalau kau tidak sampai!"

"Ya, _Master_!" Sahut Bud.

Vanadise kembali di kesibukannya memetik buah yang lain.

Bud berusaha mengambil Garlicrown yang berada di atasnya. Tempat buah itu terlalu tinggi, sehingga Bud berjinjit untuk menggapainya. Bud masih mengingat akar itu licin, tapi ia tetap berusaha menggapai Garlicrown sampai akhirnya kakinya terpeleset.

"Whoaa!!" Bud berteriak. **Gusrak!**

"Bud!" Vanadise tersadar dan langsung berbalik untuk melihat keadaan. Kecemasannya segera menghilang melihat Bud yang tergantung karena seseorang memegang tangannya sehingga Bud tidak jatuh menghantam tanah layaknya buah yang terjatuh karena terlalu matang. Vanadise menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah..." Lalu menghampiri Bud dan mengangkat tubuh anak itu agar ia bisa menurunkannya ke tanah.

"A...Aku tidak akan ceroboh lagi... Maafkan aku." Bud menunduk.

"Sudahlah..." Kata Vanadise membelai kepala anak itu. "Garlicrown-nya sudah kau ambil, letakkan itu di keranjang yang berisi Apricat."

"Baik!" Lalu Bud berlari ke keranjang yang berisi Apricat.

Vanadise menatap pemuda serba hijau biru yang berada di atas akar, orang yang telah menolong Bud. "Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika kamu tidak ada, Elazul..."

"Hmh..." Elazul turun. "Lain kali perhatikan dengan benar."

**Plok!** Sebuah Diceberry menghantam kepala Elazul. Diceberry pecah dan sedikit membuat wajah Elazul belepotan sari Diceberry.

Vanadise **sweatdrop.**

Elazul menoleh ke arah si pelempar dengan kemarahan tertahan. "Apa-apaan kau bocah...?"

Si pelempar menjulurkan lidah. "Jangan salahkan_ Master_, Pemuda Lapis Lazuli!" Seru Bud. "Aku yang salah karena ceroboh dan kepala batu tetap berusaha mengambil Garlicrown itu!" Lalu ia kabur.

"Hei, kembali kau bocah!!" Teriak Elazul.

Vanadise mengangkat bahu dengan lelah. _"Apa-apaan mereka itu..."_. "Sudah-sudah... Dia kan cuma anak kecil." Vanadise berjalan ke depan Elazul dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna putih yang kemudian diberikannya pada Elazul. "Seka wajahmu dengan ini. Tenang saja, ini bersih kok."

Elazul menerimanya.

"Berbicara tentang sesuatu... Hei, Elazul, apa yang telah membawamu ke sini? Badai angin besarkah?" Tanya Vanadise.

"Oh, iya. Apa Pearl datang ke sini?"

"Eh? Tidak. Bukannya dia bersamamu?" Vanadise menatap Elazul yang terkejut. Dia sudah dapat menebak. "Gadis itu menghilang?"

"Jadi... Nota itu...! Sialan! _The Jewel Hunter_ telah menculiknya!" Umpat Elazul.

Kali ini Vanadise yang terkejut. "_The Jewel Hunter_!? Sandra!? Kita harus segera mencarinya!"

"Ya..."

"Aku akan mengambil senjataku." Vanadise langsung berlari ke dalam rumah, beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah pedang. "Apa yang dikatakan nota itu?"

"Mekiv Caverns... Itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk dalam nota." Jawab Elazul.

"Kita ke sana!"

Setelah anggukan Elazul, mereka berdua segera berlari menuju gerbang, dan panggilan Lisa membuat Vanadise berhenti sejenak.

"_Master_ mau ke mana?"

"Urusan yang sangat penting! Tolong urus semuanya bersama Bud, Lisa!" Tanpa menungu jawaban dari Lisa, Vanadise berlari kembali menyusul Elazul

//Mekiv Caverns

Elazul dan Vanadise memasuki Mekiv Caverns, mereka terhenti ketika jalan tercabang menjadi dua, di sana ada seorang Onion Warrior yang langsung bertanya, "Apa yang kalian berdua cari?"

"Kami sedang mencari seorang teman..." Elazul langsung menjawab, "Apa kau melihatnya? Jawab dengan jujur, atau..."

Vanadise memandang Elazul dengan datar, _"Kalau masalah Pearl... Elazul sangat mudah naik darah dan cepat mengancam orang..."_

Onion Warrior terlihat kikuk, "Jangan mengancamku! Kau berbicara tentang gadis dengan wajah tidak bersalah, kan? Dia bersama seorang wanita!"

"_Jewel Hunter!?_" Vanadise terkejut.

"Seorang wanita dengan bunga oranye?" Tanya Elazul dengan cepat.

"Ya, dia!" Jawab Onion Warrior dengan pasti, "Dia memakai baju hijau, kakinya sangat fantastis!"

"Lalu, ke mana mereka pergi?" Elazul dan Vanadise bertanya dengan bersamaan, hanya dengan nada yang berbeda, nada Elazul lebih tenang, sedangkan nada Vanadise terkesan buru-buru.

Onion Warrior menunjuk jalan sebelah kiri dengan pedangnya, "Mereka mengambil jalan sebelah kiri!"

"Pearl!" Memastikan dengan memanggil nama, _Core_ Elazul berkilat sesaat, "Kita harus cepat!"

Vanadise dan Elazul mengambil jalur kiri itu, hal yang sudah diperkirakan oleh keduanya kalau mereka harus terhenti lagi karena jalannya bercabang. Seorang Sproutling terlihat sedang bermain di sana. Sproutling itu menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat kehadiran Vanadise dan Elazul.

"Orang-orang jarang datang ke sini. Tapi aku melihat dua orang gadis lewat tadi." Jawab Sproutling ketika Vanadise bertanya tentang Pearl.

"Itu Pearl!" Elazul terlihat tidak sabar.

Melihat tingkah Elazul, Sproutling yang seperti mengerti keadaan darurat itu langsung menunjukkan salah satu jalan, "Mereka ke arah... sini!" Lalu ia berlari ke arah jalan sebelah kiri.

Elazul langsung berlari duluan, "Ayo!"

Vanadise berlari menyusul, "Kuharap tidak ada kejadian buruk..."

Raut wajah Elazul bertambah cemas, bukan karena perkataan Vanadise, tapi ia melihat _Core-_nya yang sinarnya meredup.

"_Core_-ku... makin redup..." Cemasnya, "Pearl... Di mana dia sebenarnya...?"

Seorang tua yang membungkuk-dengan tonjolan-tonjolan aneh di badannya seperti habis memakan permata, telinganya seperti sirip ikan-menghentikan langkah Elazul dan Vanadise.

"Aku melihat batu di sini. Sebuah batu kecil, mengeluarkan sinar yang indah. Itu seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam." Kata orang tua itu.

"Apakah seorang gadis bergaun putih yang memilikinya?" Tanya Vanadise dengan cepat.

"Apa kalian berteman?" Orang tua itu balik bertanya. "Kalau begitu kalian lebih baik cepat."

"Aku tahu!" Jawab Elazul, "Ke mana perginya Pearl?"

"Mereka membawa Pearl lurus di jalan ini..."

"Lekas Elazul!" Vanadise mulai melangkah pergi.

Wajah Elazul terlihat ragu, "Tunggu..."

Vanadise berhenti, lalu berbalik, "Kenapa?"

Sejenak pemuda Lapis Lazuli itu terdiam, lalu ia menjawab, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa..."

"Elazul?" Vanadise memastikan.

"Tidak... Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk tentang semua ini..._ Core-_ku tidak pernah seredup ini sebelumnya..." Elazul menghela nafas, "Entah.. Ayo, pergi..."

Begitu memasuki wilayah selanjutnya, Pearl mulai terlihat, ia bersama Sandra.

"Jadi?" Sandra tersenyum menyelidik ke arah Pearl, "Apa kau sudah ingat tujuanmu?"

Pearl terlihat bingung bercampur marah, "Berapa kali kau berniat menanyakannya padaku? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"Kau...!!"Sandra terlihat marah.

"Menjauh dari Pearl!!" Teriak Elazul ketika sudah berada di dekat mereka.

Pearl berbalik dan terlihat cemas, "Elazul!" Panggilnya.

Namun, Sandra tersenyum, "Hehe, Aku sudah menunggu."

"Kembalikan Pearl, sekarang!" Perintah Elazul dengan bentakan keras.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita yang akan mendengarkanmu?" Sandra terlihat seperti menikmati sebuah permainan yang sangat menyenangkan, senyumnya terlihat sinis dan angkuh.

Elazul tambah naik darah, ia bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Aku akan membuatmu mendengar... Dengan pedang ini!"

Vanadise melihat senyum ganjil Sandra yang seperti menantikan kemarahan Elazul. Otak Vanadise langsung menangkap apa yang akan dilakukan Sandra, ketika Sandra membalikkan tangannya ke balik pinggangnya. "Elazul! Awas!!" Teriak Vanadise.

"Haha, telat!" Sandra melemparkan sesuatu ke arah leher Elazul, mengincar _Core_-nya.

_**Crak!!**_"!!" _Core_ Elazul terkena telak. Serangan yang tepat sasaran di tempat kehidupan seorang Jumi. Seketika itu, Elazul langsung terjatuh di atas lututnya dan memegangi _Core_-nya yang tergores dan cukup membuatnya sesak napas dan sulit bergerak.

"Aaa! Elazul!!" Jerit Pearl dan langsung menghampiri Elazul.

"Sandra!! Beraninya kau...!!" Dengan penuh amarah, Vanadise langsung berlari menyerang Sandra dengan pedangnya. Sandra yang menyadari hal itu, lansung menghindar, Vanadise tidak menyerangnya lagi namun menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

Sandra tersenyum ke arah Vanadise, lalu beralih pada Pearl, "Pearl... _Core_ Elazul tersayangmu sudah retak!"

Pearl tersentak mendengarnya, ia menoleh ke arah Sandra. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Bahkan panggilan Elazul tidak bisa menenangkannya.

"Sekarang apa, manisku?" Tanya Sandra, "Apa kau tidak akan menyelamatkan _knight_-mu dengan air mata penuh keharuan?"

Dengan tenaga yang dipaksakan, Elazul mencegah Pearl, "Jangan dengarkan...dia..."

"Elazul..." Pearl manahan rasa pedih di hatinya. Ia terlihat bingung, ragu, dan takut. Ingin menangis namun tidak bisa, ingin melawan pun tidak berdaya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sandra menyadari kelemahan itu dan bersiap melempar senjatanya lagi ke arah Pearl dan Elazul. Namun sebelum ia melempar dan Vanadise ingin mencegahnya, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Sandra, hentikan!" Masuklah orang tua yang sebelumnya.

Sandra menurunkan tangannya, "Sang raja..." Desisnya.

"_Raja?"_ Vanadise mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyakiti satu sama lain," kata orang tua itu atau sang raja.

"Aku tidak tahan pada gadis ini..." Sandra menunjuk Pearl, "Dan semua Jumi!!" Ia beralih pada Pearl, "Kenapa kau tidak menangis? Jawab aku, Pearl!"

Pearl memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Sandra, "Tidak peduli bagaimanapun sedihnya... aku tidak bisa menitikkan air mata. Kami tidak bisa menangis!"

"Kau tidak sanggup untuk menyembuhkan! Kau hanya seorang putri!" Bentak Sandra.

"Itu benar..." Pearl menanggapi dengan tenang, "Kami para Jumi sudah kehilangan air mata kami bertahun-tahun yang lalu..."

"Jumi memang kehilangan sesuatu... tapi air mata adalah bukan..." Bantah Sandra, "Dengarkan apa yang _Core_-mu katakan!". Pearl hanya diam, dan Sandra tetap melanjutkan, "Tetap saja kau gagal untuk mengerti. Walau kamu, ahli waris dari kenangan masa lalu... Batu putih yang kehilangan kejernihannya. _Elazul the Knight and Pearl the Guardian!_ Kedua _Core_ kalian adalah milikku sekarang!" Sandra berniat menyerang Pearl.

"Sandra!!" Vanadise telat bereaksi, _"Terlambatkah??"_

"Aku tidak butuh kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan..." Pearl memejamkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan diri, "Berikan aku kekuatan untuk bertarung!"

Suatu cahaya yang mirip bunga lili mengitari Pearl, dan menghentikan langkah Sandra. Bunga-bunga itu membungkus Pearl lalu bersinar dan memunculkan seseorang yang lain.

Vanadise takjub dengan kemunculan seseorang yang ia pernah lihat, _"Pearl? Bukan... Mutiaranya yang putih... Berganti menjadi mutiara hitam seperti langit malam... Dia seperti Penguasa Kerajaan Laut di malam hari.. Diakah yang kulihat di _Tower of Leires_ dulu?"_

"Blackpearl!" Sandra mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Blackpearl...? Itukah namanya?"_

"Pearl..." Elazul memanggil lirih, memastikan bahwa itu adalah Pearl-nya. Tapi tampaknya Blackpearl tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Blackpearl menatap Sandra dengan tatapan pasti, "Kau ingin melakukan pertarungan denganku, Sandra?"

Sandra terlihat panik, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan..." Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia harus melompat menghindar dari serangan pedang Vanadise.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lolos!" Sekali lagi Vanadise menyerang.

Terjadilah pertarungan yang terlihat sengit namun sederhana, Vanadise menyerang dengan cepat. Ayunan _one handed sword-_nya sangat kasar dan terburu-buru, karena Vanadise sedang sulit berpikir tenang. Sandra kualahan namun bisa menghindari semua serangan Vanadise walau tanpa menyerang balik. Ketika Sandra mendarat di hadapan Blackpearl, Jumi dengan _Core_ hitam itu langsung menghantamkan senjatanya yang berupa palu besar dengan hiasan lautnya. Namun Sandra lebih cepat untuk menghindar lalu lari ke pintu gua lain. Vanadise akan mengejar, namun teriakan Blackpearl menghentikannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, baru kejar dia!" Ujar Blackpearl, "Dengan seranganmu yang kasar dan terburu-buru seperti tadi, seumur hidup, kau tidak akan bisa menyerangnya."

Vanadise tersadar, ia menunduk pelan karena ucapan Blackpearl sangat benar. _"Entah apa yang kupikirkan..."_ Sejenak Vanadise menoleh ke arah Elazul yang sudah terengah-engah karena tenaganya habis. _"Elazul..."_

Blackpearl menghampiri Vanadise, "Kita kejar Sandra sekarang. Kurasa kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi, jangan terbawa emosi yang membuatmu melakukan serangan sia-sia."

"Baiklah.." Vanadise mengangguk.

Kedua gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah di mana Sandra melarikan diri. Begitu sampai pada suatu ruangan gua, seekor _Jewel Beast_ menyerang mereka.

//Battle with Jewel Beast

Setelah _Jewel Beast_ musnah berkat serangan terakhir dari Blackpearl, Sandra muncul di tengah ruangan.

"Aku tidak percaya dia akan membuang seseorang yang sudah seperti saudari sendiri baginya begitu saja." Ujar Sandra.

"Apa Florina masih hidup?" Tanya Blackpearl.

Sandra terlihat sinis, "Bukankah dia selalu bilang "Selalu cari jawabanmu sendiri"?"

"Aku ingat." Jawaban singkat dari Blackpearl.

Sandra menghela napas sejenak, ia menatap Blackpearl dan Vanadise secara bergantian, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kita akan bertemu lagi, _Jumi Knight..."_

Di antara Vanadise dan Blackpearl tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Vanadise telah berlari untuk kembali ke tempat Elazul, ia menghawatirkannya. Blackpearl kemudian menyusul. Ia terlihat dingin namun juga terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Pearl..." Elazul agaknya masih tidak bisa mempercayai sosok bermutiara hitam di depannya.

"Pearl telah pergi." Kata Blackpearl, "Kau bebas, _Lapis Knight._ Aku minta maaf atas penderitaan yang telah kubuat padamu." Blackpearl berbalik, ia berniat akan pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Lalu ia berhenti sejenak.

"Kau... akan pergi ke mana?"

Blackpearl menoleh sedikit dan menatap mata yang penuh dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ia tidak menjawab apapun.

"Ke mana?" Vanadise mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan mencari... ke manapun itu..." Itulah jawaban yang ditinggalkan Blackpearl, sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Keadaan Elazul terlihat bertambah parah. Vanadise merasa kalau ia tidak perlu mencemaskan Blackpearl untuk saat ini. Sesuatu yang lebih penting baginya, seseorang yang lebih penting baginya, ia ingin menolongnya.

"Elazul! Bertahanlah!" Vanadise meraih lengan Elazul untuk dilingkarkan ke bahunya, Vanadise berusaha bangun sambil memapah Elazul.

Orang tua yang disebut sebagai sang Raja oleh Sandra, terlihat biasa namun berkata, "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan batu yang indah ini mati."

Cukup berat perjuangan Vanadise untuk keluar dari Mekiv Caverns sambil memapah Elazul yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Vanadise tidak ingin mengeluh, ia merasa kalau tidak boleh mengeluh.

"_Aku harus menolongnya... Dia tidak boleh mati... Dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku...Kali ini aku yang akan menolongnya."_

Sesampainya Vanadise tidak membuka pintu rumah dengan tangannya, namun ia mendobrak pintu dengan tendangan kakinya. Pintu memang terbuka namun bukan hanya engsel pintu yang rusak tapi juga pintunya yang retak.

Lisa dan Bud yang entah sedang apa langsung berlari ke de pintu depan. Vanadise tidak melihat mereka keluar dari mana; entah kamar, perpustakaan, dapur, atau kamar mandi. Kepala Vanadise sudah tertunduk, titik berat badannya makin berat dan merendah.

Kedua anak kembar asuhan Vanadise itu langsung membantu Vanadise, mereka terlihat panik.

"_Master!_ Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lisa.

"Kujelaskan nanti..." Vanadise sudah terengah-engah, "Bantu aku... membawa Elazul ke kamar..."

Lisa dan Bud langsung menurut, mereka membantu Vanadise memapah Elazul ke kamar Vanadise. Begitu sampai, Elazul langsung dibaringkan ke atas tempat tidur Vanadise. Pemiliknya sendiri langsung jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kayu karena kelelahan.

"_Master, master! _Tidak apa-apa?" Bud panik, ia langsung cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mencopot armor berat dan jubah Elazul.

Vanadise menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa... Ternyata aku masih seorang wanita yang tenaganya tidak bisa bertahan lama..." Vanadise menoleh ke Bud, lalu mencari-cari sosok Lisa, "Mana Lisa?"

"Uh-oh...?" Bud menoleh kiri kanan, "Ah, itu..."

Lisa muncul dari tangga, ia membawa seteko air, lalu gadis kecil itu menaruhnya di meja, "_Master, _minumlah dulu.." Lisa menghampiri Vanadise, ia membantu Vanadise bangkit dan pindah ke kursi. Lisa menyodorkan segelas air, dan Vanadise langsung menegaknya sampai tandas.

"Ugh..." Terdengar suara Elazul, ia terlihat kesakitan.

"Elazul!" Vanadise langsung bangkit dan menghampirinya, ia bahkan melupakan rasa lelahnya. Vanadise melihat warna _Core_ Elazul yang memudar. "Mana _Goddess_!" Pekik Vanadise. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kartu Gold Wisp, melemparnya ke atas untuk memanggil sihir. Dengan kekuatannya yang sudah terkuras, Vanadise memaksakan diri untuk melakukan penyembuhan dengan sihir.

Cahaya putih keluar dari tangan Vanadise yang segera mengarahkan cahaya itu ke _Core _Elazul. Setelah Vanadise hanya bisa menatap dengan kelelahan yang luar biasa, _Core _Elazul hanya pulih sedikit. Dari goresan yang ada, Vanadise hanya bisa memulihkan lima persen. Namun sudah cukup untuk membuat _Core_ kehijauan itu sedikit kembali kilauannya.

"Aku akan mengambil obat!" Ujar Lisa.

Bud mencegah Lisa pergi, "Itu tidak akan menolong."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Lisa.

Bud melihat ke arah Elazul, "Pemuda ini adalah Jumi. Obat tidak akan bekerja pada mereka."

Lisa juga melihat ke arah Elazul, lalu ke arah Bud dengan cemas, "Tapi..."

Bud menggeleng pelan, lalu mengajak Lisa turun ke bawah, untuk membiarkan Vanadise dan Elazul sendiri.

Vanadise menghela nafas pasrah, ia memandangi pemuda di hadapannya. _"Mana _Goddess..._ Aku mohon, selamatkan dia, berkatilah jiwanya... Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi... Dia orang yang berharga untukku..."_ Vanadise mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa. _"Maka tolonglah... Jangan menjemputnya..."_

"Pearl..." Elazul menyebut nama itu dengan lirih.

Vanadise membuka matanya, ia melihat Elazul yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"Elazul! Syukurlah kau membuka matamu!" Pekik Vanadise, ia terlihat sangat lega. _"Terima kasih Mana _Goddess_!"_

Elazul menatap Vanadise, "Vanadise... Di sini...?"

"Kau berada di rumahku, ini adalah kamarku..." Vanadise tersenyum, ia amat sangat lega, walaupun masih khawatir. "Kau jangan bergerak dulu... Pulihkan kondisimu..."

Elazul tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku memang _knight _yang tidak berguna... Orang yang harusnya kulindungi... Ugh!!"

Hati Vanadise seperti tersayat sayat melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Penderitaan Elazul yang menyalahkan diri. Vanadise tidak tahan mlihatnya.

"Cukup!" Ujar Vanadise, "Kumohon... Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri... Elazul... Aku mohon padamu..." _"Jangan sakiti dirimu... aku..."_

"Vanadise..." Elazul memandangi gadis yang tertunduk itu, seperti menangis. "Maafkan aku..." Kata Elazul lagi.

Vanadise mengadahkan kepalanya, ia terlihat seperti menangis, namun tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. Menatap Elazul dengan penuh kekecewaan, kekhawatiran, dan kesedihan. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Tanpa berbicara apapun, ia menarik selimut yang berada di ujung tempat tidur untuk menyelimuti Elazul.

"Istirahatlah..." Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Vanadise sambil tersenyum kecil sebelum ia meninggalkan pemuda Lapis Lazuli itu.

Elazul menatap langit-langit, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya seperti ditusuk beribu jarum. Ia menahan rasa sakit itu dengan susah payah.

"_Menyakiti diri?" _Elazul memikirkan ucapan Vanadise. _"Tapi.. apapun akan dilakukan _knight_ untuk melindungi _guardian_-nya... Takdir Jumi tidak bisa diubah..." _

Elazul kembali mengingat wajah ingin menangis Vanadise. _"Aku tidak boleh membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata hanya karena kami. Sekali mengeluarkan air mata, maka gadis itu akan berakhir...Tapi..."_

"_**Tidak perlu khawatir... Seberapapun aku menginginkannya... Aku tidak bisa..."**_

Elazul memejamkan matanya.

"_**Memangnya cara menangis itu bagaimana?"**_

Elazul kembali membuka matanya. _"Gadis itu..."_

Vanadise duduk bersandar di rak buku, secangkir cokelat panas yang dibuatkan Lisa sama sekali belum tersentuh olehnya. Tadi ia nyaris terjatuh saking lelahnya. Lisa dan Bud menolong dan memapahnya sampai ke tempat istirahat di perpustakaan. Sekarang kedua anak kembar itu sedang memperbaiki pintu depan yang dirusak oleh Vanadise.

"_Sebenarnya aku ada hak apa untuk berteriak pada Elazul seperti tadi? Aku hanyalah orang yang baru dikenalnya... Tapi aku hanya..."_ Vanadise memeluk dirinya sendiri. _"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia... Tapi kenapa? Dan kenapa aku telah berpikir dia orang yang berharga untukku? Perasaanku ini sebenarnya bagaimana?"_

Kali ini dia terdiam, suara maupun hatinya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar desisan angin, dan suara Lisa dan Bud yang ribut karena salah memperbaiki pintu.


	9. Two Pearls

_**Two Pearls**_

Vanadise mendengar lagi kicauan burung, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan melirik ke arah jendela yang membiaskan cahaya mentari pagi masuk ke dalam perpustakaannya. Perlahan Vanadise bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur lipatnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang entah kenapa sedikit sakit. Vanadise menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan singkat untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala itu. Lalu ia menarik selimutnya dan melipatnya. Gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela, ia membukanya dan melihat ke luar. Angin pagi menyambutnya dan menyibak lembut rambut coklat keemasannya. Vanadise memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk merasakan angin itu sampai suara Lisa memecah konsentrasinya.

"_Master_, apa kau sudah bangun…?"

Gadis itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan menjawab, "Ya, aku sudah bangun, Lisa. Ada apa? Masuklah.."

Terdengar suara deritan pintu yang dibuka dan diikuti suarah langkah kecil yang ringan, "_Master _ baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat murung… Aku khawatir.."

Yang ditanya diam sejenak lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Vanadise merasakan udara pagi yang sejuk mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Lisa yang sedang memandanginya dengan wajah polos nan khawatir. Bocah itu sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Jangan khawatir.."

Walau tidak yakin dengan pernyataan _ Master_-nya, Lisa mengangguk kecil, "Aku mengerti.." Ia berbalik akan keluar, "oh iya," gadis cilik itu terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaan _Master_, kuharap kau suka," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis, lalu keluar.

Vanadise menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia merasa bersalah membohongi anak kecil itu. Setelah sejenak manenatap lagi keluar, Vanadise beranjak menuju salah satu rak dan mencari-cari. Ia tertegun ketika melihat satu buku berwarna hijau. Buku itu terlihat cukup tua walau tidak berdebu. Vanadise membaca tulisan emas di sampul buku itu; _Jumi._

Jari Vanadise menyentuh tulisan emas itu, ia belum pernah membacanya sama sekali. Kemudian Vanadise membuka lembar pertama buku itu sambil melangkah menuju kursi, ia duduk dan membaca kalimat pertama. _All about Jumi_.Lalu ia membuka lembar kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya sampai ia menemukan hal yang ia ingin baca tentang Jumi.

"_Kualitas Ras…_

_Banyak hal dari ras Jumi yang tidak terkenal dengan hidup mereka yang panjang dan kerapuhan _core_ mereka. Seorang jumi dapat tetap hidup selama _core-_nya tidak rusak. Tapi _core _mereka sangatlah rapuh dan mudah pecah, dan ras lain melihat mereka sebagai batu-batu permata. Mereka diburu karena _core_ mereka berabad-abad lalu. Ras Jumi adalah ras yang paling sempurna dibanding ras lainnya termasuk manusia dan elf. Jumi sangat kuat dan unggul dalam peperangan jika gabungan _Knight_ dan _ Guardian _seimbang jumlahnya. Jumi juga merupakan ras yang paling kaya karena permata-permata mereka di _Bejeweled City_ tidak pernah habis._"

"_Tradisi Jumi_

_Strata: Strata adalah tingkatan status dari _Core_ Jumi. Tingkat paling tinggi adalah _Stratum of the Clarius_. Diikuti oleh tingkat Lucidia dan _Half-_Lucidia. Dan _Stratum of the Clods_ sebagai status yang paling rendah. _Guardian_ yang menempati _Stratum of Clarius_ adalah simbol dari seluruh ras Jumi dan pemimpin ras Jumi dengan kekuatan penyembuh yang paling besar. Hanya _Guardian _yang bisa menempati _Stratum of Clarius.

Guardians_ dan _ Knights: _Profesi Jumi dibagi menjadi 2, _Knight_ dan _Guardian. Knight _ adalah profesi petarung dan merekalah yang menyerang, mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka dan kerusakan pada _core. Guardian_ adalah profesi penyembuh dan bantuan, mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung dan tidak dipersenjatai hal yang bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri, _ Guardian _dilindungi oleh _Knight_, _Guardian_ hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka dan kerusakan pada _ core_ dengan air mata penyembuhan mereka._ Guardian_ dan _Knight_ haruslah selalu bersama-sama dalam peperangan._"

"_Air mata penyembuhan_

_Jumi memang bisa menangis untuk bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka pada ras Jumi itu sendiri ataupun pada ras lain, namun mereka tidak boleh ditangisi oleh ras lain selain Jumi itu sendiri. Orang dari ras manapun yang menangis untuk Jumi, akan memberikan kekuatan penyembuh yang paling sempurna untuk Jumi bahkan bisa menghidupkan kembali Jumi yang sudah mati, namun sebagai bayarannya orang itu harus merelakan nyawanya dan menjadi batu._"

Vanadise menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dan berpikir sejenak, _"Aku… bagaimana denganku.. Aku ini ras apa? Manusia? Tapi… Aku sendiri tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku hidup.. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku lahir… Aku……"_. Vanadise merasa pusing, banyak hal yang kini ia pikirkan dan tidak mengerti. Matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan, ia pun tidak ingat bagaimana caranya ia tinggal di rumah itu. Vanadise meraba lehernya, tidak ada _core_ seperti Jumi , namun tangannya bergerak sedikit ke bawah meraba bajunya dan sedikit menyingkap pakaiannya, dibalik itu ada permata berwarna pelangi yang berkilatan. Batu itu adalah liontin yang ia pakai. Vanadise memandang permata itu, bentuknya mirip _core_ yang dimiliki para Jumi. Bentuknya seperti _core_ yang dimiliki Diana, sebuah batu berlian yang sangat berharga namun warnanya tidak seperti berlian Diana yang baru berwarna pelangi jika terkena sinar dan tetap terlihat transparan putihnya, batu permata Vanadise tetap berwarna pelangi meski tidak terkena sinar dan tidak memiliki transparan putih. Permata itu seperti gabungan dari semua permata.

"_Tidak…"_ Vanadise menutup lagi permata itu dengan pakaiannya. _"Permata ini hanyalah sebuah liontin, ini tidak sebesar _core _Jumi dan aku pernah melepasnya.. Sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku."_

"_Master_! Apakah kau akan makan?" Terdengar teriakan Lisa.

Vanadise meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan beranjak dari kursinya untuk keluar. Di ruang makan, ia melihat Lisa dan Bud sudah duduk di kursinya dan di atas meja sudah ada makanan kesukaan Vanadise, _sweet macaroni_.

"Kami ingin sarapan sama-sama." Ujar Lisa.

"Yap!" Disusul dengan anggukan Bud, ia turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Vanadise, anak itu mendorong punggung Vanadise, "Ayo sarapan sama-sama…"

Mau tidak mau Vanadise duduk di kursinya, Lisa mengambilkan sepotong _sweet macaroni _ke piring Vanadise dan tersenyum seperti memerintahkan secara tidak langsung pada Vanadise untuk memakannya. Setelah meminum seteguk teh yang disuguhkan di sebelah serbet, Vanadise mengambil garpunya dan mulai memotong _sweet macaroni_ yang ada dipiringnya. Makanan kesukaannya itu terasa hambar dilidahnya walau ia tahu _sweet macaroni _yang dibuat oleh Lisa hari ini sangatlah sempurna dan enak. Perasaannya datar, sangat datar. Mungkin seperti hari-harinya yang dulu sebelum ia tinggal bersama Lisa dan Bud. Tidak pernah tersenyum, hanya berwajah datar namun bersuara riang dan bersemangat. Antara ekspresi dan suara tidak pernah sejalan.

"_Master_, jangan murung lagi… Kami lebih baik melihatmu yang tanpa ekspresi dari pada murung seperti itu," Bud membuka suara, "Bahkan kau tidak mengatakan apapun soal masakan Lisa. Biasanya kau ceria kan? Kenapa sekarang murung? Pemuda itu juga bukan orang yang kau kenal lama sehingga jadi orang yang sangat penting untukmu kan?"

Kalimat itu tidak dapat disangkal. Vanadise meletakkan garpunya, "maaf, aku sulit mengatasi hal ini."

"Bud , kau bicara keterlaluan!" Bentak Lisa lalu menengok ke Vanadise, "_Master_, maaf Bud seenaknya bicara. Dia hanya ingin menghiburmu."

Vanadise menggeleng, "Bud memang benar… Aku kenal Elazul juga hanya baru-baru ini. Tapi dia adalah seorang Jumi. Rubens tewas di depanku, tepat di hadapanku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia adalah seorang Jumi yang jika _core_ diambil maka habislah dia. Selama ini aku belum pernah melihat orang tewas di depanku dan aku tidak berdaya melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Itulah pertama kalinya buatku. Aku sangat kesal. Aku hanya tidak ingin satu lagi Jumi tewas di hadapanku."

Bud dan Lisa terdiam. Mereka saling pandang, masih tidak mengerti ucapan sang _Master_.

"Kau seperti benar-benar melindungi Jumi," ujar Lisa. "Apakah kau seorang Jumi?"

"Aku tidak punya _core_," jawab Vanadise cepat, ia tidak menyangka Lisa bertanya seperti itu. "Hanya saja, mereka itu ras yang hampir menghilang keberadaannya. Kalian adalah ras elf, yang masih tersebar di seluruh dunia, sama seperti ras burung, teapot, serangga, reptil, bunga, hantu, naga, dan yang lainnya. Keberadaan kalian semua masih diakui dunia, sedangkan Jumi tidak. Perbandingan Jumi dengan ras umum hanyalah satu banding sepuluh ribu. Aku hanya ingin melindungi mereka. Itu saja."

Anak kembar asuhan Vanadise terdiam. Mereka memandang pengasuhnya yang juga _Master-_nya itu lalu saling menatap saudaranya. Mereka masih merasa tidak mengerti, entah karena masih kecil atau karena penjelasan _Master-_nya terlalu rumit dan berbelit-belit. Mereka adalah lulusan akademi sihir di Kota Geo, tidak mungkin mereka tidak mengerti karena hal rumit ataupun karena masih kecil. Lulus dari akademi kota Geo sebelia mereka adalah suatu bukti mereka adalah anak-anak yang jenius. Tapi mereka tetap tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan dan dimaksudkan _Master_ mereka.

Lisa menggeleng pelan, "Aku tetap tidak mengerti… Tapi akan kucoba untuk mengerti…" Ia tersenyum manis. "Apapun tujuan _Master_, aku yakin tujuan itu baik. Aku akan selalu percaya."

Bud pun mengangguk, "Aku setuju dengan Lisa! Aku pun akan selalu percaya _Master_, apapun yang terjadi! Kami tahu _Master_ adalah orang terbaik dalam hidup kami setelah orang tua kami. Aku pun percaya.. Apapun yang _Master_ lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk Fa'diel!"

Mendengarnya Vanadise langsung tertawa, membuat Lisa dan Bud tercengang melihatnya. Fa'diel? Jangan bercanda! Vanadise tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana, ia pun tidak pernah merasa melakukan hal apapun demi keselamatan dan kebaikan Fa'diel. Selama ini Vanadise hanya bersenang-senang dengan petualangannya yang menantang. Fa'diel? Tampaknya anak-anak itu hanya berkhayal saja.

"Fa'diel adalah seluruh dunia mencakup langit, bumi, dan dunia para dewa. Itu adalah hal yang diluar pikiranku! Yang kulakukan hanyalah yang terbaik untukku," ujar Vanadise menghentikan tawanya, "Tidak perlu berlebihan seper ti itu…" Vanadise mengambil garpunya lalu memainkannya dengan tangan kiri, memutar-mutarkan garpu itu selayaknya pemain sirkus yang sedang bermain stik. Ia menghentikan garpu dengan sedikit sentakan tangannya yang langsung menggenggamnya dalam posisi yang siap menyantap makanan. "Ayo makan."

Vanadise merasa hatinya sedikit tenang.

* * *

Vanadise menatap tubuh yang ada di depannya, sang pemuda Lapiz Lazuli yang sedang terbaring lemah. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan, Vanadise merasa tidak tahu. Ia menarik kursi di dekat meja minum teh ke samping tempat tidur dan duduk. Ia hanya terdiam menatap Elazul. Tangannya bergerak, ia ingin menyentuh wajah pemuda itu namun ia terhenti karena gerakan dari kelopak mata sang pemuda. Vanadise menarik tangannya kembali ke pangkuannya.

"Vanadise?" Elazul membuka matanya.

"Maaf… Apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak…" Elazul berusaha bangkit. "Aku… harus… menemukan Pearl…."

"Tenanglah…" Vanadise mencegah Elazul dan memaksanya agar tetap berbaring. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini… Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan. Kau paham itu kan?"

Elazul meraih tangan Vanadise dan mencengkramnya erat. Vanadise tidak mengaduh, tapi ia bisa merasakan kuatnya cengkraman itu sampai ke tulang jari-jari tangannya.

"Vanadise, Maaf… Tapi sudah terlambat… Permata memerlukan.. ratusan tahun untuk terbentuk…. Hanya air mata Jumi…. _The Teardrop Stone _dapat menyembuhkan dengan sangat cepat…. Tapi Jumi tidak bisa menangis… Air mata Jumi…. Benar-benar…. Ugh...!"

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar, Vanadise tidak paham apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia merasa tidak memiliki kalimat yang tepat yang bisa menenangkan Elazul. Ia hanya mendengarkan kembali.

"Aku ingin melindungi Pearl!" Elazul tampak sangat berambisi di sela raut kesakitannya, "aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Sandra dan yang lainnya! Tapi aku tidak akan…. Membiarkan mereka… menyakiti Pearl!" Elazul tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, ia tampak benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga.

Tapi tangan Elazul masih mencengkram tangan Vanadise. Cengraman yang terasa makin kuat itu membuat Vanadise merasa kalau tangannya akan retak dalam beberapa menit lagi. Entah dari mana Elazul mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mencengkram sekuat itu. Mungkinkah kekuatan, kekhawatiran, keinginan, dan semua emosi tersalurkan di cengkraman itu? Vanadise tidak tahu.

"Jangan khawatir…" Tangan kanan Vanadise menyentuh tangan Elazul yang mencengkram tangan kiri Vanadise, lalu mengangkatnya sedikit. Seperti sulap, Vanadise mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari balik jemarinya. Ia melemparkan kartu itu ke atas. Cahaya biru keluar dari kartu dan masuk ke tangan kanan Vanadise dan ia segera menyentuhkan cahaya itu ke _core_ Elazul. Cahaya semakin memudar ketika memasuki _core _Elazul, dan ketika cahayanya sudah menghilang, Vanadise menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Elazul sebagai tanda permintaan tidak langsung agar Elazul melepaskan tangannya. Elazul pun merespon, cengkramannya perlahan melemah dan melepaskan tangan Vanadise.

"Aku akan mencari Pearl," kata Vanadise, "aku akan menemukannya…"

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun lagi, Vanadise beranjak meninggalkan Elazul sendiri di kamar. Elazul pun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa hanya bisa menyerahkannya pada Vanadise sekarang. Walau tidak ada kata terima kasih yang keluar dari mulutnya, Elazul sangat berterima kasih pada Vanadise. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya.

Dalam hatinya Vanadise memaki diri sendiri, ia terlalu terburu-buru. Gadis itu memang tidak berjanji kalau Pearl akan benar-benar ketemu, tapi ia merasa seperti telah mengucapkan sumpah.

Janji atau bukan, sumpah atau tidak, Vanadise menjelajah seluruh kota dan seluruh lokasi alam. Ia pun meminta bantuan kapal, prajurit, singer, dan beberapa wisdoms. Namun hasilnya nihil. Vanadise merasa tidak bisa pulang sebelum menemukan Pearl, tapi ia sudah kelelahan dan merasa tubuhnya akan kaku sebentar lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Vanadise langsung menemui Elazul dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Pearl.

"Aku telah menjelajahi semuanya… Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya…"

"Tidak… Memang aku yang harus menemukannya… Akulah yang harus pergi, bukan berbaring di sini dengan lemah dan tidak berdaya.." Elazul mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah. "Aku akan mencarinya.." Walau bilang begitu, Elazul merintih kesakitan. Ia masih belum pulih.

"Hentikan! Kau masih belum pulih!"

"Maaf, Vanadise… Tapi aku harus menemukannya.."

"Aku akan mencarinya lagi!"

"Vana…"

Vanadise menundukkan kepalanya. "Tunggulah…" Ia pun beranjak dari sana.

Elazul tidak mencegahnya. Ia kembali merebahkan diri dan berpikir. Untuk apa Vanadise berusaha sekeras itu? Padahal Elazul tidak akan mati sebelum _core _-nya benar-benar dicabut atau hancur. Ia tidak habis pikir. Ia memang lemah sekarang tapi ia tidak akan mati, mungkin Vanadise tidak mengetahui hal itu kah? Elazul merasa bukan itu jawabannya. Pemuda itu merasa ada hal lain lagi tapi ia tidak mengerti apa.

Walau dengan susah payah, Elazul berhasil bangun, ia pun dapat berdiri. Mata biru kehijauan itu melihat keluar jendela, ke arah langit yang telah dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Elazul mengira-ngira dimanakah Pearl berada. Saat itu _core_-nya bersinar dan Elazul langsung bisa merasakan keberadaan Pearl.

"Tower of Leires…"

* * *

"Apa!?" Teriak Vanadise begitu mengetahui Elazul telah pergi. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Maaf, _Master_, kami lengah ketika memasak…" Ujar Lisa, "Kami tidak mendengar apapun.. Begitu ke atas dia sudah tidak ada.. Bud sudah mencarinya ke sekitar, tapi tidak menemukannya.." Lisa terlihat begitu menyesal.

"Pemuda itu tidak mendengarkanku…." Keluh Vanadise, "Mungkin dia ragu aku bisa menemukan Pearl.." Ia berbalik kembali ke pintu, "Aku akan mencari Elazul."

"Kau tidak istirahat dulu? _Master_ bisa tumbang lagi nanti.." Kata Bud cemas.

Vanadise menengok ke kedua anak di belakangnya, "Jangan khawatir.. Aku bisa bertahan." Sebelum Lisa dan Bud berbicara lagi, Vanadise langsung keluar dengan berlari.

"Tower of Leires… Apa kau ingin ke sana juga?"

"Eh?" Vanadise terhenti dan menatap sosok yang bertanya itu, Sproutling. "Kenapa kau bilang 'juga'?"

"Pemuda serba hijau biru bergumam-gumam ketika melangkah lewat sini dengan susah payah beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia menggumamkan Tower of Leires berkali-kali dengan nada kelelahan!" Sproutling berputar layaknya seorang penari, ia terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak menghampirinya dan bertanya karena aku sedang bermain."

"Begitukah…" Vanadise merasa lega, ia merasa beruntung memiliki salah satu dari ratusan daun Pohon Mana yang hidup di dunia. Mungkin ini merupakan salah satu berkat dari _Mana Goddess._ "Terima kasih!"

Gadis itu langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke Tower of Leires. Vanadise yakin Elazul belum mencapai Tower of Leires dengan keadaan yang masih payah. Keyakinan itu sedikit meleset, Vanadise melihat sosok Elazul dari kejauhan di depan gerbang Tower of Leires. Pemuda itu sedang terengah-engah bersanggah dengan pedangnya. Terlihat kalau perjuangannya sungguhlah berat untuk mencapai tempat itu.

Vanadise memanggil nama Elazul dan menghampirinya. Elazul terkejut, _"Kenapa dia ada di sini? Memangnya dia tahu aku ke sini? Atau hanya kebetulan saja dia juga sedang mencari Pearl?"_

"Kau membuatku cemas…."

"_Jadi dia di sini karena apa?"_

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika kau sudah menghilang dari rumah…"

"_Bukan kebetulan…" _"Dari mana kau tahu aku ke sini..?"

"Sproutling melihat dan mendengarmu menggumamkan Tower of Leires. Aku langsung ke sini." Vanadise menghela nafas sejenak, tenaganya cukup terkuras karena berlari-lari. "Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku untuk menemukan Pearl?"

Elazul berusaha bangkit ke posisi tegak. "Bukan begitu," sanggahnya, "Hanya saja _core_-ku menunjukkan jalan dan aku tidak ingin berlama-lama.. dan…" Belum selesai melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Elazul terjatuh di atas lututnya, ia terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Elazul mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda isyarat agar Vanadise tidak membantunya. Ia bangkit dan menatap tajam Tower of Leires. "Pearl pasti ada di dalam sana..." Lalu beralih pada Vanadise, "Bisakah kau akan ikut denganku?"

"Ya.." Vanadise mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja.. Walaupun kau tidak memintanya aku pun akan ikut karena aku tidak ingin kau gagal sampai sana.."

"Heh…" Elazul tersenyum sinis, namun ia lega. "Kau meremehkanku…"

"Sebentar…" Vanadise mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari tas pinggang kecilnya lalu melemparkannya ke atas. Cahaya putih keluar dari sana dan masuk ke tangan Vanadise. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menggunakan cahaya itu untuk _core _Elazul. "Ini akan sedikit membantu.."

Elazul mengamati wajah Vanadise, tampak raut lelah yang tergambar di wajahnya. Elazul merasa bersalah. "Terima kasih…." Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi.

"Tidak masalah…"

* * *

Vanadise menatap pintu besar yang ada di depannya, _Door of Fate_, begitulah nama yang pernah ia dengar. Di dalamnya terdapat ruangan takdir di mana takdir yang tertutup akan terbuka. Vanadise memang pernah memasuki ruangan itu sekali dulu, namun ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Ketika Vanadise akan menyentuh pintu itu untuk membukanya, Elazul mencegahnya. "Aku dengar, _Door of Fate_ terbuka hanya untuk orang yang mengetahui orang yang di dalamnya. Pearl ada di dalamnya. Aku akan membukanya." Namun, Elazul terlihat kepayahan membuka pintu yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia mundur, "Pintu ini menolakku, apa kau bisa? Memoriku tidak cukup untuk membuka pintu! Pearl…."

"_Entahlah…"_ Vanadise melangkah mendekati pintu dan menyentuhnya, ia memejamkan mata. _"Mungkinkah… Blackpearl ada di dalam seperti waktu itu?"_

Tiba-tiba pintu membuka. Padahal Vandise tidak mendorong pintu tersebut melainkan hanya menyentuhnya.

"Kau tahu siapa selain Pearl yang ada di dalam?"

"Blackpearl… Tadi aku memikirkannya.."

Mendengarnya Elazul langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, ia terlihat panik. Vanadise menyusulnya, di dalam terlihat Pearl dan Blackpearl di tengah ruangan.

"!! _Knight_ itu kan…!" Elazul menatap waspada ke arah Blackpearl.

Kedua Jumi dengan _core_ mutiara itu tampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangan Vanadise dan Elazul yang tidak langsung menghampiri mereka karena ingin melihat dan mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Pearl.. tujuanmu adalah mencapai _stratum of Clarius._" Ujar Blackpearl dengan dingin.

"Ya..." Pearl menjawab tanpa menatap Blackpearl.

"Pearl.. Kau akan menjadi _ Clarius.._"

"Ya…"

"Kau akan menggantikan Florina dan memberikan hidupmu untuk Jumi…"

"Ya…"

"Pearl… Kau akan menyerahkan hidupmu dengan air mata, dan memberikannya untuk semua."

"…….."

"Kau akan terus memberikan hidupmu sampai tidak bersisa."

Pearl menggeleng dengan kuat, "Tidak…"

Menyadari keraguan itu, Blackpearl maju selangkah mendekati Pearl. "Dengarkan aku… Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Dia akan kembali dengan Pedang Mana dan kekuatan dari batu Mana. Kau harus menerimanya dengan kuat sampai saat itu."

"Tidak," Pearl menggeleng lagi, "Aku tidak ingin mati…"

"Kau harus!"

"Tidak!!" Pearl mundur beberapa langkah.

Merasa keadaan sudah berbahaya, Elazul langsung berlari menghampiri mereka berdua di susul oleh Vanadise.

"Hentikan!!" Teriak Elazul.

Pearl menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit lega begitu melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya terutama Elazul, "Elazul…"

"Jumi Lapis Lazuli," Blackpearl menatap dengan dingin, "Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Pearl adalah rekanku!!" Elazul melangkah ke depan Pearl berhadapan langsung dengan Blackpearl.

"Mundur, atau kau akan mati."

Elazul mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Aku telah berjanji untuk melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa mundur!"

Melihat keadaan yang kacau itu, Pearl langsung berlari ke arah Vanadise dan memohon, "Kumohon, tolonglah Elazul!!"

Vanadise mengangguk mengerti, ia pun melangkah ke depan dan menghunuskan pedangnya pada Blackpearl. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti temanku…"

"Benar-benar cari mati…" Blackpearl tersenyum remeh. " Ya, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin merusak tempat ini. Ikut aku, kita bertarung di bawah." Ia melangkah melewati Elazul dan Vanadise.

"Baiklah…" Elazul menyimpan pedangnya kembali.

Blackpearl terhenti lalu berbalik, ia menatap lurus Pearl. "Pearl, kau tunggu di sini." Tidak ada jawaban dari Pearl, ia hanya diam seperti takut menjawab. "Jangan khawatir. Takdirmu belum diputuskan." Lalu ia melangkah pergi.

"Pearl.. Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Elazul, "Aku akan kembali untukmu."

Pearl mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kumohon… Berhati-hatilah.."

Vanadise dan Elazul keluar dari ruangan itu. Vanadise sempat menengok ke dalam lagi sebelum pintu tertutup, keberadaan Pearl memudar dan menghilang dalam gelap. Vanadise terkejut, namun ia langsung mengerti kalau sebenarnya Pearl yang tadi hanyalah roh yang tidak memiliki tubuh. Tubuh sang putri mutiara putih sedang dikuasai oleh putri mutiara hitam. Vanadise hanya bisa berbalik dan menghampiri Elazul yang sudah sampai di tangga.

//Groud Floor-Fight with Blackpearl

"Sangat mengagumkan, Lapis _Knight."_ Ujar Blackpearl sambil tersenyum antara senang dan simpati.

"Kita punya janji. Kau akan meninggalkan Pearl sendiri." Kata Elazul sambil menyimpan senjatanya.

"Ya. Untuk sementara." Blackpearl pun menyimpan senjatanya dengan cara menghilangkannya dengan sihir.

Elazul memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menatap lurus Blackpearl, "Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu lagi."

"Pearl adalah milikku. Dia akan kembali padaku. Hadapi itu."

Sementara Elazul tidak menjawab apapun, Blackpearl beralih pada Vanadise, "Dia yang menangisi Jumi akan berubah menjadi batu. Kau harus berhati-hati."

Vanadise menggeleng pelan. "Tidak.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir…"

"Kata-kata kuno itu benar, Vanadise." Blackpearl tersenyum entah apa maksudnya. " Menjauhlah dari mereka." Ia melangkah menuju lorong. "Nah.. Sampai jumpa.."

"Tunggu!" Cegah Vanadise.

"Ya?" Blackpearl terhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Apakah kau…" Vanadise menggenggam pelan kain baju di bawah lehernya, tempat liontin yang ia biasa pakai berada. _"Apa kau tahu tentang permata ini?"_

"Ya?" Blackpearl menunggu pertanyaan Vanadise.

"_Tidak… Kurasa dia pun tidak tahu…"_ Vanadise melepas genggamannya dan menggeleng. "Tidak.. tidak apa-apa…"

Blackpearl terdiam lalu berbalik lagi menuju lorong dan menghilang dalam kegelapan lorong itu dan Pearl terlat muncul dari kegelapan lorong. Ia melangkah menuju Vanadise dan Pearl.

"Pearl?" Elazul mendekati Pearl untuk memastikan apakah Pearl baik-baik saja.

"Elazul…" Pearl tersenyum lega melihat pemuda di depannya.

Elazul terdiam melihat gadis serba mutiara di depannya itu. Kekhawatirannya kini hilang, kini gadis itu bisa ia lindungi lagi. Elazul mengelus kepala Pearl, ia terlihat sangat menyayanginya. Pemuda itu merasa sangat lega. Baginya Pearl sudah seperti adiknya sendiri yang harus ia lindungi. Walau sebenarnya hubungan mereka hanyalah sekedar _Knight_ dan_ Guardian._

"Ayo pergi." Ujar Elazul begitu menarik tangannya yang mengelus kepala Pearl.

Pearl mengangguk pelan. "Ya.." Lalu menghampiri Vanadise. "Terima kasih."

"Ya…" Vanadise mengangguk.

"Pearl," panggil Elazul, "Jalanlah duluan.. tunggu aku di depan…"

"Baik.. Aku tunggu.." Pearl menurut, ia berjalan ke pintu dan keluar.

Elazul beralih pada Vanadise, ia merasa linglung. "Vanadise… Terima kasih… Aku harus pergi bersama Pearl.. Aku harus menjaganya.. Aku adalah seorang _Knight.. _Aku harus melindungi _Guardian_-ku. Pearl membutuhkanku…" Entah apa yang harusnya ia katakan. Ia merasa sangat bingung, hatinya terasa panas. Bukan kemarahan, namun sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ya. Aku tahu…" Sementara Vanadise menjawab dengan datar.

Elazul merasa penjelasannya belum cukup. "… Begini…. Aku ingin menjelaskan kalau Aku seorang _Knight_ dan Pearl seorang _Guardian_. Aku adalah _Knight _dari Pearl.

"Aku tahu itu, Elazul," jawab Vanadise, "itu tidak perlu kau jelaskan ulang.. Itu pun dari awal aku sudah mengetahuinya bukan?"

Entah kenapa jawaban Vanadise membuat hati Elazul terasa ditancapkan sebilah pedang. Ia menggeleng dengan kuat. "Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin kujelaskan.. Akan kutekankan sekali lagi.." Pemuda Lapis Lazuli itu mencengkram bahu Vana dengan keras dan menatapnya sangat lekat nan tajam. Ia seperti akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan dunia. " Aku seorang _Knight_ dan Pearl seorang _Guardian_. Aku adalah _Knight _dari Pearl. Itu artinya aku hanyalah seorang kewajiban dan Pearl adalah hak. Karena kami adalah Jumi. Antara _Knight _dan _Guardian_ TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN SELAIN ITU!"

Vanadise tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin Elazul sampaikan. "Kenapa kau… menjelaskan sebegitu kerasnya, Elazul? Kenapa kau menegaskannya padaku…? Untuk apa? Kau ada hubungan dengan Pearl pun… aku tidak perlu tahu kan dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku kan…?"

"Ah!.. Itu…." Elazul langsung melepas Vanadise, dia terlihat panik. "Aku hanya….. Erh… A.. Aku hanya menegaskan hal itu agar kau tidak salah sangka…! Ah, itu maksudku… Aku tidak ingin orang menyangka macam-macam… Aku…. Sudahlah! Lupakan!!" Dia terlihat depresi.

Sang prajurit wanita kini menatapnya lekat. "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau sampaikan? Kau aneh…." Ujarnya. Ia mendekati Elazul dan memandangi _core _–nya yang sudah terlihat pulih sepenuhnya entah sejak kapan. "Tapi yang terpenting kau sudah benar-benar pulih sekarang… Sejak kapan _core_-mu pulih?"

"Vanadise…" Elazul tidak menjawabnya dan memang tidak bisa menjawabnya karena dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan _core_-nya itu pulih. Namun ia pun tidak menjelaskan hal itu. Hatinya terlalu runyam ingin menjelaskan hal lain. "Aku sebenarnya… Aku me…."

Belum selesai Elazul berbicara, Pearl muncul. "Elazul? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Elazul pun terkejut dengan amat sangat, ia menoleh ke sang putri mutiara. "Ah!? Ya !? K.. kita segera berangkat.. Tunggu sebentar lagi.."

Begitu Pearl menghilang dari pandangan, Vanadise beralih pada Elazul, "'Aku me' apa, Elazul?"

Elazul yang sudah panik bingung untuk berkata-kata. "Itu.. aku aku…. Aku me…. Menyayangkan Pearl tidak bisa tinggal di tempatmu.. Padahal dia merasa nyaman sekali…" Lalu ia memaki diri sendiri dan merasa depresi dalam hati. _"Elazul bodoooooooooh!!! Inikah Lapis _Knight_ sebenarnya!!? Cuma seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan baik dan benar!!"_ Ia berteriak-teriak dalam hatinya, _"Kau tidak akan tahu kapan lagi bisa bertemu dengannya, bodooooh!!!"_

Vanadise terdiam sejenak, ia tahu bukan itu yang ingin disampaikan Elazul, tapi ia pun tidak ingin menanyakannya dan mengikuti alur Elazul. "Oh… Iya… Bud dan Lisa juga menyayangkannya…" Ujarnya, "Katakan pada Pearl, dia bisa berkunjung ke tempatku kapan saja… Tempatku terbuka untuknya.. Juga untukmu."

"…. Baiklah.." Elazul tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Sampai jumpa, Vanadise."

"Ya.. Sampai jumpa…. Lagi….." Ia merasa kecewa, ia menunduk lalu mencegah Elazul dengan memanggil namanya. "Berkunjunglah ke rumah.. Aku menunggu kedatangan kalian."

"Ya.. Aku sangat menghargainya.." Elazul tersenyum pada Vanadise. _"Bukan hanya menghargai… Aku sangat senang kau bilang seperti itu."_

"Hati-hatilah… Kalian memiliki jalan yang panjang. Perjalanan itu akan sangat berat dan menyusahkan.. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri… Jangan sampai menghilang."

Elazul mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja…" Lalu ia melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu…"

Elazul yang merasa ia mendengar Vanadise mengucapkan sesuatu langsung berbalik untuk menatap. Namun ia tidak mendengar apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu ucapkan, ia hanya mendengar seperti gumaman tidak jelas. Pemuda itu melihat Vanadise tersenyum, namun senyumnya terlihat sedih dan kesepian. Begitulah yang dilihat pemuda itu.

"Selamat jalan…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Vanadise.

* * *

Author's Note ……………

Wah.. wah… harusnya aku menjelaskan bagaimana ketika Vana dan Elazul bertarung dengan Blackpearl.. Tapi sayang.. Kosakata bahasa Indonesia-ku yang baik dan benar banyak yang menghilang karena sudah lama tidak membuat cerita.. Aku berpikir untuk tidak membuatnya karena pasti akan kacau balau dan membingungkan… Gomenneee

Terima kasih sudah dan tetap membaca fanfic-ku ini.. ^_^

With Love,

AlexanderiteWaterAngel.


	10. Alexandrite

_**Alexand**__**rite**_

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian di Tower of Leires, Vanadise sudah terlihat bersemangat kembali. Gadis itu tidak lagi murung dan termenung. Lisa dan Bud sangat senang melihatnya. Bagi mereka, melihat Vanadise sedih sama saja seperti tinggal di neraka dan Vanadise yang ceria adalah suasana surga.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah, sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan keliling kota ataupun mengelilingi alam sambil mengendarai Chocobo. Tapi Lisa dan Bud tidak begitu menyukai cuaca yang cerah seperti itu, mereka membenci panas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bersekolah di akademi Geo… Panas sekali… Apalagi kalau harus praktek di gurun.. Rasanya aku ingin sekali membolos…" Begitulah kata Lisa.

Alasan itulah yang membuat anak kembar itu menolak diajak ke gereja kali ini. Vanadise pun tidak memaksa, ia pun merasa kepanasan. Hari ini gadis itu berniat untuk berganti kostum dari baju petualang yang biasa ia pakai menjadi baju kasual biasa yang berupa kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah darah dengan corak seperti Kristal hitam pecah di bagian kiri bawah dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Terlihat sangat praktis tapi terlalu santai. Asesoris kaki dan tangan pun ia lepaskan, gadis itu hanya memakai sandal tali silang-silang. Rambut yang diikat satu ke belakang pun menambah kesan santai itu. Lisa dan Bud pun sedikit tercengang melihat penampilan Vanadise begitu ia sampai di bawah.

"_Master_ seperti ingin berjualan sayur mayur…" Komentar Bud.

"Bud!!" Lisa memukul kepala Bud. "Keanggunanmu terlihat sedikit menurun, _Master.._Kurasa baju itu kurang cocok.."

Bud yang sedari tadi memegangi kepalanya langsung memprotes, "ah, kau sama saja komentarnya."

"Tapi tidak separah kamu!!" Balas Lisa.

"Sudah-sudah…" Vanadise menenangkan mereka, "aku tahu penampilanku kali ini..bisa dibilang parah… tapi kalian tahu sendiri kalau hari ini sangat cerah… atau lebih tepatnya, panas."

"Ya… Kuharap kau tidak lupa memakai cairan penghalang sinar matahari… Kulitmu bisa rusak." Kata Lisa.

Vanadise mengangguk, "Tentu saja." Ia melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya. Cahaya matahari menerpanya. Tangan kecil namun tegas gadis itu kini bisa terlihat dengan jelas seraya dia menutupi dahinya untuk menghalang sinar matahari menyinari matanya.

"_Master!!" _ Suara Bud memanggil, "Itu apa?" Ia menunjuk ke arah leher Vanadise.

Kepala Vanadise segera menunduk, matanya menangkap sebuah benda berwarna pelangi yang berkilauan di sekitar bawah lehernya. Permata liontin yang biasa ia pakai. Bud dan Lisa memang tidak pernah melihatnya dan kali ini Vanadise lupa untuk memasukkannya ke balik baju.

"Ini liontin kalung," Ujar Vanadise seraya menyembunyikan liontin itu di balik bajunya, "ternyata sangat mencolok kalau terkena sinar ya…"

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya…. Apa itu baru kau pakai?"

"Tidak, Lisa. Benda ini selalu kupakai, hanya saja selalu tertutup oleh pakaianku."

"_Core_?"

Vanadise agak terkejut mendengarnya, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan… Ini hanya liontin, Lisa."

"Tapi seperti…" Lisa tidak melanjutkannya.

"Aku bisa melepaskannya…" Vanadise membuka kalungnya dan menyodorkannya pada gadis kecil di depannya. "Ini hanya permata biasa yang dijual di mana-mana…"

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat yang berwarna pelangi seperti ini…" Kata Lisa memandangi liontin itu, "Maaf aku menyangka hal yang bukan-bukan…"

Vanadise menarik kalungnya lalu memakainya kembali, "Kenapa kau berpikir ini adalah _core_?"

"Karena mirip…"

"_Karena mirip….?_ " Vanadise terdiam memandangi Lisa, lalu ke arah liontinnya, "_Mirip kah…?_"

"Tapi lebih kecil…." Tambah Lisa.

"…Tentu saja… ini bukan _core_.."Kata Vanadise, ia melangkah ke pintu. Walau ia berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya hatinya menjadi galau. Orang lain saja mengatakan kalau liontin itu mirip dengan _core_ apalagi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Vanadise pernah menyangka kalau dirinya seorang Jumi walau sudah ia patahkan dengan beberapa fakta yang ada di dalam buku.

Vanadise menoleh ke belakang, "Aku pergi…" Ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Hati yang penuh dengan kegalauan, pikiran yang penuh dengan kebingungan, dan tubuh yang terasa dingin di cuaca panas. Vanadise merasa suasana hampa. Ia berpikir macam-macam. Apakah sebenarnya "dia". Langkah demi langkah menuju Domina didominasi dengan langkah yang lurus namun lambat. Niat Vanadise untuk ke gereja telah hilang, ia merasa tidak memiliki suasana hati yang baik untuk bermain organ. Ingin sekali ia menenangkan diri dengan lantunan organ dan suasana gereja yang sepi, namun hal itu tidak membantu pikirannya untuk membuatnya ke gereja saat ini. Vanadise merasa kalau ia akan bermain organ dengan membantingkan jari-jarinya ke tuts-tuts yang tidak bersalah. Gadis itu tidak ingin merusak organ yang ia sukai, suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Hanya dengan satu kata yang dilontarkan Lisa, _"core"_, yang membuatnya kehilangan keinginan untuk berbuat apapun kecuali berpikir.

Kakinya malah melangkah ke arah pasar begitu sampai di Domina. Seperti tidak memiliki tujuan, ia berkeliling pasar itu; melihat buah-buahan segar, sayuran, tukang roti, asesoris kaki lima, permen warna-warni yang terpajang di gerobaknya, tapi tidak ada penjual es krim dan balon, mungkin mereka tidak berjualan karena takut es krimnya cepat mencair dan balon akan cepat meletus di cuaca yang panas ini, atau mungkin juga belum datang karena masih cukup pagi.

"Hei, gadis kecil…"

Suara yang familiar membuat Vanadise menoleh.

"Kau tampaknya sedang memiliki misteri yang sulit terungkap… Aku jadi ingin meramalmu.."

Mei-Mei si peramal menghisap cerutu panjangnya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Ia tersenyum melihat Vanadise, mengambil sebuah apel dan melemparnya ke gadis itu. Vanadise menangkapnya, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menghampiri Mei-Mei untuk mengembalikan apel itu.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" Tanyanya.

"Benarkah aku memiliki misteri yang sulit terungkap?"

"Entahlah…" Mei-Mei meletakkan cerutunya di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya. "Tapi sepertinya begitu, aku kan peramal.. Bisa mengetahui aura yang penuh misteri keluar dari tubuhmu.. Aura petualang sepertimu memang penuh dengan misteri, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu penuh misteri dengan aura aneh yang menarik perhatianku seperti ini.. Aku akan meramalmu, kau tidak perlu membayar.. Ini hanya untuk rasa penasaranku."

"Begitukah?" Vanadise kemudian mengangguk, "baiklah.. coba saja.. Aku pun penasaran apa yang akan keluar."

Mei-Mei mulai berputar, seperti biasa ia meneriakkan kandungan-kandungan yang ada di dalam buah-buahan, entah apa hubungannya meramal dengan kandungan zat buah. Peramal itu berhenti dan menunggu salah satu buah berhenti di depannya dan mengambilnya. Sebuah nanas segar. Dahi Mei-Mei sedikit mengkerut ketika mengamati buah itu.

"Kenapa? Sesuatu yang burukkah?"

"Hmn…" Mei-Mei memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya, "aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik.. tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau cari…"

Vanadise tertawa kecil, "bukankah itu ramalan biasa?"

"Tidak…"

"Lalu?"

"Perjalananmu menuju kebenaran itu akan sangat menyakitkan, kau akan menjadi penentu takdir sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan sudah langka di dunia."

"Kau berbicara seperti anak kembar asuhanku, Mei-Mei," kata Vanadise, "mereka bilang apapun yang kulakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk Fa'diel… Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan…"

Mei-Mei menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu," ujarnya, "tapi bisa jadi seperti itu… Buah yang penuh dengan vitamin dan antioksidan ini memberiku sebuah bayang ramalan. Katanya, perjalanan penuh pecahan kristal tajam menuju ratusan pedang yang akan menerjang diakhiri dengan badai besar.."

"Menderita sekali…"

"Akan diakhiri dengan pelangi aurora… tapi aku tidak begitu tahu… Buah ini mengatakan kalau hidupmu tidak akan lama…"

"Eh?" Vanadise terpaku, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu… Entah kau memang akan tewas di suatu tempat atau kau akan oleh sesuatu.. Tapi hal itu akan membawa kebahagiaan nantinya.." Mei-Mei meletakkan nanas ke dalam keranjangnya kembali lalu mengambil cerutunya, ia menghisap sekali lalu menghembuskannya. "Tapi dikatakan kau bernasib sangat baik.."

"Hmnh…." Vanadise mengangkat bahu. "Apapun takdirku.. Akan kuterima dengan lapang dada… Terima kasih, Mei-Mei, aku pergi dulu."

"Berhati-hatilah pada perjalananmu…"

"Akan kuingat itu." Vanadise berbalik sambil mengayunkan tangannya dengan cepat, tanda ia setuju.

Ramalan itu membuat Vanadise sedikit merenung pada langkah-langkahnya yang tidak pasti akan menuju ke mana. Matahari sudah hampir di atas kepala, Vanadise merasa haus, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pub "Amanda and Barret's" untuk mendapatkan segelas minuman dingin. Begitu masuk, ia langsung menangkap dua sosok yang ia kenal. Elazul dan Pearl berada di ujung ruangan seperti sedang berdiskusi. Rasa haus Vanadise hilang seketika dan pikirannya langsung menuju ke mereka. Gadis itu tanpa basa-basi menghampiri kedua Jumi itu.

"Hei," sapanya membuat Elazul dan Pearl menengok. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian di sini.. Semua berjalan dengan baik?"

"Ah… Ya… Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan ke sini.." Jawab Elazul dengan wajah galau.

Vanadise menyadari raut wajah itu, "Kenapa dengan wajah itu? Ada masalah?"

Sejenak Elazul menatap ke Pearl dengan wajah bimbang. "Aku bermaksud mengunjungi Diana di Geo… jadi.. Aku berharap kau bisa mengantarkan Pearl."

"He?" Vanadise bingung, "jadi kau kah yang ingin bertemu Diana?" Tanyanya pada Pearl dan gadis mutiara itu mengangguk. Vanadise beralih pada Elazul, "Kau tidak ingin mengantarnya?"

"Bukan.." Elak Elazul dengan nada rendah yang bingung, "hanya saja aku mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting dari ini.. Aku tidak bisa membawanya ikut serta, tempatnya sangat berbahaya."

Pearl yang dari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara, ia memohon, "bisakah…? Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Elazul dan menghambat jalannya… Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Diana.. Bukan hal yang buru-buru kok.. Aku bisa menunggu di sini."

"Tentu aku tidak akan menolak.." Kata Vanadise dengan pasti. "Aku akan membawamu bertemu dengan Diana.. Dan Elazul bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat." Ia beralih pada Elazul, "aku akan menemaninya, Elazul."

"Terima kasih!" Elazul tampak sangat lega, ia merasa bersyukur Vanadise muncul pada saat itu. "Aku merasa tenang jika kau bersamanya."

"Terima kasih.." Ujar Pearl dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Tidak masalah… Ayo jalan.."

"Um…" Pearl memandang Vanadise dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Kau tidak bersiap-siap?"

"Eh?"

"Ah! Maaf.. kukira kau akan pulang dulu!" Kata Pearl, "karena pakaianmu sangat santai sekali."

"Aku pun… berpikir seperti itu.." Timpal Elazul, "bahkan kukira kau belum mandi…"

"Apa!?" Vanadise tertawa dan memukul keras lengan Elazul sampai pemuda itu mengaduh, "kau benar-benar tidak sopan! Aku berpakaian seperti ini karena hari ini sangat panas sekali. Kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Tidak.."

"Hah? Kau bercanda.. Dengan jubahmu itu mustahil kau tidak kepanasan.."

"Aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin karena kami sudah berada di sini sejak dini hari.."

"Hhh… Pantas saja…" Vanadise beralih pada gadis mutiara di depannya, "Pearl.. Kau nanti tidak akan kepanasan? Geo akan lebih panas dari pada di sini.." Kata Vanadise yang menatap gaun Pearl yang rumit dan berlapis.

"Hmn? Ah iya.." Pearl memandangi gaunnya, "Tidak masalah.. Mutiara-mutiara ini akan membuatku merasa dingin dan nyaman.." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman Pearl memang manis dan cantik. Vanadise sangat menyukainya. Ia ingin sekali memiliki senyum yang seperti itu, senyum yang memancarkan kemurnian. Vanadise tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang menganggap senyum tulus Vanadise adalah senyuman yang terbaik di dunia. Orang itu adalah pemuda Lapis Lazuli di depannya yang kini sedang mengamatinya.

"_Walau dia dengan pakaian berantakan seperti itu… Walau aku mengatainya seperti belum mandi… Entah kenapa dia tetap manis… Tunggu… Tunggu…." _Elazul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "_Kau ini orang idiot macam apa, hah!? Berhenti berpikir macam-macam!_" Lagi-lagi ia memaki-maki di pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Elazul?"

Suara Pearl memecah pikiran Elazul. Pemuda itu langsung salah tingkah. "Tidak apa-apa! Er.. Ada tempat yang harus kukunjungi.. Kalian pergilah duluan.. Pearl, hati-hati.."

"Baiklah…" Pearl mengangguk, "Kau juga Elazul."

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk hal-hal berbahaya," ujar Vanadise, "Pearl menunggumu.. Kembalilah dengan hidup-hidup.."

Elazul kontan tertawa, "Tidak berbahaya sampai harus menghilangkan nyawaku. Aku juga akan berhati-hati."

Setelah itu, Vanadise dan Pearl keluar dari pub. Pearl terhenti sebelum keluar gerbang, ketika Vanadise bertanya ada apa, gadis mutiara itu menjawab dengan suara lesu. "Elazul berpikir kalau dia yang salah karena gagal melindungi Esmeralda."

Mendengarnya Vanadise terdiam. "_Sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahanku…._" Gadis itu menghela nafas. "_Semoga tidak terulang lagi…. Semoga…_"

//Geo City

Sesuai dugaan Vanadise, Geo benar-benar panas. Ia membayangkan seandainya dulu saat ia bersama Elazul ke kota itu dengan cuaca yang seperti sekarang pastilah Elazul mengomel lebih parah lagi. Vanadise merasa bersyukur ia hanya menemani Pearl.

Mereka berdua langsung ke gudang Palace of Arts, tempat Diana berada. Namun, begitu sampai, mereka berdua terlihat bingung. Diana yang biasa berdiri di tempatnya, menjadi patung yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Seperti benar-benar tidak memiliki nyawa.

"Diana...." Pearl menatap Diana, "membeku…?"

Vanadise juga menatap patung Diana. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Diana tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Pearl cemas.

"Jangan khawatir… Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar…" Pearl terlihat lebih bersemangat, "Lagi pula, kau bersamaku."

"Kurasa dua orang di atas mengetahui sesuatu.." Kata Vanadise.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita Tanya apa yang telah terjadi."

Kedua gadis itu menaiki tangga dan kembali ke ruangan utama. Di sana ada Christie dan Sotherbee yang sedang bercakap-cakap lalu menghentikan percakapan mereka ketika Vanadise dan Pearl datang.

Pearl menghampiri Christie. "Apa kau tahu kenapa Diana menjadi batu?"

Christie seperti tidak tanggap, namun akhirnya dia tersadar, "Oh… Patung berlian Venus itu… Aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Aku pernah dengar kalau Jumi yang menutup hatinya akan menjadi batu." Kata Sotherbee.

"Itu tidak benar…" Sangkal Pearl dengan wajah galau.

"…?" Sotherbee menatap dengan bingung.

"Itu adalah upacara untuk memilih rekan. Seorang Jumi mengumpulkan kunci-kunci hati. Lalu Jumi itu membangunkan _Guardian_ yang membatu untuk menjadi _Knight_ dari _Guardian _itu.." Pearl menjelaskan dengan lancar tanpa ragu.

"Dia…" Christie menatap dengan menyelidik, "bersikap aneh.."

"Dia adalah salah satu dari mereka, nyonya.." Kata Sotherbee, "Dia adalah Jumi."

Christie terkejut dan langsung beralih pada Pearl. "Apa? Dia?"

"Uhh…" Pearl terlihat panik. "Huh? Aku?"

Vanadise langsung bertindak, ia mendekati Pearl. "Aku ingin cepat mencarinya.."

"Ah, iya… Kau mencari kunci-kunci hati, kan?" Pearl bersandiwara dan menjadikan Vanadise sebagai Jumi-nya. Vanadise mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah.. Ayo!"

Tidak berlama-lama lagi, mereka langsung keluar gedung itu. Di luar Pearl langsung meminta maaf pada Vanadise.

"Tidak apa-apa…." Jawab Vanadise, "karena aku harus melindungimu.."

"Hmn…?" Pearl tiba-tiba seperti linglung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu…" Pearl menunjuk ke arah jalan kanan. "Dari sebelah sana…"

"Kunci-kunci hati?"

"Aku tidak tahu… Tapi sesuatu itu kuat seperti memanggilku.."

"Hm…" Vanadise menatap jalan itu. "Apakah kunci-kunci hati itu? Seperti apa bentuknya?"

Pearl menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak begitu tahu.. tapi kunci-kunci hati itu memiliki sihir dan terkadang akan memanggil Jumi terdekat.."

"Begitukah…? Di jalan sebelah sana ada toko Instrumen.. Dengan instrument kita bisa memakai sihir…." Vanadise menempelkan badan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya dan bergumam, "tapi kurasa tidak ada hubungannya… lagi pula, kunci-kunci itu bisa tersebar di manapun kan?"

"Ya…. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mengecek toko itu... Karena bisa tersebar di mana pun.."

Kedua gadis berambut coklat kepirangan itu akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke toko Instrumen.

//Instruments "Lester's Harp"

"Sebuah kunci!!" Pearl langsung menghampiri sebuah meja yang berada di ujung ruangan, tampaknya meja itu tidak digunakan. Dia mengambilnya. Suara entah dari mana terdengar di hati Vanadise dan Pearl.

"_Ini adalah kunci penderitaan. Bagian dari hati Diana."_

Pearl terdiam sejenak, "Kurasa bukan cuma ini saja… Aneh… Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu…" Tiba-tiba _core-_nya berkilat dua kali. "_Core_ ini seperti terhubung… 2 lagi.."

"Tapi di mana?" Tanya Vanadise.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Pearl kecewa, "seandainya saja _core_ ini bisa memberitahuku banyak…"

Vanadise memejamkan matanya dengan lelah. Hari yang panas membuat staminanya lebih terkuras, belum lagi keringat yang sudah bercucuran, beruntung ia membawa saputangan. Vanadise menatap langit dan berpikir di mana lagi kunci-kunci hati itu berada. Lalu memutuskan agar mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar akademi.

"Humn…" Langkah Pearl terhenti ketika melewati ruangan kepala sekolah akademi.

Ketika Vanadise bertanya kenapa, ia menjawab, "aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam sini…"

Vanadise mengingat kalau di sana pula ia dan Esmeralda menemukan _core_ saudari-saudari Esmeralda. Vanadise merasa tidak ada salahnya jika dicoba. Mereka pun masuk, di sana ada sang kepala sekolah, Mephianse. Pearl tidak berani masuk lebih dalam, ia hanya berada di ambang pintu, tapi begitu ia melihat sebuah kunci di meja Mephianse, dia langsung berseru.

"Sebuah kunci untuk hatinya!"

Mephianse menoleh ke Pearl lalu ke tempat kunci berada, "Kau dapat melihatnya?"

Vanadise langsung tersadar kalau ternyata hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihatnya. Mephianse adalah seorang professor yang memiliki kekuatan dan minat yang kuat terhadap sihir, mungkin karena itu dia bisa melihatnya. Tapi Vanadise tidak mengerti kenapa ia juga bisa melihatnya.

"Umm…" Pearl menghampiri Mephianse, "bolehkah kami mengambilnya?"

"Silakan, ambilah.. Benda itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku."

"Terima kasih…" Pearl terlihat senang dan mengambil kuncinya.

Suara entah dari mana terdengar. _"Ini adalah kunci kebencian. Bagian dari hati Diana."_

Pearl menoleh kiri kanan, "aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku…" _core-_nya berkilat satu kali. "Tinggal satu lagi… kurasa…"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mephianse, kedua gadis itu keluar dan mencari lagi kunci hati Diana. Mereka berkeliling kota namun tidak menemukan apapun. Pearl sudah terlihat lelah dan Vanadise tidak tega melihatnya.

"Kau mau beristirahat dulu?" Tanya Vanadise.

Pearl menggeleng pelan, "tidak… aku akan tetap berusaha.."

"Lebih baik kita menunggu Elazul terlebih dahulu dan meminta bantuannya.. Kita tidak mungkin mencarinya ke seluruh sudut kota atau kita akan tewas karena kelelahan.. Dan hari pun sudah sore.."

"Kau benar… Ayo kita tunggu Elazul di gerbang kota.."

Mereka berdua segera melangkah ke gerbang, begitu mendekati pintu gerbang, Pearl langsung berlari keluar, ia berkata kalau ia merasakan sesuatu. Di depan gerbang dekat tangga, tergeletak sebuah kunci.

"Sebuah kunci…" _core_ Pearl berkilat satu kali. Ia mengambil kunci itu.

Sekali lagi, suara entah dari mana terdengar. _"Ini adalah kunci harga diri. Bagian dari hati Diana."_

Pearl menoleh ke Vanadise, "Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Namun belum sempat Vanadise menjawab, gadis itu sudah melanjutkan, "mungkin hanya perasaanku…"

"_Dia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan…_" Pikir Vanadise, "Sudahkah semua?"

Pearl mengangguk. "Ya.." Ia memperlihatkan kunci-kunci hati pada Vanadise, "sepertinya sudah semua. Ayo kita pergi menemui Diana."

Begitu sampai di Palace of Arts, Christie memberitahu mereka. "Kami memindahkan patung Venus itu ke arena pertarungan.."

Merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk, Vanadise dan Pearl langsung bergegas ke arena pertarungan yang berada di bawah gudang.

"Benar-benar tempat yang buruk…" Gumam Pearl begitu sampai, dia memang baru pertama kali ke tempat itu. Tempat pertarungan yang remang dan berdebu. Mereka melihat patung Diana di tengah-tengah arena. Kedua gadis itu mendekatinya.

"Apa kalian menemukan kunci-kunci untuk hatinya?"

Vanadise dan Pearl menoleh, mereka menemukan sosok Elazul di ambang pintu masuk ruang arena.

"Elazul!" Panggil Pearl, ia menghampiri pemuda itu, "apa kau mencarinya juga?"

Elazul melangkah masuk, "Sebelum Diana bisa bertemu dengan kita..Dia mengubah dirinya menjadi patung untuk mencegahnya terbunuh oleh _Jewel Hunter_." Ia mendekati patung Diana, "cobalah kuncinya.."

"Ya…" Pearl mengangguk, ia menghampiri patung Diana dan memperlihatkan kunci-kunci hati yang telah ia dapatkan ke hadapan patung Diana. Kunci-kunci itu melayang dan bersinar, masuk ke dalam patung Diana. Patung Jumi itu bergerak sedikit, matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Kalian menemukan rohku…." Ujar Diana, "terima kasih telah datang."

_Core_ Elazul, Pearl, dan Diana berkilat bersamaan, seperti telah terhubung satu sama lain.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Elazul. "Kebenaran tentang _Jewel Hunter_?"

Diana mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi pertama-tama aku harus menjelaskan motif _Jewel Hunter, _balas dendam terhadap Jumi."

"Balas dendam?" Pearl terlihat bingung.

Diana berpaling pada Vanadise, ia tersenyum. "Kau juga akan mendengarnya kan?"

"Tentu saja.. Aku sudah terlibat dari awal…" Jawab Vanadise.

"Dahulu kala.." Diana mulai bercerita, "Jumi dijuluki sebagai ras persahabatan. Itu karena mereka mencoba untuk memelihara diri mereka dengan memberikan air mata bagi yang terluka. Air mata terbuat dari jiwa itu sendiri."

"Air mata penyembuh…" Ujar Pearl, "_Teardrop crystals._"

"Tapi, pada zaman pemburuan Jumi secara besar-besaran telah berakhir… Mereka merubah pemeliharaan diri. Jadi mereka tidak bisa lagi menangis, ataupun memberikan kehidupan pada orang lain. Lalu Jumi mengasingkan diri dari ras lain dan hidup bersembunyi di kota yang mereka buat sendiri."

"_The Bejeweled City?_" Elazul memastikan.

"Ya.."

"Dan dia menculik Florina, satu-satunya Jumi yang masih bisa menyembuhkan dengan air mata, dan memulai perang dengan Deathbringer!"

Suara itu menggema di seluruh arena. Suara yang mereka kenal, sang _Jewel Hunter,_ Sandra.

"_Jewel Hunter_!" Pekik Pearl, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Sandra!" Teriak Elazul, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling dengan waspada.

"Wanita yang luar biasa." Suara Sandra masih menggema dan sosoknya belum terlihat. "Memulai perang habis-habisan dengan Deathbringer dan menggunakan Florina sebagai tumbal. Memang benar. Selama kita memiliki air mata Florina, Jumi tidak terlihat. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Florina?"

Diana tersenyum, "itu berarti Florina masih hidup. Bagus sekali." Ia terlihat tidak takut. "Bawalah dia ke sini secepatnya. Ada anak-anak yang akan membutuhkan air matanya."

"Kenapa….?" Suara Sandra terdengar seperti ingin menangis namun memiliki amarah yang besar. "Kenapa Florina yang sangat baik harus diperas kehidupannya, hanya untuk mati?"

"Itu adalah jalan Jumi untuk melangsungkan hidup… Florina bukan semata-mata objek."

"Diam! Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu!" Kali ini Sandra benar-benar terdengar marah. Ia muncul dari atas dan berada di hadapan Diana, bersiap mengambil _core_-nya.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Pearl, "kita tidak boleh membunuhnya. Kita masih harus mendapatkan air mata kita kembali."

"Pearl…" Elazul terlihat sayu.

"Menjauhlah, Sandra!" Kata Vanadise, dia sudah bersiap dengan pisau kembarnya. "Jangan sentuh dia!"

"Kau tidak mengerti… Bagaimana penderitaan Florina.." Kata Sandra, ia seperti siap untuk bertarung.

"Hentikan!" Cegah Pearl, "tidak akan ada yang selamat jika memakai kebencian. Kita harus menyayangi satu sama lain seperti yang kita lakukan dahulu kala."

Sandra tersenyum sinis, "jika begitu…. Kenapa tidak menangis!?" Bentaknya, "Kau akan jadi tumbal sebagai ganti Florina!" Tangan Sandra terangkat dan melempar pisau kecil yang ada di tangannya ke Pearl.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya!" Vanadise juga melempar salah satu pisaunya. Kedua pisau itu beradu dan terlempar jauh. Vanadise menerjang Sandra dengan pisau yang tersisa namun Sandra kembali melemparkan pisau-pisau kecil seperti tidak ada habisnya. Vanadise mengelak dengan mengadu pisaunya ke pisau-pisau Sandra. Begitu ia akan menangkis pisau terakhir yang menerjangnya, Sandra melempar lagi pisau-pisaunya, tidak memberi kesempatan pada Vanadise untuk mengganggunya.

Gadis petualang itu tidak bisa menghindar, namun beruntung karena Elazul berlari ke depannya dan melindunginya dengan menangkis pisau-pisau berikutnya. Melihat tenggang waktu itu, Pearl berlari ke arah Diana.

Sandra menyadari Pearl. "Tidak ada yang boleh menggangguku!!" Teriaknya, ia melemparkan pisau ke Pearl.

Pearl terkejut, ia segera menghindar ke samping. Pisau itu mengenai ujung gaunnya namun tidak mengenai tubuh Pearl. Gadis itu terjatuh di atas lantai karena gerakan tadi hanyalah gerakan reflek. Beruntung hanya sebuah pisau yang dilempar oleh Sandra.

"Pearl!" Elazul cemas.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sandra mengambil _core_ Diana.

"Kembalikan..." Vanadise berlari ke arah Sandra, "_core_-nya!!!" Ia melemparkan pisau terakhir yang ia pegang. Sandra menangkisnya dengan melemparkan tiga buah pisau kecil. Pisau itu beradu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu!!" Sandra masih memiliki 6 pisau, ia melemparkannya sekaligus ke Vanadise.

Vanadise menghindar, namun beberapa menancap di tubuhnya. Satu pada kaki kanan, dan satu pada telapak tangan kiri karena Vanadise bermaksud untuk melindungi matanya yang menjadi sasaran. Vanadise langsung jatuh tertunduk karena kakinya kena telak.

"Selamat tinggal!" Sandra melemparkan tali ke atas dan pergi.

"Hei!" Teriak Vanadise, lalu tersadar akan cahaya di sekeliling Diana. "Ah! Diana!!"

Elazul dan Pearl pun tersadar kalau Diana sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Mereka meneriakkan nama Diana.

"Mustahil…" Suara Sandra menggema dalam ruangan, "kau tidak bisa melindungi _Guardian_-mu!" Lalu suara itu menghilang.

"Diana!" Pearl menghampiri Diana.

Diana menutup wajahnya dengan sedih, "cahaya seseorang tersembunyi oleh yang lainnya… Hanya Blackpearl yang bisa menghentikannya… Temukan dia!"

Sekali lagi, sama seperti Rubens dan Esmeralda. Tubuh Diana bersinar lalu menghilang seperti cahaya memudar dan bersuara seperti kristal yang pecah, meninggalkan kristal kunang-kunang yang juga perlahan memudar.

"Sialan!!" Umpat Elazul, ia melepas asesoris yang tersambung dengan jubahnya dan meleparnya ke lantai. Benda itu hancur berantakan lalu menghilang, dan asesoris itu muncul lagi di jubah Elazul. Tampaknya itu adalah bagian dari dirinya juga. Jumi memang tidak bisa mati hanya dengan fisik.

Vanadise mencoba berdiri, ia mencabut pisau-pisau yang menancap di tubuhnya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Darah mengalir, namun ia tidak begitu mempedulikan karena ia melihat sebuah kilatan di tempat Diana menghilang.

"Kalian tahu apa itu?" Tunjuk Vanadise ke benda yang berkilat itu.

Pearl hanya terdiam memperhatikan, sedangkan Elazul memperhatikan benda itu.

"Lihat, Pearl! Lihat apa yang Diana tinggalkan…"

Suara itu memecah keheningan di pikiran Pearl, gadis itu bangkit dan melangkah ke benda yang berkilat, sesuatu yang Diana tinggalkan. Sebuah permata yang berwarna hijau kemudian berubah warna menjadi ungu.

"Memiliki warna yang berbeda," gumam Pearl.

Elazul memejamkan matanya, "Kita harus berpikir… tentang kita sendiri, Jumi, dan _Jewel Hunter._"

"Ya.." Jawab Pearl, ia berjalan menghampiri Vanadise. "Maaf…" Ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis, "kau jadi terluka.. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu, maaf…"

"Tenanglah… Ini bukan luka yang serius.." Walau berkata begitu, ia merasa sangat sakit di luka-lukanya. Hanya saja ia menahannya agar Pearl dan Elazul tidak cemas.

Elazul mendekat, ia menatap dengan cemas. "Kau harusnya pun menyadari… Jika kau tidak ingin melibatkan diri lagi, lakukan sekarang. Aku…." Ia tampak merasa amat sangat bersalah, "harusnya tidak membawamu ke semua ini…" _"Dia telah mati-matian berjuang untuk Diana… Dan aku tidak bisa melindungi keduanya… Darah itu…" _"Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa…" Vanadise menggeleng, "aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian karena aku peduli pada kalian.. Sekarang, hal ini mejadi tugasku.. Untuk melindungi kalian. Tanpa diminta, aku akan melibatkan diri karena aku menginginkannya dan karena… Kau adalah temanku.."

"Begitukah…?" Elazul memastikan. "_Itukah yang benar-benar ia maksud? Sebagai teman? Tapi… Aku… Menyayanginya lebih dari itu…"_ "Aku berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Elazul walau ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan lebih.

"Tidak masalah," senyum Vanadise, "Lagi pula kau itu…." Ia terhenti dan berpikir sejenak, "tidak.. lupakan…" "_Aku tidak tahu… apa sebenarnya…"_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Elazul memperhatikan tangan dan kaki Vanadise yang berlumuran darah walau tidak terlalu banyak.

"Ya… Tidak masalah.. hanya luka kecil.."

"Benarkah?" Elazul memastikan kembali, ia sama sekali tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Vanadise. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuatnya jadi seperti itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

Vanadise menggeleng pelan, "tidak usah… Aku bisa sendiri.."

"Kau yakin..?" Tanya Pearl. "Aku sangat cemas…"

"Tentu saja… Aku ini kan petarung." Vanadise tertawa kecil walau hatinya sudah mengeluh sakit, "hal seperti ini sudah biasa.."

"Kalau begitu… Aku tidak akan memaksa.." Ujar Elazul, "kami akan pergi lebih dulu. Hati-hati.."

Vanadise mengangguk, "ya.."

"Ayo Pearl.." Elazul berjalan ke pintu.

"Ya…" Pearl menganggukkan kepala pada Vanadise, "sampai jumpa." Ia menyusul Elazul.

Begitu dua sosok Jumi itu tidak terlihat di matanya. Vanadise langsung melepaskan semua rasa sakitnya sehingga ia terjatuh di atas lututnya. Elazul dan Pearl tidak menyadari kalau pisau Sandra ada yang menusuk perut Vanadise, darah tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh baju Vanadise yang berwarna merah dan hitam. Vanadise meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_Seseorang…_" "Sial…" Vanadise mencoba bangkit, namun ia tidak sanggup.

Lalu yang terlihat hanyalah gelap.


	11. Flourite

Author's note: Oke… yang kali ini akan berbeda sedikit dengan game-nya, kalau di game-nya si tokoh utama harus masuk ke toko Alex di Geo. Tapi kalo di sini si Vanadise terpanggil oleh mimpi Florina dan tidak sengaja terteleport ke dalam Pandora Box. Yah, namanya juga Fanfic.. hehehe… Cerita dimulai!

* * *

_**Flourite**_

"_Gelap…._"

Tatapan sayu ke seluruh penjuru yang berupa warna hitam kelam layaknya langit tanpa bintang. Badannya seperti melayang di ruang tanpa gravitasi.

"_Inikah… akhirku?_"

Kelopak matanya perlahan menurun dan menutup bola mata. Napasnya sedikit terengah, namun tiada sakit yang ia rasakan.

"_Tapi, bukankah tugasku belum selesai…?_"

Setitik cahaya muncul di depan wajahnya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat cahaya apa yang telah datang untuk meneranginya di tempat yang sangat gelap ini.

"**Di dalam kegelapan total, pasti masih ada setitik cahaya walau hanya sebesar satu butir pasir."**

Entah dari mana ia mendengar kalimat itu.

Ia, Vanadise, mengangkat tangannya di sela kesetengahsadarannya. Gadis itu mencoba mengambil cahaya yang berada di depannya. Begitu terpegang, cahaya itu makin bersinar dan kegelapan lenyap bersamaan dengan pancaran cahaya.

"_Seseorang! Datanglah ke sini!"_

Suara jernih itu menggema di dalam pikirannya. Entah siapa. Gadis itu kembali menutup matanya.

Vanadise merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuhnya seperti ia sedang tidur di atas lantai. Ia membuka matanya seraya menyadari tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Kelopak matanya membuka dan dengan tersentak ia bangun. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya ketika bangun itu adalah seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua dan bergaun hijau sedang terbatuk-batuk duduk di dalam sebuah kotak besar yang terbuka.

"Halo.." Sapa gadis itu tersenyum melihat Vanadise.

"_Ia menangis…?"_ Hati Vanadise bertanya-tanya melihat di ujung mata gadis serba hijau itu mengalir setitik air mata.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Vanadise tersadar, ia melihat telapak tangannya dan terkejut karena lukanya tertutup dan setitik cahaya menghilang dari situ. Ia mengecek kaki dan perutnya, sembuh, tidak ada luka sama sekali, bahkan bekasnya.

"Kau…?" Vanadise bangkit, "Siapa?"

"Aku Florina, Jumi Flourite." Jawabnya.

"Florina…?" "_Bukankah itu Jumi yang sedang dicari-cari? Kenapa dia di sini?"_ Vanadise tidak habis pikir. Ia memperhatikan ruangan itu ada meja yang diatasnya ada vas dengan bunga terompet, lemari putih dengan pinggiran emas dan hiasan permata ungu, sebuah meja rias berwarna emas berserta kursinya, pot aneh seperti lampu, kotak besar seperti kotak perhiasan tempat gadis serba hijau berada seperti itu adalah tempat tidurnya, pot aneh yang di atasnya ada lampu berbentuk bunga, sebuah meja bundar dengan dua kursi, lalu sebuah meja dengan sebuah patung keramik putih berbentuk seorang wanita dan sebuah jam di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu seperti kamar tersembunyi karena Vanadise tidak bisa menemukan pintu keluar, atau lebih tepatnya kamar tertutup. Sepertinya hanya dengan kekuatan sihir seseorang bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau bisa menangis?" Tanya Vanadise.

"Tentu!" Jawabnya sambil terbatuk-batuk, "tapi aku tidak bisa menangis untuk menyembuhkan banyak orang, kalau hanya seorang aku masih bisa.."

"Kau sakit…?"

"Tenagaku sudah banyak terkuras…"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Alex menyembunyikanku di sini, jauh dari _Jewel Hunter._ Tapi aku mendapatkan banyak mimpi buruk."

"_Alex…?"_ Vanadise memegang dagunya ragu, _"Bukankah dia hanya penjual permata biasa… Siapa dia sebenarnya..?"_ "Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Apa kau memanggilku…?"

"Ah, tidak. Seberkas cahaya muncul dan meninggalkanmu yang tak berdaya karena terluka parah. Aku tidak tega melihatmu, jadi aku sembuhkan dengan air mata penyembuh ini." Jawab Florina.

Sekilas Vanadise mengingat, Elazul waktu di Geo berkata bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa menitikkan air mata adalah Florina. Tampaknya itu benar melihat Jumi itu sendiri sedang menitikkan air mata.

Suara dengungan cepat terdengar, Vanadise menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, asal suara. Seorang anak kecil berpakaian seperti joker muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil. Ia duduk di atas sebuah tapir. Wajahnya pucat putih dengan bintang merah di kedua pipinya. Mata merahnya melihat Vanadise sebentar, lalu ke Florina.

"Pufwa…" Keluh anak itu.

"…?" Florina tampak bingung, tadi seorang gadis nyaris mati tiba-tiba datang sekarang bocah kecil dengan tapirnya. Gadis itu pun bertanya, "siapa kau?"

"Jangan tanya aku siapa!" Omel anak itu, ia terlihat uring-uringan. "Mimpimu sangat buruk sampai-sampai tapir pun takut! Kenapa kau memiliki mimpi seram seperti itu? Jelaskan!"

"…." Florina bertambah bingung. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku seharusnya aman di sini…"

Anak itu tampak tidak puas. "Aman? Ha! Aku saja tidak bisa datang hanya untuk berjalan-jalan di mimpimu…" Tidak berapa lama kemudian ia tersadar, "oh! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Belle si penyihir."

"…." Anak itu tampak tidak berbahaya, Florina merasa agak bingung namun ia pun memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Florina, Jumi Flourite." Dia beralih pada Vanadise, berniat mengenalkan. "Dan ini..." dan terdiam karena memang belum tahu nama Vanadise.

"Vanadise." Jawab yang dikenalkan cepat.

"Wah, halo, Vanadise." Sapa Belle.

"Kau ke sini untuk memprotes mimpi buruk Florina.. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku terbawa ke sini padahal aku tidak punya kemampuan teleportasi?" Tanya Vanadise, ia merasa mungkin Belle bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Tampaknya kau terbawa ke sini karena gravitasi mimpi buruknya. Tapi gravitasi mimpi buruk adalah sesuatu yang akan aku diskusikan nanti. Ya."

Mata cokelatnya menatap bingung. "Apa maksudnya 'terbawa ke sini'?" Tanya Florina.

"Mimpi secara struktur adalah sesuatu yang kompleks. Memori hari-hari menjadi mimpi di malam hari." Belle mengusap tapirnya. "Jadi mimpi berdasarkan dunia nyata. Mimpi-mimpi diciptakan dari diri sendiri. Mimpi berubah saat kenyataan berubah."

"…." Florina memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "aku tidak mengerti."

"Yah." Topi Belle bergoyang seraya ia mengubah posisi duduknya. "Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah 'Semoga mimpi indah!' Hanya itu!" Ia menunjuk Vanadise, "orang ini dipanggil untuk masuk ke dalam mimpimu dan membunuh serangga-serangga pengganggu di dalamnya!"

Florina terlihat tidak mengerti, "terserah padamu…" Katanya.

"Nah, apa kau siap?" Tanya Belle pada Vanadise.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti… terserah kau, aku siap kapanpun karena tubuhku sudah pulih," jawab Vanadise.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya!" Belle menganggkat tangannya dan mengucapkan mantra. Setelah mantra itu selesai, seketika Vanadise menghilang.

Angin bertiup sepoi dengan membawa pasir di dalamnya. Hamparan panorama hitam putih itu tampak tidak nyata. Suara-suara terdengar sayu dan ganjil namun suara pasir terjun dan pasir hisap bisa terdengar jelas. Angin pun masih bisa dirasa menyentuh kulit dan pasir menyentuhnya. Rasa pasir yang panas karena sinar matahari pun cukup terasa. Dessert dalam mimpi tidaklah terlalu berbeda dengan dunia nyata.

Vanadise memandang sekelilingnya, ia melihat kolam air dan banyak sekali tanaman. Oasis. Gadis itu meneliti lagi sekitarnya dan melihat sesosok kelinci gendut yang sedang mondar-mandir, begitu Vanadise menghampirinya ia malah menawarkan bisnis.

"Halo! Aku pengelana, Niccolo, penjual senyum! Aku akan membimbingmu di Mimpi Florina, hanya dengan harga murah yang special, 200 lurce." Kata kelinci itu.

Sang gadis petualang mengingat-ingat kalau ia pernah melihat kelinci itu, dan dia pun sadar kalau itu adalah kelinci yang sering mondar-mandir di pasar.

"Tidak terima kasih…" Vanadise keluar dari Oasis.

"Berjalanlah sebanyak yang kau bisa!" Kata Niccolo.

Vanadise melihat sekeliling, walau tempat itu adalah Dessert yang ia kenal, ia merasa banyak yang berubah terutama jalan dan persimpangan. Sedikit menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Niccolo namun penyesalan itu terhapuskan karena mengingat kelinci itu sering menipu pelanggan, Vanadise memulai langkahnya sesuai arah angin.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Revanshe, penari di Seaside Hotel Polpota Harbor, dikelilingi banyak Basket Fish, ikan sombong yang dulu memiliki Blue Eye. Tampaknya di sana adalah tempat mimpi buruk Revanshe karena penari itu tampak ketakutan dan risih.

"Menjauh!! Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi dari sini!! Aku benci sisik! Aku benci sirip! Aku benci insang! Aaaaaaaaah!!! Aku benci semuanya!!" Gadis penari itu menjerit-jerit sambil berusaha menghindar dari kumpulan Basket Fish yang hanya tertawa dengan senang sambil menggodanya.

"Kail pancing yang ada di jari-jarimu memiliki kekuatan yang untuk membawaku. Sekarang tarik aku dekat, dekatmu."

"Ketika aku melihat wajah sedihmu, itu membuatku juga sedih… Karena itu aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Karena aku ingin melihat senyummu."

"Matamu seperti jaring-jaring ikan. Aku bisa berjuang, berjuang, namun kau akan selalu menangkapmu. Matamu seperti jaring-jaring ikan."

"Itu bagus. Jika bisa membuatmu bahagia ketika aku pergi, maka aku akan pergi. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, dan jika musuhmu menyakitimu, panggillah aku. Aku akan datang, di manapun kau berada. Bahkan dalam mimpimu."

"Kita sangatlah akrab di mimpiku. Melakukan hal ini dan itu di mimpiku."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa bernapas? Apakah insangku tersumbat? Tidak, bukan itu. Itu karena keluhanmu membuat napasku menghilang."

Ikan-ikan itu berceloteh sambil mengelilingi Revanshe yang menjerit-jerit tidak karuan. Gadis penari itu tidak bisa keluar dari kumpulan ikan itu. Ia mengutuk apapun yang ia bisa kutuk. Perkataannya sudah tidak bisa mencerminkan seorang gadis.

Vanadise hanya bisa menyeritkan dahi dan menatap aneh pemandangan itu. Merasa prioritasnya adalah mimpi Florina, ia berbalik ke jalan sebelumnya untuk mencari jalan lain.

Langkah demi langkah ia lakukan dengan hati-hati, takut sesuatu terlewatkan. Begitu ia sampai di sebuah persimpangan, matanya menangkap sosok yang ia sangat kenal. Lil' Cactus.

"Dessert, sebuah gurun! Dessert adalah rumah jiwaku. Yup. Aku suka gurun juga, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup di gurun. Tidak bisa." Kata kaktus yang biasa berada di kamar Vanadise itu.

Vanadise meninggalkan Lil' Cactus untuk menikmati mimpinya. Ia mengambil jalan di belakang Lil' Cactus berada.

"Seorang _Knight_ Lapis…?"

Suara seorang gadis yang tegas dan Vanadise kenal. Ia langsung berlari menuju arah suara itu. Ia terhenti ketika melihat Blackpearl dan Elazul sedang berbincang dengan tatapan sinis. Vanadise tidak mendekati mereka dan hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Suara mereka terdengar jelas walau ada pasir terjun yang menutupi salah satu jalan di sana.

"Apa takdirmu?" Tanya Blackpearl pada pemuda Lapis Lazuli di depannya.

Elazul berbalik seakan tidak ingin menatap Jumi di depannya itu. "Aku tidak punya satupun."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau itu seorang _Knight_ yang tidak punya seseorang untuk dilindungi?" Blackpearl terlihat kecewa, "Seorang Jumi yang benar-benar sendirian di dunia hanyalah sebuah kerikil di gurun."

"Dengan air mata Florina, takdirku akan pulih."

"Aku sudah cukup mendengarmu!!" Blackpearl terlihat marah. "Aku tidak akan mengambil hidupnya hanya untuk _Knight _yang pengecut yang membiarkan _Guardian_-nya mati!"

"_Elazul.."_ Terdengar suara bening Pearl di udara. _"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa lagi menangis untukmu."_

Elazul tersadar dan langsung berbalik, "Pearl!" teriaknya, "jika kemarahanku adalah sebab kenapa kau terus melangkah, maka cahaya Clarius akan terus menyakiti orang-orang. Takdir kita sebagai permata adalah untuk menyembuhkan dan meringankan, bercahaya bersama sinar matahari. Sangat lama seumur dengan manusia berperang dengan kita, kita menyalakan api kemarahan, dan melupakan kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Jika itu benar-benar takdir kita, haruskah kita dengan begitu saja menghancurkan semuanya? Apa yang akan kau katakan, _Lady_ Blackpearl!?"

Pemuda Lapis Lazuli itu berbalik dengan tatapan kecewa, "Blackpearl… Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan sepertimu… Kekuatan untuk menghancurkan semuanya. Aku hanya bisa melakukan satu hal. Membuka jalan keluar kecil."

Blackpearl menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat berniat untuk menghapuskan kata-kata pemuda itu dari pikirannya. Ia berbalik dan berlari, melewati Vanadise tanpa menyadarinya. Blackpearl menghilang memudar sejalan mata Vanadise melihatnya menjauh. Elazul masih ada di sana. Ia menghela nafas cukup panjang dan hanya berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku adalah Elazul, _Knight_ Jumi. Jumi terdiri dari _Knight _dan_ Guardian. Knight _ melindungi _Guardian_, yang menyembuhkan luka dengan air mata mereka. Bagi _Knight_ Jumi, nyawa _Guardian _ lebih penting dari pada nyawanya sendiri. Aku telah gagal melindungi _Guardian_-ku. Karena itu aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menyebut diriku sebagai _Knight_." Kata Elazul ketika Vanadise bertanya siapa dia dan apa Jumi itu.

Tidak mengerti harus ke mana karena jalan tertutup oleh pasir terjun, Vanadise berbalik untuk mencari jalan lain. Begitu ia melangkah, suara pasir terjun perlahan berkurang. Ia terkejut dan menoleh, ia melihat Elazul berjalan pergi dan sama seperti Blackpearl, perlahan memudar.

Pasir terjun menghilang dan jalan yang tertutup telah terbuka. Tanpa ragu Vanadise melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati jalan itu karena ia yakin pasir terjun yang menghilang adalah pembimbing jalannya menuju tempat selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi sebuah tempat dengan pasir terjun. Elazul dan Blackpearl ada di sana.

"Pearl!! Biarkan aku melindungimu, sekali lagi!" Ujar Elazul.

"Aku bukanlah Pearl," jawab Blackpearl dengan dingin. "Aku adalah seorang _Knight _dengan _core_ kegelapan. Takdirku adalah Flourite. Detak-detak di dadaku adalah _core _hitam, diriku yang sebenarnya. Jauh darimu, Elazul!" Ujarnya dengan tegas.

"Florina sudah memiliki _Knight_ bernama Alexandra…" Kata Elazul tidak kalah dinginnya. "Yang berupa kerikil kesepian di gurun adalah kau, Blackpearl!" Ia seperti nyaris berteriak.

Blackpearl membuang pandangan ke arah lain, "Waktu itu, ketika _core_ hitamku mati, aku meninggalkan Florina dengan Alexandra."

"Apa kau bilang kau akan menjadi Pearl… Jika kau membuang _core_ hitammu, Blackpearl!?" Elazul terlihat naik darah, ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghunuskannya pada Blackpearl. Menantang Jumi mutiara hitam itu.

Blackpearl tersenyum sinis membalas tantangan Elazul, "mau coba?"

Mata Elazul terpejam, "Blackpearl… Seorang _Knight_ harus melindungi hanya untuk seorang _Guardian._" Ia menyimpan pedangnya dan menatap tajam Blackpearl. "Semua orang memiliki sedikit kekuatan. Dan dengan menyatukan kekuatan kita semua, kita akan menjadi kekuatan yang terhubung. Apa yang kau lindungi, Blackpearl!?"

Blackpearl menggelengkan kepalanya, "Florina menitikkan air mata untuk semua Jumi. Itulah kenapa aku harus bertarung…. Melawan semua yang mengancam Jumi." Ia berbalik membuang muka.

"Jangan berubah membelakangiku, Blackpearl. Itulah saat aku melihat takdirku sendiri, Pearl."

Tidak ada yang dikatakan Blackpearl, ia hanya berjalan meninggalkan Elazul sementara pemuda juga berjalan ke arah lain. Mereka berdua perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

Sekali lagi pasir terjun menghilang dan membuka jalan. Vanadise melangkah ke jalan itu. Hatinya penasaran, pikirannya melayang kesana kemari mencoba menghubung-hubungkan yang ada. _"Tapi apanya yang disebut mimpi buruk..? Aku masih belum mengerti… aku merasa ini hanya mimpi biasa yang menjelaskan perjalanan."_

Langkah Vanadise terhenti melihat dua orang berada 15 meter di depannya. Blackpearl dan Sandra.

"Eh… _Jewel Hunter_?" Vanadise termanggu. _"Sandra? Tunggu.. tunggu…"_ Vanadise berusaha mengingat-ingat. _"_Jewel Hunter_ bernama Sandra.. dan penjual permata di Geo yang menyembunyikan Florina adalah Alex… Sandra.. Alex…"_ Vanadise langsung terperanjat, _"Alexandra!!? Jadi mereka adalah satu orang!? Astaga.. Sebegitu mudahnya…"_ Tapi kemudian Vanadise merasa maklum pada dirinya sendiri karena baru di mimpi Florina itulah ia baru mendengar nama Alexandra.

"Blackpearl…" Sandra membuka suara. "Kita adalah teman kan? Apa yang menjadi tujuanmu ke sini?"

Blackpearl yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata langsung membukanya, "Ke Underworld aku akan membawamu. Aku akan menenggelamkanmu di dalam kegelapan agar kau tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain lagi."

Sandra membalasnya dengan senyum sinis, "Walaupun hanya seribu tahun Jumi hidup, Florina akan pulih! Kau tahu berapa nyawa yang dapat Florina selamatkan, atau kau tidak tahu?"

"Jangan main-main! Semuanya hanya akan terulang kembali. Setelah kekuatanmu menurun, kau akan memburu nyawa Jumi lebih banyak lagi dan mengisi ulang kekuatanmu. Berapa lama kau akan meneruskan semua ini?"

"Selama Jumi berpegang teguh untuk hidup." Sandra tersenyum, ia melempar sesuatu pada Blackpearl.

"Jangan…." Blackpearl jatuh, "mengejekku…"

"Ini telah selesai, Blackpearl." Sandra menatap Blackpearl dengan penuh kemenangan, "sepertinya hati hitammu tidak akan bertahan di gurun."

Tiba-tiba semua berubah mejadi hitam, Vanadise tidak bisa melihat suasana gurun. Namun ia bisa melihat Blackpearl yang jatuh jauh di depannya. Di belakang Jumi mutiara hitam itu muncul sang Jumi mutiara putih, Pearl.

Pearl seperti ingin menangis di wujud bayangannya itu. "Gadis itu akan segera datang… Bertahanlah!!" Lalu bayangan Pearl menghilang. Vanadise bisa melihat gurun yang hitam putih juga Blackpearl dan Sandra.

"Aku tidak… butuh bantuan…" Blackpearl terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Sesaat Sandra tertawa dan Vanadise mengejarnya setelah melihat kondisi Blackpearl yang tampak sekarat.

//Battle with Jewel Beast.

Ketika kembali, Vanadise terkejut karena Blackpearl sudah berubah menjadi Pearl. Baru saja akan menghampirinya, ia melihat Elazul berlari dari arah berlawanan menghampiri Pearl.

"Pearl!!" Panggil Elazul, ia mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu.

Pearl perlahan membuka matanya. "Hmnnn…?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tanya Elazul panik.

"Oh, Elazul." Pearl bangkit berdiri, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa ia tersenyum, "Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Blackpearl? Kenapa dia berubah menjadi kamu?"

Namun Pearl malah seperti orang linglung yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. "Elazul… Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Elazul menatap dengan bingung, "kau bertanya kalau aku baik-baik saja?"

"Nah, Elazul… Kau terlihat sedikit aneh."

Kembali lagi Elazul menatap gadis itu, kali ini dengan tatapan _"justru kaulah yang aneh."_ "Hmph…" Dia berbalik dan seperti biasa berkata, "ayo, Pearl." Ia melangkah pergi.

Pearl mengikuti Elazul dengan ceria. "Baiklah! Ayo!"

Vanadise hanya terdiam, lalu ia merasa semuanya bertambah terang sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa melihat warna putih. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya ia telah kembali ke ruangan Florina ketika membuka matanya.

Belle termanggu memperhatikan kotak perhiasan tempat Florina berada. Kini sudah tertutup rapat seperti kerang yang sedang melindungi mutiaranya.

"Kelihatannya dia tertidur." Kata Belle, "sekarang dunia mimpi sudah lebih aman. Banyak pikiran yang mengatakan mimpi adalah sesuatu yang kau percayai di dalam pikiran. Tapi bermimpi adalah melihat kenyataan dari penyaringan mimpi itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti…" Kata Vanadise.

"Ah…" Belle menunduk kecewa, "yah sudahlah…"

"Bagaimana aku keluar dari sini? Aku tiba-tiba sudah di sini…"

Belle melayang bersama tapirnya ke pojok ruangan berlawanan dengan kotak perhiasan. Di sana tidak ada barang apapun melainkan cekungan tembok yang dibawahnya ada lingkaran aneh seperti lingkaran sihir. "Ini sebenarnya adalah tempat teleportasi. Berdiri saja di sini dan bayangkan kau ingin keluar, maka ini akan membawamu keluar."

"Oke.." Vanadise mengangguk mengerti, "terima kasih."

"Nah, sekarang aku akan pergi! Semoga mimpi indah, nak! Aku akan kembali jika kau memiliki mimpi buruk lagi!" Belle berputar dan menghilang.

"'_Nak?' Mungkin umurnya sudah tua melebihi orang dewasa walau tampangnya begitu… Yah, namanya juga penyihir…"_ Vanadise melangkah ke kotak perhiasan di mana Florina tertidur. _"Apa aku beritahu Elazul dan Pearl kalau Florina ada di sini? Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka di mana…"_

Gadis itu terdiam dan mengusap kotak itu. "Selamat tidur, Florina…"

Kini yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah pulang sesegera mungkin, ia yakin Bud dan Lisa sedang menunggunya dengan cemas.


	12. Teardrop Stone Part 1

_**Teardrop Stone**_**Part 1**

Hari Undine yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut pagi hari, embun-embun yang berkumpul di malam hari yang dingin jatuh dari ujung dedaunan, angin menggoyangkan ranting Trent dan buah-buah yang belum matang. Sangat asri. Hewan-hewan peliharaan Vanadise bermalas-malasan di jeraminya, mereka membuat posisi paling nyaman agar bisa menikmati suasana.

Api pada kayu di dalam perapian menyala kecil hanya untuk sekedar sedikit menghangatkan dalam rumah, dapur sudah berisik dengan letupan letupan adonan kue untuk sarapan juga air dalam teko yang mulai mendidih. Suara langkah kaki kecil Lisa pun sedikit terdengar, ia sedang mondar-mandir menyapu lantai. Terdengar pula suara ngilu dari engsel jendela yang dibuka Bud.

Namun, tidak terdengar aktivitas di lantai dua. Gadis pemilik rumah dan pengasuh-dua anak yang sedang bersih-bersih di lantai bawah itu-menggeliat dengan malas seperti hewan-hewan peliharaannya di dalam kandang. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan melihat sekeliling, ia mencoba bangkit dan melepas selimutnya, namun ketika udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya, ia langsung menarik kembali selimutnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil.

"_Merasa nyaman… merasa nyaman… Nanti saja bangunnya…"_ Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Vanadise.

"_Master_!" Terdengar suara Lisa dan langkah kakinya yang menaiki tangga. "Apa kau tidak bangun? Sudah pagi… Loh…?" Ia bingung ketika tidak mendapati Vanadise di tempat tidurnya. Dahinya mengkerut dan mencoba mencari sosok _Master_-nya. Dan yang tertangkap dalam penglihatannya adalah sebuah buntalan di pojok tempat tidur.

"Astaga…" Lisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan **sweatdrop**. Vanadise sedang meringkuk dipojokan, selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sehingga menyerupai buntalan kain berisi pakaian yang tidak dilipat. "_Master,_ ayo banguun.."

Buntalan berisi Vanadise itu bergerak sedikit. "Nanti saja…. Dingin…" Begitu katanya dengan suara yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Banguuuuuuuuun…" Lisa menarik selimut Vanadise, "sudah pagiiiiiiiii." Namun Vanadise tidak melepaskan selimutnya sehingga Lisa harus menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai mukanya merah seperti bayi baru lahir.

"Tidak mauuuu…." Vanadise pun tidak mau kalah mempertahankan selimut, ia masih ingin tidur.

"Ayo, banguuuuuuuuun… Sarapan sudah siaaaaappp…… Hnnnngggghhhh……" Lisa masih menarik, dengan telapak kaki yang di dorongkan ke sisi tempat tidur agar bisa mendapat kekuatan lebih untuk menarik.

"Tidak mauuuu…."

Terjadi saling tarik menarik selimut. Tidak sia-sia perjuangan Lisa, ia berhasil merebut selimut Vanadise walau harus terjengkang di lantai dan terguling sampai selimut menggulung dirinya seperti kue telur dadar. Anak itu bangkit dan melepas selimut dengan ruwet.

"Fuwaah…." Vanadise duduk di atas tempat tidurnya mata setengah terbuka, ia menatap Lisa yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari selimut.

"Hhh.. Akhirnya bangun juga…" Keluh Lisa yang sudah lolos dari selimut. Kemudian ia melipatnya dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di sisi tempat tidur. "Jangan diambil lagi!" Katanya begitu tangan Vanadise berniat menarik selimut.

"Iya… iya…" Vanadise menurunkan kakinya melewati sisi tempat tidur, ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Setelah menguap sekali lagi, ia menyusul Lisa yang sudah turun ke bawah. Sebelum turun ia melihat ke luar jendela dekat tangga. Melihat suasana pagi yang asri, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

Vanadise duduk di kursi dan menatap meja yang sudah ditata rapi dengan piring-piring berisi sarapan. Ada salad boarmelon dan apricat dengan saus mayones laut dicampur potongan halus garlicrown, daging ikan asap yang diiris tipis, kentang yang dihaluskan yang diatasnya ada mentega cair, dan roti yang diatasnya ada potongan cokelat. Tersedia teh dan susu sebagai minumannya.

"Mari makaaan!" Ujar Lisa dan Bud dengan riangnya, mereka mulai makan.

Pertama Vanadise meminum sedikit tehnya baru ia mulai menyantap makanannya. Ia sedikit menyeritkan dahi ketika memakan salad. Ternyata Lisa mencampurnya dengan sedikit karamel, rasanya jadi sedikit aneh. Walau begitu Vanadise tetap memakannya tanpa memprotes untuk menghargai Lisa.

"_Master _hari ini akan pergi?" Tanya Bud.

"Entah.." Vanadise menjawab sambil mengambil ikan asap. "Aku ingin mencari Pearl dan Elazul… Mereka tidak terlihat akhir-akhir ini.."

"Bukankah mereka sering terlihat di Domina?" Tanya Lisa sambil menyantap kentang. "Aku pernah melihat mereka memasuki Pub di Domina seminggu yang lalu."

Seminggu. Sudah sekitar bulan sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di Geo saat Diana tewas. Vanadise menatap makanannya namun pikirannya menerawang. Ia sering mengecek Pub "Amanda and Barret's" namun tidak pernah menemukan mereka termasuk seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia juga mengecek Geo dan sempat mampir ke toko Alex. Namun toko itu sudah berantakan dengan perhiasan berserakan di mana-mana. Tampaknya tempat itu telah ditinggalkan, namun Vanadise tidak bisa menemukan Florina dan mengira-ngira kalau Florina tidak disembunyikan di tempat itu.

"Kau mengeceknya pagi atau siang?"

"Siang hari… Tepat tengah hari."

"_Aku ke sana pagi hari…"_ Vanadise kecewa. "Aku akan pergi mencari mereka hari ini."

"Begitu?" Bud memakan suapan terakhirnya, "jadi kau akan pulang lama lagi?"

"Aku akan pulang hari ini.. Kau tenang saja." Dengan cepat Vanadise menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum tehnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Vanadise langsung mandi dan mengganti pakaian tidurnya ke pakaian petualang yang ia biasa pakai. Tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk memilih senjata karena ia langsung menyambar _spear_ yang berdiri di dekat tangga.

Udara masih terasa dingin waktu Vanadise keluar. Ia sedikit menghela nafas dan langsung melangkah menuju Domina. Ia kecewa begitu mendapati Pub yang kosong. Tidak ada Pearl maupun Elazul. Lalu ia berpikir untuk mencari mereka di sekeliling Domina dimulai dari gereja. Di depan gereja seperti biasa ada Inspector Boyd. Begitu melihat Vanadise, ia langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Pasangan itu… Elazul dan Pearl.. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat mereka… Kupikir kalau mereka sudah…." Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Vanadise bisa menebak apa yang ingin dilanjutkan Boyd dan langsung menyangkal dengan tegas, "Tidak, mereka tidak akan tertangkap! Mereka sangat tangguh, karena itu merekalah yang bertahan hingga sekarang."

"Ya, ya, kau benar." Boyd terlihat seperti mendapat ide, "Itu benar! Aku ada permintaan untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke Geo, dan melihat bangunan kosong di sana."

"Bangunan kosong?"

"Di sana ada toko yang sudah lama tidak beroperasi lagi… Dulu mereka menjual _core_ Jumi, benar-benar bisnis yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku ingin kau menemukannya."

"_Core_ Jumi…?" Vanadise menyentuh bibirnya dengan badan jari telunjuk, ia sedang berpikir. _"Toko Alex, kah? Tapi dulu dia bilang ke Esmeralda kalau dia tidak menjual _core.. _Ah… Entahlah.. Itu kan Sandra… Mungkin saja menipu."_

Vanadise mengangguk, "Baiklah aku akan ke sana."

"Baiklah! Ayo!" Boyd terlihat bersemangat.

"Hee..? Kau ikut?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja! Aku kan aparat!"

"Tidak…" Vanadise menggelengkan kepala dengan lelah. "Kupikir kau akan tinggal karena kau tidak bilang kau ikut dan hanya memintaku… Hhh…"

Mereka berdua segera ke kota Geo. Boyd menunjukkan jalan dan sesuai dugaan Vanadise, ternyata memang toko Alex.

"Di sini! Ini tempatnya." Boyd melangkah ke depan pintu. "Mr. Nunuzac dulu sering ke sini untuk mencari _core_ Jumi. Sangat memalukan!"

"_Oke.. kali ini dia salah paham lagi.."_ Kini Vanadise mengerti apa yang dimaksud Boyd dengan 'menjual _core _Jumi'. Boyd hanya menyimpulkan sendiri karena Nunuzac sering ke toko itu untuk membantu mencari _core_ Jumi saudari-saudari Esmeralda, bukan untuk kesenangan sendiri. Boyd salah mengerti karena ia tidak tahu kalau Esmeralda hampir selalu bersama Nunuzac yang mengajarinya sihir dan menjaganya. Alex mengatakan hal sesungguhnya kalau ia tidak menjual _core_ Jumi, karena tidak mungkin dijual sementara ia membutuhkannya.

"Pintunya sudah berkarat parah!" Tampaknya Boyd tidak bisa membuka pintunya, "bisakah kau membukanya untukku?" Ia mundur.

"Berkarat? Mana mungkin… Pintunya terbuka kok…" Sangkal Vanadise karena ia sebelumnya sudah ke sana dan bisa masuk dengan mudah.

"Hah.. Itu bisa mematahkan kakiku! Ayo…. Coba buka!"

Vanadise mengeluh, ia berjalan ke depan pintu. Baru saja tangannya akan menyentuh, pintu di depannya langsung terbuka. Sejenak Vanadise menyeritkan dahi, ia menoleh ke Boyd yang sudah kegirangan.

"Terbuka! Baiklah, waktunya investigasi."

"_Rasanya… ada yang aneh.."_ Walau sedikit ragu, Vanadise masuk ke dalam toko. Ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah tameng sihir menghempas Boyd yang akan masuk. Gadis itu baru menyadari ketika pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. _"Sudah kuduga… Ada yang aneh…"_

Sekeliling toko sangat remang karena hanya di sinari beberapa lampu kecil dan pantulan lampu itu di permata-permata yang berserakan. Vanadise mengelilingi ruangan tanpa mendapat hasil. Ia tidak melihat Alex ataupun Florina jika Jumi itu di sana. Tapi Vanadise merasakan keberadaan Florina entah di bagian mana toko itu. Cepat-cepat ia mengusir rasa yang sulit hilang itu.

Begitu gadis berbalik akan keluar.

"Aaaa!" Dan dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berlari masuk kedalam toko. Keduanya terjatuh namun langsung bangun lagi.

"Pearl!?" Vanadise terkejut melihat sosok yang menabraknya. Ia sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Jumi itu. Akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Vanadise!" Pearl tak kalah senang, "Sudah lama sekali!"

Walau begitu, Vanadise bingung kenapa Pearl ke toko itu. "Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Banyak."

Vanadise menoleh ke pintu, Elazul masuk ke dalam. Gadis itu bertambah senang. Ternyata Elazul juga ada. Kurang apa lagi, dua Jumi itu masih baik-baik saja! Betapa lega hati Vanadise.

"Kami telah melakukan investigasi," lanjut Elazul, "sepertinya tempat ini tertutup bagi orang lain."

"Dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa Alex! Tidak seorangpun!" Kata Pearl.

"Apa?" _"Jadi benarkah Alex itu Sandra…? Seperti yang kukira pada mimpi Florina? Alasan ini bertambah kuat dengan tidak seorangpun yang mengetahui siapa Alex.."_

"Ini seperti waktu yang disesatkan…" Kata Elazul.

Pearl melanjutkan, "ada yang aneh.. Aku merasakannya di _core_-ku."

"Ayo kita periksa," kata Elazul.

"Kau akan membantu kami kan?" Tanya Pearl.

Vanadise mengangguk dengan pasti, "tentu.. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian begitu saja tanpa membantu. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Mereka mulai mencari ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Terima kasih Vanadise, kau bersedia membantu kami.." Ujar Elazul sebelum memeriksa lemari permata.

"_Seseorang…"_

Mendengar suara jernih namun agak parau itu Vanadise langsung celingak-celinguk ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia merasa yakin ia mengenali suara itu, suara Florina. Vanadise melihat kea rah Pearl yang sedang memeriksa perhiasan di ujung, tampaknya gadis mutiara itu tidak mendengar apapun. Begitu pula dengan Elazul, ia terlihat masih sibuk dengan pencariannya.

Merasa yang didengarnya itu bukan ilusi, Vanadise berusaha mencari lagi, ia yakin Florina ada di benda sihir entah yang mana benda itu. Selesai dengan bagian yang ia periksa, Vanadise berniat memeriksa isi kotak di pojok dekat pintu masuk.

"_Seseorang…"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi begitu tangan Vanadise satu senti lagi akan menyentuh tutup kotak.

"Aku merasakan kilauan yang sangat kuat!" Ujar Elazul.

Vanadise menoleh dan melihat _core_ kedua Jumi itu lebih bersinar.

"Aku merasa kenal… Tapi dari mana asalnya?" Pearl menatap _core_-nya.

Terdengar dengungan keras, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncuk di kaki ketiga orang itu dan mereka langsung menghilang.

"_Astaga… Ini..!?"_ Vanadise terkejut melihat ruangan tempat tujuan teleportasi barusan. _"Kamar Florina!"_ Benar. Kamar Florina dengan penuh keremangan dan kotak perhiasan yang tertutup.

"_Core_-ku…" Gumam Pearl, ia merasakan sesuatu.

"Pearl… Kenapa?" Elazul terlihat cemas.

Suara kotak terbuka bersama dengan suara gemerincing koin-koin yang dijatuhkan membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arah suara. Florina muncul di dalam kotak perhiasan yang telah terbuka.

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengurangi penderitaanku, Pearl!" Kata Florina terbatuk-batuk. Kondisinya terlihat lebih parah dari pertama kali Vanadise bertemu dengannya.

Elazul terpaku tidak percaya, ia melangkah satu kali untuk memperdekat jarak pandangnya. "Apa… Apa kau sang Clarius, pilar kehidupan yang menjadi sandaran kami semua?"

"Ya, aku Florina, Clarius dari Jumi.."

"Florina…." Pearl melangkah mendekati Florina.

"Pearl, biarkan aku seperti ini!" Florina menggelengkan kepalanya seperti menolak dan memprotes sesuatu yang sangat sakral, "aku tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari _core_-mu… Tutup hati putihmu itu."

"Apa!? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Pearl!" Elazul panik ketika melihat cahaya keluar dari tubuh Pearl.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya ke wujud sebenarnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak bisa menyakitinya. Aku hanya bisa memberi, hanya menyembuhkan." Florina mengangkat tangannya, "_Core_ hitam yang bersinar, kembalilah pada wujud aslimu!"

Sama seperti kejadian di Mekiv Cavern, suatu cahaya yang mirip bunga lili mengitari Pearl. Bunga-bunga itu membungkus Pearl lalu bersinar dan memunculkan seseorang yang lain. Sang Putri Mutiara Hitam, Blackpearl.

"Apa dari Pedang Mana, kunci untuk membuka permata Mana? Apakah itu yang kau berikan pada Elazul?" Tanya Florina tanpa basa-basi.

"Sayangnya…" Blackpearl mengeluarkan sebilah pedang di udara. "Ini dari suku kuno pengembara." Dia memberikan pedang itu pada Elazul dengan menyodorkan gagangnya. "Mereka adalah ras yang dapat melihat masa lalu. Mereka mengisi pedang ini dengan masa lalu."

Elazul mengambil pedang itu, mengangkat lalu menghilangkannya bersamaan dengan tatapannya pada pedang itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Blackpearl.." Ujar Florina.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya padamu," timpal Elazul.

"Hentikan," kata Blackpearl pada Elazul, "kau sedang berada dalam kehadiran seorang _guardian_."

Namun Florina mengangguk pada Elazul. "Bicaralah, Elazul. Kurasa aku punya pertanyaan yang sama…"

"Aku selalu memikirkan…" sejenak Elazul menghela napas, "Ketika aku menemukanmu di gurun, kau adalah Blackpearl dengan _core_ hitam. Lalu… bersamaan pada saat aku memegangmu dengan tanganku, kau memiliki _core_ putih. Di Leires ataupun Mekiv, wujud berubah-ubah hitam dan putih. Jika kau adalah Blackpearl, lalu bagaimana Pearl lahir? Siapa kau sebenarnya!?"

Blackpearl terlihat gagu, ia terdiam. Melihat putri mutiara hitam itu tidak menjawab, Florina memerintahkannya, "Blackpearl… Jawab…"

"Aku…." Blackpearl mengalihkan pandangan.

"Katakanlah padaku. Aku sudah siap," ujar Florina.

Sesaat _core_ Blackpearl berkilat. "Baiklah."

**//Blackpearl/Pearl's memory at the Dessert.**

Seseorang dengan kacamata bundar, menatap Oasis dengan tenangnya. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar langkah seseorang. "Kau datang… Pearl…" Katanya.

Wanita dengan _core_ hitam menghampirinya, Blackpearl, terlihat marah bercampur bingung. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Membawa Florina pergi…"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkannya!" Yang ditanya menaikkan kacamatanya. "Jika perang dilakukan, banyak Jumi yang akan terluka. Florina yang belas kasih akan mengikis kehidupannya dan menitikkan air mata…"

"Itu adalah tugas untuk _Guardian_ yang menduduki tahta Clarius untuk menyokong kehidupan ras dengan hidupnya sendiri. Setelah terus melakukan tugas itu selama ratusan tahun, sang _Guardian_ dibebaskan, dan Clarius yang baru dipilih. Sampai saat itu, dia harus gigih."

"Florina akan mati…" Ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak…" Kata Blackpearl.

"Dia telah berubah sejak kau bergabung dengan kerusuhan. Kau tidak akan menemukan permata Mana tepat waktu! Sudah sangat terlambat…"

"Walaupun begitu," Blackpearl menghela napas sejenak, "Florina harus dikembalikan ke kota. Penderitaan yang lainnya tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja. Dia… Florina mengharapkan itu."

"Tidak… Harapan Florina bukan masalahnya. Dia akan memasuki waktu tidur abadi…"

"Apa… yang kau lakukan?" Blackpearl menatap dengan waspada.

Ia tersenyum dengan sinis, "aku mengurungnya di dalam Kotak Pandora."

"Mengurungnya….?"

Ia mengangangkat kacamatanya yang turun, "Tidak ada jalan lain…"

"Jadi begitu. Lekas bicara pada Diana untuk mencabut posisi Clarius dari Florina."

"Dan memilih _Guardian_ baru menempati posisi Clarius?" Tanyanya sinis, "Akankah kau mengikis kehidupan lebih banyak lagi?"

Blackpearl menggelengkan kepala, "itulah bagaimana kita harus hidup… Tapi aku melakukan yang terbaik bersama Florina. Jadi tolong… Kembalikan dia ke yang lainnya. Dia adalah simbol Jumi. Dia adalah perwujudan dari harapan." Blackpearl berbalik, "aku akan kembali besok."

"Kenapa kau berbalik, Blackpearl? Kenapa kau menolong ras yang hanya bisa hidup dengan cara mengorbankan orang lain!?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghianati teman-temanku."

"Kau hanya tidak paham kan, boneka permata?"

"Boneka…?" Blackpearl berbalik dengan wajah geram.

"Kau selalu membuatku kagum. Kau, yang hidup selama ribuan tahun. Aku mendengarnya dari Florina… _Core_-mu hitam, dan tidak memiliki cahaya, tameng untuk dirimu sendiri. _Knight_ dari Clarius, Blackpearl, hanyalah boneka permata."

"Aku bukan boneka permata."

Ia menunjuk Blackpearl dengan penuh amaran, "Kau adalah boneka yang tidak punya kilauan cahaya! Tidak hanya kau, semua Jumi yang telah kehilangan kilau cahaya mereka, kita semua adalah boneka!" Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk. "Kita kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan dan peduli pada orang lain. Kita yang seharusnya mati, bukan Florina!"

"Alex…." Blackpearl menyebutkan nama Jumi di depannya. Ya.. yang di depannya adalah Alex, Alexandra, sang _Knight_.

"Sebagai Jumi yang melindungi Jumi bodoh seperti mereka, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu hidup!" Dia mengangkat tangannya, "mati!" Ia melemparkan pisau ke _core_ Blackpearl.

"Alex…!" Blackpearl jatuh. "Kau tidak seharusnya menyakiti sekutumu!" dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Alexandra pergi sejalan dengan berubahnya sosok Pearl. Seorang pemuda serba biru memasuki Oasis, ia terkejut melihat seorang gadis Jumi tergeletak di atas pasir. Bergegas ia menghampiri dan menyadarkannya.

"Kau seorang Jumi, benar kan!? Bertahanlah!" Panggil pemuda itu.

Sang gadis, Pearl, membuka matanya dan menatap dengan bingung. "Di mana aku…? Apa itu Jumi? Siapa kamu…?" Ia telah kehilangan ingatannya. "Aku tidak ingat… Siapa aku…? …."

Sejenak pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan lalu berkata, "kau adalah Pearl. Jangan khawatir! Aku adalah seorang _Knight_ dan aku akan melindungimu!"

**//Memories ended.**

"Pearl lahir dari _core_-mu yang rusak…." _Core _Florina berkilat, "telah rusak, kau memutuskan untuk menanggung penderitaanku sebagai Pearl."

Blackpearl hanya terdiam, ia memandang Florina agak sayu.

"Aku telah memutuskan.." Florina mengangguk, "Blackpearl, hentikan Alexandra, orang yang menghianati ras," katanya tegas.

"Bukan menghentikannya, Florina, kalahkan dia. Sekarang dia adalah musuh kita," ujar Blackpearl.

Florina menggeleng pelan di sela batuknya, "Kau tidak boleh… Kau tidak boleh melukai siapapun. Aku… akan menyembuhkan hatinya yang galau. Jadi tolonglah…"

"Tidak."

"Blackpearl, kumohon, kau tadinya _Knight_-ku kan." Keadaan Florina terlihat makin buruk, "…! Aku juga punya permintaan untukmu, Elazul." Ia menatap Elazul, "apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh ikut campur."

"Apa yang kau bilang!" Elazul terlihat kesal, "Aku seorang _Knight_!"

"Jumi pasti akan musnah jika Blackpearl kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Tapi kau tidak terikat dengan peraturan kuno. Kau tidak akan pernah terbunuh. Kau memiliki tujuan lain…."

"Jangan memerintahku apa yang harus dilakukan! Aku adalah _Knight _Pearl!" Bentak Elazul. "Aku akan melindungi Pearl dan Blackpearl!"

Mendengarnya Florina tersenyum simpul dan Blackpearl memandangi Elazul dengan tatapan luluh.

Florina beralih pada Vanadise. "Sang pahlawan, Vanadise…"

"Hmnh.. Kita baru bertemu satu kali, kenapa kau sebut aku pahlawan…?" Akhirnya Vanadise membuka suara setelah sekian lama. Ya, ya, dari tadi ia hanya mendengarkan cerita-cerita mereka.

"_Bertemu satu kali…?" _Pertanyaan yang sama di pikiran Elazul dan Blackpearl.

"Apa kau seorang Jumi?"

Pertanyaan Florina membuat semua kecuali yang bertanya tersentak.

"Vanadise?" Elazul memandang Vanadise tidak percaya.

"….Kau Jumi…?" Blackpearl pun sama.

"Heh…" Vanadise menghela napas, "kau kenapa bilang begitu…? Aku bukan Jumi…"

Florina mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk bawah leher Vanadise, tempat liontin pelangi berada.

"Eh?" Vanadise menunduk dan ia terkejut ada kilatan sinar di balik bajunya. Penasaran, ia pun mengeluarkan liontin itu dari balik bajunya. "Berkilat…?"

"_Core_?" Tanya Blackpearl.

"Bukan…" Vanadise menggeleng, "ini bukan _core_, aku bisa melepas dan meninggalkannya di rumah… Ini hanya liontin!"

"Tapi mirip sekali…" Elazul tidak percaya.

"Elazul…." Vanadise mendekati Elazul, ia melepas liontinnya dan mendekatkannya pada _core_ Elazul. "Lihat, lebih kecil… Ini bukan _core…_"

"Sebenarnya _core_ tidak semua berukuran sama…"

"Apa?" Vanadise berbalik menatap Blackpearl, "walau begitu, aku sudah bilang kan aku bisa melepasnya dan meninggalkannya di rumah…. Kalau aku Jumi, memangnya bisa seperti itu."

"Tidak.."

"Nah, kan…"

"Boleh kulihat?" Tanya Florina. Vanadise memberikan liontinnya pada Florina yang kemudian mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Kau ingat di mana mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak.. Aku sudah memakainya sejak aku sudah bisa melihat dunia."

"Berarti kau setengah Jumi.."

"Apa?" Vanadise mengeluarkan tatapan penolakan, "mana ada yang seperti itu…"

"Blackpearl…" Florina memegang liontin Vanadise dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau ingat Anak-Anak Mana?"

"….Anak-Anak Mana adalah orang-orang yang ditakdirkan untuk mengumpulkan permata-permata Mana dan membawanya ke Mana _Goddess.._ Mereka akan bertarung dengan Mana _Goddess _ nantinya… Dan mereka…" Blackpearl tertegun, ia berpaling ke Vanadise, "jangan bilang kalau anak ini…!"

Florina mengangguk pelan, "dia salah satu Anak-Anak Mana yang tersisa…"

"Permata itu tidak bisa jadi acuan!" Kata Blackpearl. "Bisa saja itu hanya liontin biasa…"

"Tidakkah kau melihat kejernihan permata ini?" Florina menyodorkan liontin Vanadise ke Blackpearl. "Terisi penuh dengan energi kebaikan Mana dan kehidupan…" Dan Blackpearl terdiam.

"Tapi kenapa kau bilang aku setengah Jumi?"

"Kau adalah Anak-Anak Mana dari ras kami, ras Jumi."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Elazul masih tidak percaya, "apa kau ingin bilang kalau liontin itu adalah _core_ yang istimewa?"

Florina mengangguk, "benar… Dia memiliki _core_ karena dia adalah Jumi, di satu sisi dia adalah Anak-Anak Mana yang menjadi manusia biasa. Dengan kata lain, dia setengah Jumi dan setengah manusia biasa. _Core _tidak akan begitu mempengaruhi kehidupannya jika rusak atau retak namun bisa membunuhnya jika permata ini hancur hingga berkeping-keping."

Blackpearl dan Elazul terdiam memandangi Vanadise yang sedang terbengong-bengong.

"_Aku? Jumi? Yang benar saja!! Anak-Anak Mana!? Lebih gila lagi! Mana ada yang seperti itu!?__ Sama seperti Lisa, Bud, dan Mei-Mei.. Apanya yang akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Fa'Diel!?"_ Maki Vanadise dalam hati dan yang terealisasikan adalah, "mana ada yang seperti itu.." dengan nada rendah. "Kalau begitu, apakah aku bisa menitikkan air mata tanpa menjadi batu?"

"Kau ingin menyembuhkan Jumi?" Tanya Florina.

"Aku hanya bertanya…"

"Tidak," Florina mengembalikan liontin Vanadise. "Walau setengah Jumi, kau juga manusia. Jangan menangis, kau bisa menjadi batu. Kau pun bisa mati dengan cara biasa… Seperti waktu itu kau akan kehabisan darah.."

"Aku tidak bisa menangis bagaimanapun caranya." Vanadise kembali memakai kalungnya. "Ceritamu menarik, tapi aku tidak yakin aku adalah Jumi juga Anak-Anak Mana."

"Kau tidak memiliki memori masa lalu adalah buktinya.."

Vanadise menatap Florina dengan galau. Gadis petualang itu memang tidak ingat apa-apa setelah ia sadar dan melihat dunia. Yang ia ingat, ia berada di tempat tidurnya dengan permata pelangi di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan membahas lebih jauh lagi…" Florina terbatuk-batuk lebih parah dari pada sebelumnya, "Vanadise kemarilah."

"Ya…?"

"Sudah waktunya…" Florina mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat yang seperti angka empat jika dilihat dari samping. Berhias dua permata merah dan badan tongkat terbuat dari perak terukir guratan yang sangat indah. "Ini, ambilah.. Tongkat Jumi" Ia memberikannya pada Vanadise.

Vanadise menerimanya dan tangan Florina yang memegang tongkat itu tiba-tiba terjatuh, ia seperti sekarat dengan wajah pucatnya. Vanadise memanggil namanya cemas.

"Kita semua akan mati… Semuanya, hentikan… dia…" Bersamaan dengan itu cahaya mengitari Florina, dan bersama suara kristal pecah Florina menghilang terbungkus cahaya.

"_Vanadise, tolong lindungi Elazul…"_ Terdengar sayup-sayup suara Florina.

Elazul memaki udara, "kenapa sih semuanya? Kau akan meremehkanku, heh? Pearl… adalah _Guardian_-ku!"

Blackpearl mendesah pelan, "zaman baru… permulaan baru… kau memiliki masa depan."

"Blackpearl." Elazul beralih pada gadis mutiara itu.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Semua yang menjadi milikku, dan milik Pearl.." Blackpearl memejamkan mata. Cahaya lili mengitarinya dan membungkusnya, ketika cahaya itu memudar, muncul Pearl di dalamnya.

"Ugh…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Pearl?" Tanya Elazul memastikan.

Pearl mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah ingat, Elazul. Kau yang memberiku nama. Aku telah mencarinya lama sekali…"

"…" Elazul mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak lalu memperhatikan _Guardian_-nya lagi.

"Jangan khawatir," senyum Pearl, "aku dan Blackpearl adalah satu dan orang yang sama. Kau _Knight_-ku."

Elazul mengangguk mantap, "aku akan melindungimu, dan Blackpearl!"

"Terima kasih.." Senyum Pearl tambah mengembang. _Core _ mereka berdua berkilat bersamaan.

"Vanadise…." Pearl berpaling pada Vanadise. "Kau pernah bertemu Florina?"

"Ya… Aku juga ingin menanyakan itu padamu.." Timpal Elazul.

"Ah.. Itu…" Kemudian Vanadise menceritakan bagaimana dia terteleport ke Pandora Box.

"Astaga! Jadi kau terluka parah!?" Pearl terlihat cemas sampai mengeluarkan raut wajah ingin menangis. "Aku tidak tahu… Aku tidak melihatnya.. Maafkan aku…"

"Jadi itukah maksud Florina dengan '_kehabisan darah'_.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa?"

"Aku… hanya tidak ingin mencemaskan kalian…"

Entah kenapa Elazul merasa hatinya panas mendengar jawaban itu. "Jangan bodoh!!"

"Elazul!" Pearl terkejut.

Elazul terlihat marah, "kalau kau mati bagaimana, hah!? Memangnya kau bisa membimbing kami sampai sini!? Kalau kau mati kau tidak memikirkan kesedihan dan penyesalan kami karena telah meninggalkanmu!? Kau jangan bertindak seperti orang gila! Jangan pernah seperti itu lagi! Kau juga tidak memikirkan kedua anak Elf yang ada di rumahmu, hah!?"

"Itu…" Vanadise tidak berani menjawab, ia memang tidak berpikir sampai sana.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku yang barusan mendengar ceritamu itu!? Aku cemas! Aku berpikir macam-macam karena telah meninggalkanmu! Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau aku mati!? Aku akan kehilangan sebagian besar arti hidupku, kau mengerti!?"

"Tenanglah Elazul…" Pearl mendekati Elazul.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!? Kau pun akan menyesal seumur hidupmu kan, Pearl? Jika ia tewas saat itu."

Pearl terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "benar… Aku pasti menyalahkan diriku seumur hidup…"

Vanadise tertunduk, "maafkan aku…."

"Tidak cukup dengan itu!"

"Cukup, Elazul.." Pearl menarik Elazul, "Vanadise menyesalinya… Tidakkah cukup?"

Elazul menghela napas dan mencoba mendinginkan kepala. Ia menatap Vanadise dan luluh ketika melihatnya berwajah penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan. Elazul jadi merasa bersalah telah membentaknya.

"Su..sudah…" Elazul mengalihkan wajah. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan canggung, "aku tidak marah-marah lagi.."

"Bagus…" Pearl tertawa kecil seperti meledek Elazul.

"Lalu…bagaimana dengan tongkat ini?" Vanadise menyodorkan Tongkat Jumi.

_Core _Elazul dan Pearl berkilat bersamaan.

"Pearl, aku tidak mau kau yang pergi…." Kata Elazul.

"Aku bisa bertarung. Kekuatan Blackpearl akan dibutuhkan juga." Tolak Pearl.

"Kita ke tempat Florina bersama-sama.."

Pearl menggeleng, "tidak, tidak kita sendiri. Aku merasakan banyak mara bahaya."

Elazul menggeleng, "aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi walau sampai harus menguncimu di Kotak Pandora ini. Tapi kurasa itu hanyalah sesuatu yang kurasakan." Elazul beralih pada Vanadise, "Vanadise, bisakah kau memilih untuk kami? Kau selalu dekat dengan kami. Kami bisa mempercayaimu, apalagi setelah mendengar kau adalah setengah Jumi…"

"Aku bukan setengah Jumi…" Delik Vanadise, "kalau aku bukan setengah Jumi, akankah kau mempercayaiku..?"

"Kau Jumi atau bukan sebenarnya aku pasti akan mempercayaimu.." Jawab Elazul cepat. "Aku selalu merasa begitu, dan aku tidak merasakan kesalahan untuk mempercayaimu."

Jawaban yang rumit namun membuat Vanadise tersenyum simpul. Ia merasakan kehangatan di dalam hatinya, seperti bermandi cahaya matahari di padang bunga lembah gunung. Hangat namun juga sejuk. Rasanya hidup bertambah satu makna lagi.

"Bawalah salah satu dari kami," lanjut Elazul, "yang manapun, aku tidak akan marah.."

"Pasti ada yang bisa kulakukan," kata Pearl.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu, Elazul," ujar Vanadise kemudian. "Maaf Pearl, tapi aku punya perasaan yang sama seperti Elazul… Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi walau sampai harus mengurungmu di lingkaran sihir dengan segel maksimum. Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya. Lagi pula aku tidak mau Elazul berbuat gegabah karena mencemaskanmu di luar sana nanti."

"Aku mengerti," angguk Pearl. "Aku akan menunggu kalian di sini. Kembalilah dengan selamat."

"Kami akan pergi…" Kata Elazul, "hati-hati Pearl… Jangan keluar dari sini."

"Jika _Jewel Hunter _datang, larilah…" Vanadise mendekati Pearl, "semoga Mana _Goddess _melindungimu.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Vanadise dan Elazul melangkah ke tempat teleportasi. Sebelum mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya teleport, terdengar suara Florina.

"_Hati-hati Vanadise.. Sekali masuk ke Bejeweled City , kau tidak bisa keluar."_

_

* * *

  
_

Author's note:

Oke… Ternyata aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sampai tamat… Karena panjaaaaaaaaaaaaanggg sekali.. Belum lagi penjelasan lebih jelas siapa Vanadise sebenarnya.. Itu akan dibahas lagi nantinya. Karena itu sekarang jadi sedikit mengganjal.

Niat memang berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi… =.=.. Aku harus membaginya menjadi beberapa part seperti Lucky Clover.. Akan kuselesaikan secepatnya karena aku benar-benar ingin menyelesaikannya dan meneruskan fic yang lain… Aku ingin menuntaskannya *depresi*

Yah… itu hanya curhatan…

^____________^

-AlexanderiteWaterAngel-


	13. Teardrop Stone Part 2

_**Teardrop Stone **_**Part 2**

Bejeweled City, kota yang muncul dari Tongkat Jumi. Kota menakjubkan dengan permata di seluruh penjuru kota. Seperti air mancur yang berhias permata, air mengalir pelan tidak ada habisnya dari puncak kota. Lambang kekayaan yang tidak ada habisnya dari ras Jumi.

"Inilah Bejeweled City… Dunia yang Blackpearl ingin lindungi," ujar Elazul ketika melewati gerbang Bejeweled City.

Tidak ada yang membuat Vanadise tidak terpukau begitu Bejeweled City berdiri di hadapannya. Benar-benar kemegahan tiada tara. "Bejeweled City…." Begitu kakinya melewati gerbang, ia mendengar suara dengungan, dan begitu ia menoleh ia melihat suatu tameng transparan memblokir gerbang.

"…Kurasa kita terkurung.." Kata Elazul.

Vanadise mendekati tameng itu dan merabanya, "kita harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.."

Mereka berjalan menyelusuri kota dengan satu jalan per lantai. Hanya bisa lewat tangga di balik pintu yang tersegel untuk naik ke atas. Vanadise harus mencari kristal segel di setiap ruangan. Permata-permata tersebut digunakan untuk membuka pintu. Lantai pertama sangat panjang dan melelahkan, dan Elazul sempat mengomel karena yang dipakai tidak semua kristal.

Suara gemerincing terdengar ketika Vanadise meletakkan kristal di obor permata yang ada di samping pintu. Dan saat itu pula terdengar getaran dan suara aneh seperti monster yang mencabik-cabik tanah.

"Vanadise," Elazul menatap waspada kiri kanan, "sepertinya ini sebuah jebakan…"

"Uhm… Sepertinya…" Begitu Vanadise melihat ke kanan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Jewel Beast sedang menuju ke arah mereka. "Monster!"

"….!?" Elazul menoleh, "dia mengintai kita dari tadi!?" _core_-nya bersinar satu kali.

//Battle with Jewel Beast.

"Apa hanya itu?" Vanadise mengayunkan _spear_-nya begitu Jewel Beast mati. "Tidak ada yang lain lagi kan…? Aku benci monster-monster aneh ini…"

"Kurasa Sandra menyiapkan semua ini… Kita harus cepat, Gerbang Sappho sudah terbuka."

Vanadise terdiam sejenak mengamati sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menghikuti Elazul naik tangga.

"Hei, Elazul…"

"Ya?"

"Aku pernah membaca di buku tentang strata Jumi… Melihat pintu yang tadi terkunci, apakah Jumi yang tinggal di bawah diizinkan ke atas?"

"Sebenarnya gerbang-gerbang dalam Bejeweled City tidak pernah terkunci kecuali gerbang masuk kota. Gerbang-gerbang lantai akan terkunci dengan sendirinya jika kota ini merasakan marabahaya… ..Tapi.."

"'Tapi'?"

Mereka telah mencapai lantai berikutnya.

"…. Aku merasakan adanya keganjilan dengan terkuncinya gerbang lalu kemunculan Jewel Beast.. Gerbang itu terkunci untuk mencegah Jewel Beast masuk atau… Mungkinkah gerbang-gerbang itu terkunci hanya untuk menghambat kita dan juga merupakan suatu jebakan…" Elazul menatap Vanadise, "aku tidak tahu…"

"_Bagaimana keadaan Florina, Rubens? Dia terlihat lelah sekali…"_

Terdengar suara jernih seorang wanita, entah dari mana. Vanadise dan Elazul mencari-cari di mana arah suara dengan melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk berlari menyisir kota, mengikuti arah suara.

"_Bagaimana dengan _Knight_ baru Florina?"_

"_Tidak perlu khawatir…"_

"_Aku berpikir Alexandra sebagai pengganti Blackpearl.."_

Vanadise dan Elazul sampai yang memiliki gerbang kecil di tengahnya. Ada 3 buah permata permata berwarna hijau, putih, dan merah. Permata putih dan merah ada di sebelah kanan berdampingan sedangkan hijau berada di seberangnya. Di belakang permata hijau ada kolam kecil yang airnya mengalir pelan ke kolam di bawah permata hijau.

"Ini….?" Elazul mengamati sekitar. "!??"

"Rubens, Diana, Esmeralda…. biru??" Vanadise bertanya-tanya.

Di sana terlihat Esmeralda namun serba biru berdiri di atas permata hijau, Rubens di atas permata merah, dan Diana di atas permata putih. Mereka seperti bercakap-cakap. Terlihat nyata, namun transparan. Seorang gadis seperti Esmeralda namun serba merah dan transparan muncul dari balik udara dekat gerbang. Ia terlihat panik.

"Diana!" Panggil Esmeralda merah.

"Ada apa?" Diana terlihat tenang.

"Florina tidak ada di ruangannya!"

_Core_ mereka semua berkilat bersamaan. Lalu mereka pun menghilang.

"Sebuah ilusi… ketika semuanya masih hidup." Elazul bergumam dan _core_-nya pun berkilat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Vanadise.

Elazul mengangguk pelan, "ya… aku tidak perlu khawatir.. Semua hanya memori.. Mungkin hanya emosiku yang tidak stabil melihat semua ini."

"Elazul…" Vanadise menatap pemuda di depannya itu dengan khawatir. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan Elazul. Apa karena ia juga Jumi? Vanadise tidak yakin. Apa karena rasa sayang yang selalu muncul dipikiran dan hatinya itu? Vanadise hanya bisa mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya agar tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Ia hanya ingin semua selesai dan berakhir dengan bahagia. Mengembalikan senyum semuanya.

"Semua akan berakhir," Vanadise tersenyum, "dengan cepat dan berakhir dengan bahagia.."

"_Melibatkannya semua ini dari awal apakah suatu kesalahan?" _Hati Elazul bertanya-tanya, _"Apa ini yang terbaik sementara aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?.. Entahlah… kurasa aku hanya bisa berdoa.."_ "Ya.. kuharap juga seperti itu."

"Ya.. ayo jalan lagi.."

Mereka kembali mengumpulkan kristal dan meletakkannya di obor kristal. Sekali lagi Jewel Beast muncul.

"Dia muncul lagi…" Gumam Elazul.

//Battle with Jewel Beast.

"Berarti gerbang tertutup bukan karena ada Jewel Beast.. Tapi untuk menghambat kita…" Kata Elazul setelah Jewel Beast musnah. "Berarti ada sesuatu di atas sana.. Tahta Clarius.."

"Kuharap kita tepat waktu untuk dapat menyelesaikan semuanya.." Kata Vanadise sambil berbalik menuju Gerbang Sappho yang sudah terbuka.

Elazul dan Vanadise kembali memutari kota dan mencari kristal di setiap ruangan. Mereka terhenti ketika melihat tempat di mana Rubens dan tiga orang yang mirip Esmeralda berbincang. Ketiga orang itu memiliki warna penampilan yang berbeda; biru, kuning, dan merah. Mereka semua berbentuk bayangan transparan. Rubens berdiri di tengah belokan tangga untuk menuju ke sbeuah ruangan. Ketiga Esmeralda berada di bawah tangga. Banyak aliran air tidak beraturan di sana.

"Kota tidak bisa bertahan tanpa air mata Florina," kata Rubens, "dia harus dikembalikan."

"Kami akan membawanya kembali.." Kata Esmeralda biru.

Rubens menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Kalian tiga bersaudara belum memiliki _Knight_."

"Itu benar, tapi…" Kata Esmeralda kuning.

Rubens berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta Lady Blackpearl."

Esmeralda merah menggeleng, "Lady Blackpearl telah diusir dari kota."

"Secara resmi, memang…" Rubens menghela napas pelan, "Lady Blackpearl sedang mencari permata Mana karena perintah Florina."

"Kami tidak tahu," kata Esmeralda merah, "di mana Lady Blackpearl?"

"Mungkin Leires," jawab Rubens, "dia bilang di sana ada pedang yang sangat kuat. Aku akan ke menara itu. Tolong perhatikan Diana."

"Baik," ketiga Esmeralda menjawab serempak.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Dari belakang Esmeralda warna-warni muncul Esmeralda yang Vanadise kenal. Esmeralda hijau. "Kalian ingin pergi keluar?"

"Kami bukan pergi untuk bermain-main.." Kata Esmeralda kuning.

"Oh… Apakah kalian akan pergi ke Geo juga?" Tanya Esmeralda.

Esmeralda biru menghela napas, "itu tempat yang menyeramkan. Toko yang menjual _core-core_ kita ada di sana."

"Tapi akademi di sana juga, kan?" Kata Esmeralda mencoba bergabung. "Aku ingin sekali mempelajari sihir."

"Ya, ya…" Esmeralda kuning tampak tidak begitu mempedulikan, "Sampai jumpa, Rubens. Kami pergi.."

_Core_ Esmeralda biru, kuning, dan merah berkilat bersamaan lalu tubuh mereka memudar dan menghilang meninggalkan Esmeralda bersama Rubens.

"Hmph!" Esmeralda terlihat kesal dengan ketiga saudarinya yang menganggapnya remeh.

"Kenapa Esmeralda ingin mempelajari sihir?" Tanya Rubens.

Esmeralda berbalik untuk menatap Rubens. "Aku seorang _Guardian_, tapi aku tidak bisa menangis. Itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin menjadi _Knight_ seperti Lady Blackpearl."

"Begitu rupanya…" Rubens mengangguk. "Kau gadis yang baik, Esmeralda."

_Core_ mereka berdua berkilat lalu tubuh mereka perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

"Esmeralda…. Rubens…." Elazul tampak menahan emosi. "Sialan!!" Umpatnya.

"Elazul…" Vanadise menepuk pundak Elazul pelan dan tersenyum lembut. "Tenanglah… Kita pasti akan menyelesaikan ini… Semua…"

Elazul menunduk menatap lantai kota Bejeweled City yang penuh dengan permata. "Walau begitu… Tetap saja mereka tidak akan kembali…"

"_Kesedihan… Kesepian… Kesendirian… Apakah itu yang dirasakan Elazul saat ini? Jumi hanya tinggal dia dan Pearl, ditambah Alexandra jik__a dia bukan seorang penghianat."_ Vanadise menatap Elazul dengan bingung. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. _"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya ringan…. Membuatnya ringan….?" _ Teringat apa yang dilakukan Elazul padanya ketika Esmeralda tewas di Geo. _"Apakah yang seperti ini…? Bisa? Sama juga seperti yang kulakukan pada Lisa dan Bud ketika mereka menangis…"_

Mata Elazul terbelak tidak percaya. Ia terpaku masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi sekarang. Rasanya jantungnya ingin lepas dari tempatnya walau ia tidak tahu apakah punya jantung atau tidak. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, _core_ ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Vanadise memeluknya erat.

"Maaf ya…." Kata Vanadise pelan, "aku tidak bisa melindungi Rubens, Esmeralda, dan Diana… Mereka semua menghilang karena kelemahanku… Rubens, aku tidak bisa mencegah kematiannya. Esmeralda aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Diana, aku terlalu ceroboh saat melawan Sandra... Maaf ya.. telah membuatmu begini…. Kehilangan hampir semuanya.."

Elazul butuh sedikit waktu untuk mencerna kalimat Vanadise ditengah keterkejutannya. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam, bukan karena marah tapi karena malu. Setelah kalimat gadis yang memeluknya tercerna, ia menghela napas pelan dengan wajah bersalah.

"_Akulah.. yang membawanya ke semua ini…" _"Jangan khawatir.." Tangannya terangkat, sejenak terhenti karena ragu, namun akhirnya ia lakukan, Elazul membelai pelan kepala Vanadise. "Itu bukan salahmu… Sama sekali bukan….."

Ingin rasanya Elazul menangis, namun ia tidak bisa. Entah sejak kapan emosi sedihnya jadi meluap. Ingin rasanya ia muntahkan. Entah kenapa baru sekarang terasa kesedihan akan kehilangan dan kesendirian, ditambah lagi dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak bersalah, karena harusnya akulah yang melindungi mereka," ujar Elazul kemudian, "kau tidak perlu khawatir.. Walau yang lainnya sudah tiada, Pearl dan keberadaan Florina masih ada.. Aku tidak sendirian… Kau pun masih ada kan?"

Vanadise memejamkan mata, kalimat barusan yang dilontarkan Elazul terasa bagai angin semilir, sejuk menyentuh. Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan membuka mata, ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Elazul membalas senyum Vanadise, "akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih.. Kau telah berada di dekatku.." Namun ia langsung menyadari kalimat yang ia lontarkan barusan itu sangat aneh didengar. "Ma.. maksudku.. Terima kasih telah menyertai kami.. selalu.."

"Ya," Vanadise mengangguk, "sudah menjadi tugasku, dan aku pun sudah berjanji untuk selalu menyertai kalian.. Apa lagi…" Vanadise terdiam sejenak, ia menggenggam liontin dibalik bajunya, "jika aku memang setengah Jumi.. Itu sudah kewajibanku.."

"Vanadise…."

"Kurasa aku telah menghambat waktu…" Vanadise tertawa kecil, "ayo jalan.." ia berbalik lalu melangkah.

Angin dingin berhembus menerpa kulit Elazul. _Core -_nya berkilat sesaat. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Entah Pearl, entah gadis yang kini ia tatap punggungnya. Elazul tidak tahu, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah yang terbaik, mungkin akhir yang bahagia. Tapi _core_-nya seperti memberi sinyal kepadanya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Helaan napas dilakukannya untuk mengusir kerisauan itu. Ia melangkah untuk menyusul Vanadise yang kini tengah menunggunya di depan sana.

Kristal-kristal telah terkumpul. Vanadise memandang sejenak Gerbang Sappho terakhir di depannya sebelum meletakkan kristal-kristal ke atas obor.

"Gerbang terakhir dan Jewel Beast terakhir…" Kata Elazul sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kita singkirkan dia secepatnya." Vanadise menghunuskan _spear_-nya ke arah Jewel Beast yang mendekati mereka.

//Battle with Jewel Beast

"Hei, Vanadise.." Elazul menatap serius Vanadise sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas, ruang tahta Clarius. "Apapun yang terjadi… Jangan menangis… Kalaupun kau memang setengah Jumi, jangan menangis.. Seperti yang Florina bilang, kau akan menjadi batu."

Angin bertiup kembali, cukup kencang untuk membuat rambut Vanadise sedikit terayun. Bersamaan dengan berhentinya angin, Vanadise menghela napas pelan, ia melewati Elazul dan menaiki tangga.

"Dulu.. Dulu sekali…" Vanadise bersenandung seperti menyanyikan dongeng.

"_Dulu?"_ Elazul mengikutinya.

"Ada seseorang.. Entah teman, entah sahabat, entah saudara, entah kekasih… Dia melewati danau yang penuh lahar, gunung yang penuh debu, jalan yang penuh lumpur. Dulu… dulu sekali…."

"…Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Vanadise terhenti, ia berbalik untuk menatap Elazul yang juga berhenti sambil menatap Vanadise dengan heran. Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat ceria namun menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

"Kau tahu…?" Ujar Vanadise.

"Ya?"

"Dia mati di depanku tanpa tangisanku…."

Seketika itu Elazul mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti, "apa maksudmu..?"

Matahari meninggi, tanda tengah hari. Menyinari bangunan Clarius. Terlihat sangat megah di mata Elazul yang masih di bawah tangga dan Vanadise terlihat seperti penguasa Clarius yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang. Begitulah pemandangan yang sedang Elazul lihat sekarang.

Vanadise berbalik dan mulai menaiki tangga lagi. "Florina bilang aku tidak punya memori.. Tapi aku punya satu memori yang aneh.. Seseorang entah siapa tewas di depanku… orang itu kurasa sangatlah berharga untukku.."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Elazul masih tidak mengerti, namun ia ingin mendengar semuanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi aku tidak ingat.. Kenapa dia tewas, bagaimana wajahnya, tewas karena apa… Aku lupa.. Yang kuingat, aku sangat terpukul namun tidak menangis. Sama sekali tidak…. Menangis…… ??" Vanadise memegang keningnya. Ia berhenti bukan karena pusing, tapi anak tangga memang sudah habis dan ia berada di depan gerbang Clarius.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Elazul yang sudah di sebelahnya.

"Ada yang menghilang…" Vanadise menggelengkan kepala, "entahlah.. mungkin juga memori itu hanyalah khayalanku…" Ia menghela napas panjang seperti melepaskan beban. "Uhm.. Sepertinya aku berbicara ngelantur.. Sudah… Lupakan tentang ini… Dan selesaikan yang ada di depan ini…"

Walau merasa tidak begitu yakin, akhirnya Elazul memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur Vanadise walau pemuda Lapis Lazuli itu masih penasaran.

"Jadi… Inikah Ruangan Clarius?" Elazul menatap gerbangnya.

"Kau tidak pernah ke sini?"

"Tidak… Seperti yang telah kau ketahui.. Aku Jumi yang masih sangat muda.. Umurku hanya puluhan tahun.. Berbeda dengan Florina apalagi Blackpearl.."

"Blackpearl yang paling tua?"

"Ya…"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak menempati Clarius?"

"Hei.. Kau lupa? Dia seorang _Knight_.."

"Ah, ya…."

Sebelum Elazul menyentuh gerbang terdengar suara Florina, _"Seseorang! Kilauan kita akan menghilang!"_

"Florina!" Panik Elazul dan segera membuka gerbang Clarius lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Vanadise mengikutinya. Di dalam ada sebuah singgasana yang terbuat dari batu dan berbentuk seperti bunga, Florina ada di atasnya, tergeletak tidak berdaya. Di samping kiri kanan tidak jauh dari singgasana itu ada dua permata putih yang besar seperti permata besar di mana bayangan Rubens, Diana, dan saudari Esmeralda berdiri.

"Kalian akhirnya sampai di sini…" Sandra berdiri dengan angkuh di depan permata besar di sebelah kiri.

"Sandra!? Kau Alexandra?" Elazul mencoba menerka.

"Benar."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat hati Elazul teriris. _"Kenapa seorang Jumi yang tadinya adalah _Knight_ Clarius memburu Jumi lainnya!?"_ Ia tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu. "Apa yang kau ingin lakukan sebenarnya, menyakiti Jumi? Apakah balas dendam?"

"Itu juga.." Sandra tersenyum, "tapi belum semuanya. Biar aku yang memperlihatkanmu."

Sebuah dengungan terdengar. Udara di atas permata besar sebelah kiri seperti bergelombang, dan gelombang itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya seseorang yang Vanadise kenal dari balik gelombang. Seseorang yang disebut "Raja" oleh Sandra di Mekiv Cavern.

Elazul pun mengenalinya, "kau yang waktu itu di gua!"

Sang Raja menatap Elazul, "aku adalah Penguasa Permata…"

"_Master_-ku memiliki kekuatan dari lubang hitam…" Ujar Sandra, "untuk menggabungkan semua yang ditelannya."

Vanadise tidak mengerti, "apa maksudmu menelan?"

"Kau memakan _core_ Jumi…?" Sambung Elazul.

Penguasa Permata merendahkan tubuhnya seperti memberi hormat lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi walau sebenarnya ia sudah bungkuk. "Semuanya menjadi satu di dalam tubuhku. Aku akan menyelamatkan _core_ kalian, dan cahaya bintang-bintang di angkasa."

"Cahaya bintang-bintang di angkasa…?" Vanadise tertegun. "Jadi kau yang menghilangkan bintang-bintang ketika malam sehingga seseorang harus memanggil Starry Night!?"

"Starry Night?" Penguasa Permata menatap Vanadise dengan pandangan yang lega, "ah.. Jadi sekarang kau yang memanggil Starry Night setelah dia."

"Jadi kau benar-benar… menghilangkan bintang-bintang dengan memakannya?"

"Benar, gadis cantik.." Penguasa Permata mengangguk, "akulah yang memakan bintang-bintang itu tanpa perlu khawatir dunia kehilangan cahaya karena pasti ada seseorang yang memanggil Starry Night untuk menyinari dunia malam nantinya."

"Kau! Tidak dapat dimaafkan!" Vanadise menghunuskan _spear_-nya dengan marah. "Beraninya kau mengambil bintang-bintang yang terkandung harapan semua ras dunia!"

"Itu memang sudah takdir malam hari untuk kehilangan bintang dan sekarang ini aku butuh bintang-bintang itu untuk menyatukan _core _ Jumi." Kata Penguasa Permata.

Sandra melangkah beberapa langkah mendekati singgasana. "_Master_-ku telah menelan 998 _core_. Dibutuhkan seribu _core_ untuk menyelamatkan Florina."

"Dan _core_ ke-999 adalah…" Penguasa Permata mengeluarkan sebuah permata putih dan mengangkatnya untuk diperlihatkan pada Elazul dan Vanadise.

Elazul dan Vanadise terkejut.

"_Core _itu!?" Vanadise tidak percaya.

"Pearl!" Teriak Elazul.

Penguasa Permata memasukkan _core_ Pearl ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia langsung menelannya bulat-bulat. "Jangan bersedih hati, untuk Jumi yang semuanya akan menjadi satu."

"Kau iblis!" Maki Elazul, "bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal yang seperti itu padanya!"

Sinar terang keluar dari tubuh Penguasa Permata, bersamaan dengan redupnya sinar muncul monster aneh seperti ikan, bermata empat, mempunyai pelindung lapisan permata di punggungnya, dan menghimpit sebuah permata besar berwarna hijau dengan badannya.

//Battle with Lord of Jewels 999

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit kekuatan lagi…" Ujar Penguasa Permata setelah kalah dan kembali ke wujud asalnya.

Sandra menunduk sejenak seperti menguatkan hati, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan pasti. "_Master…_ Ambillah _ core_-ku…" Ia menarik _core_ yang berada dibalik pakaiannya dan melemparnya pada Penguasa Permata. Lalu dari tubuh Sandra keluar sinar dan Sandra menghilang dibaliknya.

"Sandra…" Penguasa Permata menatap _core_ Sandra dengan sedih.

"_Sebagai gantinya, _Master,_ menanglah!"_ Terdengar sayup suara Sandra di udara. _"Dan… keluarkanlah air mata untuk Florina!"_

Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap bersamaan dengan Penguasa Permata yang menelan _core _Sandra. Vanadise dan Elazul menatap waspada sekeliling yang tidak terlihat apapun. Beberapa saat kemudian di depan mereka muncul cahaya dan entah bagaimana caranya mereka tiba di tempat seperti luar angkasa. Vanadise masih bisa merasakan kakinya menapak, namun ia tidak tahu ia menapak di mana karena tidak ada dasar di bawah kakinya. Panorama biru yang penuh bintang di tempat itu sungguhlah menakjubkan jika tidak muncul monster besar seperti kapal yang dikutuk jadi monster muncul dari balik lubang hitam.

//Battle with Lord of Jewels 1000

Suara dengungan keras dan cahaya yang bersinar mengelilingi ruangan membawa Vanadise dan Elazul kembali ke ruang tahta Clarius. Mereka telah mengalahkan Penguasa Permata tanpa bisa mengembalikan _core-core_ Jumi.

//In the absolute light

Vanadise merasa tubuhnya seperti tidak memiliki tubuh di cahaya itu. Ia melihat Elazul namun samar. Vanadise tertegun ketika suara-suara seseorang memenuhi kepalanya. Ia terpaku.

"_**Vanadise…. Dengar… Jagalah **_**core**_**-mu, jangan sampai pecah.. Panggillah Starry Night untuk menerangi malam tanpa bintang… Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya.."**_

"…_**.."**_

"_**Core-ku sudah pecah dan menghilang ditelan Penguasa Permata.. Aku.. Ini sudah waktuku…."**_

"……"

"_**Jangan menangis, oke.. Ah, aku lupa, kau kan tidak bisa menangis dan memang ditakdirkan begitu, mungkin…"**_

"…_**.Aku ingin menangis untukmu.."**_

"_**Hahaha..**__**Mana ada yang seperti itu. Jangan berharap yang tidak mungkin… Tapi, walau begitu, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menangis… Kau.. pasti bisa menangis…"**_

"_**Saat itu aku akan mengembalikanmu…"**_

"_**Jangan bodoh… Aku adalah Anak-Anak Mana.. Kalau sudah mati akan kembali pada **_**Goddess**_**.. Tidak akan bisa hidup lagi dengan cara apapun.."**_

"…_**.."**_

"_**Ini sudah takdirku…. Vanadise, kau akan.. mencapai takdir dan masa depan yang baik dan indah…Aku akan pergi.. sekarang.."**_

"……_**Selamat jalan…"**_

"……"

Vanadise mengingat dan mengingat. Ya, dia mengingatnya. Dia mengingat senyuman terakhir itu. Satu memori yang ia lupakan begitu saja. Florina telah salah mengatakan ia tidak memiliki memori. Vanadise punya satu, yaitu kenangan ketika bersama Anak-Anak Mana lainnya yang juga saudara kembarnya. Namun ingatan itu terhapuskan dengan berjalannya waktu dan dirinya yang berusaha melupakan segalanya. Vanadise telah bisa mengingatnya, mengingat saudara kembarnya yang mempertahankan bintang-bintang dari Penguasa Permata, saudara kembarnya yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menolong orang-orang, saudara kembarnya yang mengajarinya bermain organ. Seseorang yang disebut pahlawan oleh seluruh negeri.

"_Keith…"_

//Throne of Clarius

"Florina…" Vanadise menatap singgasana di depannya, Florina duduk dengan wajah sedih dan datar. Ia terlihat sangat belum pulih dan tidak bernyawa walau bernapas dan bisa melihat.

Elazul menunduk lalu memandang langit-langit menahan kesedihannya. Ia telah kehilangan Pearl, orang yang ia kasihi dan harusnya ia lindungi. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa gagal sebagai _Knight._ Ia memaki dirinya yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Vanadise memejamkan matanya. _"Aku tidak mengerti…__ aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi…. Kenapa semua menghilang… Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka…?__ Keith.. tidak bisa kulindungi.. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku kesal dan sedih tidak bisa mempertahankan Rubens, Esmeralda, dan Diana.. Mereka semua mengingatkanku pada Keith… Saat Keith tewas dan menghilang bersama cahaya kunang-kunang.. Ah… Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan…?"_

Vanadise menunduk menahan rasa sakit di hatinya yang terasa seperti dihujam ribuan jarum. Ia mengeluarkan liontinnya yang sebenarnya adalah _core_-nya. Ia menatap _core _ itu dengan pikiran mendalam. Tidakkah ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi? Vanadise tidak tahu. _"Seandainya aku bisa menangis…"_. Ia melihat pemuda Lapis Lazuli yang kini sedang menatap Florina.

"Florina dan aku… Sekarang, yang tersisa dari Jumi.." Ujar Elazul. Ia menghela napas panjang mencoba untuk meredam segala emosinya. Ah, Pearl. Seandainya saja ia bisa melindunginya. Seandainya saja ia tidak meninggalkannya. Elazul sangat menyesal sampai-sampai rasanya ingin mati.

Ditatapnya sekali lagi _core_ pelangi ditangannya. Digenggamnya _core _itu dengan kedua tangannya. Berharap suatu keajaiban terjadi. Tidak, ia tidak bisa hanya berharap. Vanadise merasa harapannya tidak akan membawa pada apapun. Hatinya merasa galau, marah, kesal, sedih, semuanya bercampur dari satu sampai rasanya mual. Ingin sekali ia menumpahkan segalanya dengan membanting _core_ yang ada di tangannya itu. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun, betapa menyedihkannya. Dulu Keith, sekarang Jumi, rasnya sendiri.

Sendiri? Ya, sekarang Vanadise tahu rasanya ditinggal orang yang paling dikasihi. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Elazul yang kehilangan Pearl. _"Jika aku bisa mengorbankan nyawaku untuk kebahagiannya.. Tidak apa-apa... Seperti Keith yang ingin mempertahankan harapan semua orang di dalam bintang-bintang…"_

"Elazul…." Vanadise mengangkat wajahnya, "aku…. "

"Vanadise… !?" Betapa terkejutnya pemuda Lapis Lazuli itu melihat wajah gadis yang ia kasihi. "Tunggu!! Jangan menangis!!!!" Dari ujung mata Vanadise mengalir bulir-bulir air mata.

"Hmn? Mana ada yang seperti itu…. Eh..?" Vanadise merasa sesuatu mengalir di atas pipinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. "He..?"

"Hentikan!!" Panik Elazul, ia berlari menghampiri Vanadise. "Walau kau setengah Jumi kau tetap manusia dan akan menjadi batu!!"

Menangis? Vanadise pun tidak percaya dirinya menangis. Namun, dengan keluarnya air mata itu, hati Vanadise menjadi sangat ringan. Vanadise merasa ini adalah salah satu harapan dari Keith yang yakin suatu saat saudarinya akan menangis. Mungkin ini yang Keith maksud sebagai takdir yang baik dan indah. Yaitu mengembalikan harapan orang lain.

"Aku menangis…" Vanadise tersenyum bahagia, "untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis… Jika ini bisa menyelamatkan semuanya.. Mengembalikan harapan-harapan Jumi. Dan kau tidak akan sendirian lagi.. Aku bahagia…"

Bukan. Bukan yang seperti ini yang diinginkan Elazul. Setelah kehilangan Pearl ia akan kehilangan Vanadise? _"Yang benar saja!!!"_ Elazul sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau ia akan kehilangan dua orang yang dikasihinya dalam satu hari. Itu benar-benar di luar otaknya. Bahagia? Mungkin Vanadise bahagia, tapi tidak dengan dia. Tidakkah Vanadise memikirkan perasaannya juga. Elazul masih tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu.

Elazul menggenggamkan tangannya dengan geram. Ia tidak ingin menerima kalau Vanadise nantinya juga akan pergi dari sisinya. "Tapi tidak berguna jika tidak ada dirimu!!" Ujarnya keras, "Aku… Tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Tidak pernah!!"

"Elazul?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Vanadise!! Aku mencintaimu!!" Tubuh Elazul gementar menahan emosi yang sudah bercampur aduk. "Apa kau tidak mengerti!!? Hentikan tangisan itu!!"

Ah, ternyata seperti itu. Vanadise merasakan cahaya hangat di dalam hatinya. Kini ia mengerti, kenapa ia selalu mencari Elazul, selalu senang ketika bertemu dengannya.

Vanadise tersenyum dengan lembut, "terima kasih," ujarnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, "aku senang sekali… aku juga…"

"Vanadise!!" Teriak Elazul.

Air matanya jatuh mengenai _core _pelangi ditangannya. Senyuman Vanadise menghilang dibalik cahaya yang dipancarkan _core_. Elazul hanya bisa terpaku melihat tubuh Vanadise diselimuti cahaya yang membentuk seperti benang-benang dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Bibir Vanadise masih menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya. Matanya menatap dengan bahagia. Namun tubuhnya kini kaku, tidak bergerak. Elazul tidak bisa melihat gerakan napas ataupun kedipan matanya. _Core_ pelangi yang berada di tangannya, kini melayang di depannya.

Elazul memanggil pelan Vanadise. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Dingin. Itu yang ia rasakan. Sejenak Elazul tidak menyadari, Vanadise tidak menjadi batu, melainkan menjadi sosok kristal tanpa mengubah warna wujud aslinya. Layaknya boneka porselen yang berdiri dengan anggunnya.

"Sial!" Umpat Elazul, ia memaki dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa…?"

Suara gemerincing bercampur kristal pecah terdengar. _Core_ pelangi Vanadise bersinar dan benang-benang cahaya melompat dari dalamnya. Mata Elazul mengikuti arah lompatan benang cahaya itu. Begitu ujung benang cahaya menyentuh lantai, seorang Jumi muncul. Terus menerus hingga ruangan dipenuhi oleh Jumi. Di langit-langit titik-titik cahaya turun seakan memberkati kembalinya Jumi. Elazul memandang sekeliling dengan takjub, semua Jumi kembali hidup. Tapi di manakah Pearl?

Sebuah benang cahaya melompat ke dekat Elazul dan Pearl muncul dari benang cahaya tersebut. Gadis mutiara itu kebingungan dan melihat kedua belah tangannya seakan-akan tidak percaya ia hidup kembali. Di ingatannya dia masih berada di Underworld, dunia kematian.

"Sebuah keajaiban….." Gumam Elazul, ia menunduk dengan helaan napas berat. "Vanadise…. Sial! Aku tidak bisa melindunginya…"

"Dengan memikirkan kebahagiaan ras… Sebuah Teardrop Crystal diciptakan." Ujar Diana yang muncul dari benang cahaya yang melompat ke atas permata besar sebelah kiri.

"Semuanya!!" Teriak Esmeralda takjub.

"Kita…. Hidup!!" Ujar Rubens yang melihat sekeliling.

"Pearl.." Panggil Elazul.

Pearl mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut melihat _Knight _-nya ada di hadapannya. "Elazul!" Tapi kelegaannya terhenti begitu melihat ke samping Elazul. "…..! Vanadise!" Pekiknya.

"…." Elazul menatap semuanya. Mungkinkah Jumi sekarang sudah bisa menangis? Mungkinkah? "Semuanya… bisakah kalian memberiku sedikit kehidupan?" Ia menggenggam tangannya makin kuat hingga melukai kulitnya sendiri, luka itu sembuh lalu terbuka lagi, begitu terus. "Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia…. Tidak bisa.. Dia mengembalikan hidup kita dengan memberikan nyawanya. Aku tidak berpikir kalau itu adil. Tidak, tapi kupikir itu sangat tidak adil… Dia.. Hanyalah setengah Jumi. Tapi kenapa dia harus membuang jiwanya..?"

Baru kali ini Pearl melihat Elazul mengeluarkan ekspresi sedihnya. Pearl pun merasa tidak adil jika Vanadise mengorbankan nyawanya demi semua Jumi. Ia menyukai Vanadise. Kehangatannya, kelembutan, dan jiwa pelindung Vanadise. Pearl sudah menganggap Vanadise seperti saudarinya sendiri. Sama seperti Elazul yang dia anggap sebagai seorang kakak yang _overprotective_.

"Teardrop Crystal…" Florina memandangi kristal Vanadise. "Seharusnya tidak bisa dibuat dengan air mata biasa dan manusia akan menjadi batu jika menangisi Jumi dan tidak akan membawa apapun. Tapi dia memikirkan kebahagiaan ras Jumi, juga dia masih seorang Jumi. Air matanya mengandung kehidupan dan dia tidak menjadi batu, melainkan patung kristal yang sangat sempurna. Dia membuat core dan airmatanya menjadi Teardrop Crystal yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh Jumi.

"Semuanya…" Pearl berbalik untuk menatap semua Jumi yang kini tengah memandangi kristal Vanadise. "Bisakah kalian memberikan kehidupan? Dialah yang memberi kita kehidupan kembali.. Kehidupan yang akan kita mulai dari awal lagi."

"Kau ingin memberikan Vanadise Teardrop Crystal?" Rubens terlihat ragu, namun ia segera mengusir rasa ragu itu. "…Tidak.. Harusnya aku tidak memikirkannya lagi… Aku akan memberinya hidupku jika harus.."

Esmeralda tersenyum, dari sudut matanya terkumpul air mata. "Kurasa aku bisa menangis…."

Semua Jumi mengangguk dan berseru satu sama lain.

"Aku akan menangis untuknya."

"Teardrop Crystal akan muncul lagi."

"Jika aku bisa melihatnya hidup lagi aku akan jadi penggemarnya."

"Kebaikan hatinya sangat menyentuh hatiku.."

"Sungguh? Mungkin dia akan menjadi _Knight _juga _Guardian.._"

"Ayo kita buat Teardrop Crystal lagi!"

"Florina…" Diana memberi isyarat pada Florina.

Florina mengangguk pelan, "semuanya, ikat dan hubungkanlah jiwa kalian. Mari kita membuat Teardrop Crystal yang lain."

Semua Jumi memejamkan mata mereka dan menyatukan hati. Dari sudut mata masing-masing keluar bulir-bulir air mata yang menyerupai kristal. Air mata tersebut melayang di seluruh ruangan layaknya bintang-bintang pada Starry Night. Air mata-air mata itu menjadi kristal-kristal yang menakjubkan. Teardrop Crystal yang istimewa.

* * *

Cuaca tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat buruk. Padahal tadi pagi benar-benar nyaman. Lisa dan Bud yang sedang tidur siang di kamar dan terbangun karena petir yang menggelegar. Lisa bangkit dan melihat ke luar dari balik jendela. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun melainkan panorama putih dari hujan badai.

"Benar-benar badai yang sangat mengerikan… Seperti langit telah turun!" Keluh Lisa.

Bud mengangkat kepalanya sambil tengkurap untuk melihat ke jendela. "Ada yang bilang ketika seorang Jumi menangis, langit juga ikut menangis bersamanya. Apa kau tahu itu?" katanya.

"Mungkin si gadis mutiara sedang menangis.." Lisa masih menatap hujan.

"…."

"Atau mungkin si pemuda lapis lazuli…"

"…."

Lisa menatap hujan seakan ia memiliki firasat buruk dan saat itu pula ia memikirkan _Master_-nya yang belum juga pulang sedangkan hari sudah mulai sore. "_Master_ terlambat pulang.."

"Ya…"

"Apa dia akan pulang malam lagi?" Tatap Lisa penuh kecemasan. "Aku tidak suka kalau _Master_ pulang terlambat tanpa bilang… Membuatku punya firasart buruk.. Apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan Jumi.. Aku takut suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi…"

"… Bisakah kau tidak membuatku bertambah cemas… Lebih baik tidur dan tunggu dengan tenang." Bud memendam kepalanya ke dalam bantal.

"….." Lisa masih menatap jendela, "kau benar.."

Kedua anak kembar itu tidur dengan diiringi suara hujan dan petir yang menggelegar. Entah sampai kapan badai itu berakhir. Mereka hanya bisa berharap badai berhenti dan _master_ mereka cepat pulang dengan selamat.

Beberapa jam kemudian badai berhenti dan awan hanya mengeluarkan titik-titik kecil air hujan. Angin pun sudah tidak berhembus sampai membuat dahan-dahan Trent bergoyang sampai mau patah. Perlahan titik-titik air berhenti total berbarengan dengan munculnya pelangi dan aurora di balik awan, seakan-akan jalan menuju surga di langit. Lisa dan Bud pun terbangun.

Masih dalam posisi tengkurapnya, Bud mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah luar jendela, ia terkejut melihat pemandangan luar dan langsung berdiri di depan jendela.

"Hei… Lihat!" Bud membuka jendela dan mengagumi aurora dengan wajah polosnya.

Lisa yang masih setengah tidur langsung benar-benar terbangun, "whoa!!"

"Aurora…." Gumam Bud, "indah sekali…"

"Benar," ujar Lisa juga memandangi aurora, ia melongok ke jendela dan tersadar ketika sosok biru dan putih tengah berjalan menuju rumah. "Ah, itu!?"

Bud melihat ke arah yang Lisa tunjuk. Ia melihat pemuda lapis lazuli dan gadis mutiara berjalan pelan menuju rumah. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi mereka langsung lari turun tangga dan keluar.

"Hei, di mana _Master_?" Tanya Lisa begitu mendapati hanya Elazul dan Pearl yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Elazul dan Pearl berpandangan sejenak dan menghela napas pelan seakan mereka tidak akan bicara apapun karena sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Pearl pun terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"….. Apa yang terjadi..?" Tanya Bud. "Kalian mencari _Master_ atau ingin memberi tahu kami sesuatu…?"

Pearl menggenggamkan tangannya di bawah dagunya, "begini… Vanadise…" Lalu ia diam, terlihat tidak ingin melanjutkan. Elazul pun hanya menatap kedua anak itu dengan datar.

Kedua anak itu langsung terpaku. Hei, dimanakah _master_ mereka? Tidak ada yang menjawabnya, walaupun ada kedua Jumi yang _master_ mereka cari-cari di depan mereka. Dengan wajah seperti itu, apakah mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka melompat, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dikatakan, mungkinkah sang _master_ telah tiada?

Tidak ingin hal terburuk terjadi, Lisa pun berteriak. "Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab apapun!? Di mana _Master_!? Dia tidak apa-apakan!? Apa _Master…_ telah…" Mata besarnya mengeluarkan butir-butir air mata, ia tidak tahan lagi, ia takut kehilangan _Master_-nya yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Tidak kuasa menahan sedih, ia jatuh tertunduk.

Bud hanya terdiam melihat saudari kembarnya, ia pun menunduk tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun namun hal itu terpikirkan juga. Anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Melihat keadaan itu, Elazul melangkah mendekati Lisa. Pemuda itu berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak itu. Elazul menepuk-nepuk kepala Lisa dengan lembut, ia tersenyum dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Lisa mendongak untuk menatap Elazul, lalu beralih pada Pearl yang juga tersenyum dengan lembutnya.

"Ah!" Lisa terkejut melihat sosok yang ia kenal melangkah di belakang Pearl. Gadis kecil itu berdiri. Bud melihat ke arah yang Lisa lihat, ia pun tercengang. Elazul berdiri dan tersenyum pada sosok di belakang Pearl.

Sosok itu tersenyum pada kedua anak kembar asuhannya. Sang_ Master_, Vanadise, berhenti di sebelah Pearl dan berseru, "aku pulang!!"

"_MASTER_!!!!!!!" Lisa dan Bud langusng menyerbu memeluknya.

Vanadise tertawa pelan dan memeluk mereka. Setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya, bersyukur bisa melihat kedua anak itu lagi. Lisa dan Bud menangis keras dan meminta agar Vanadise tidak membuat mereka takut lagi. Vanadise mempererat pelukannya dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mereka.

Sinar aurora di sore hari menyinari mereka. Langit yang penuh dengan warna keemasan dihiasi awan-awan yang bergerak meninggalkan aurora, seakan menyambut kedatangan Mana _Goddess._ Pearl tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan haru di sampingnya, hampir saja ia menitikkan air matanya lagi. _Core_ Elazul berkilat satu kali dan ia pun tersenyum dengan lega, ia merasa kalau ia akan menangis jika ia seorang wanita.

Sore hari yang cerah setelah badai. Aurora yang indah layaknya pemandangan surga di langit.

Vanadise pulang kembali.

* * *

Author's note:

Ahahahahaha!!! Selesai juga cerita game-nya!

Ini belum tamat kok kalo versiku.. hehehe.. masih ada lagi, tapi bagi yang memang ingin baca sampai sini tidak apa-apa karena emang ini tamat yang asli (di game) ^^


	14. Crystal Heart Memory

_**Crystal Heart Memory  
**_

"Ah… Keith? Kau di sana?"

"He? Vanadise.."

"Apa? Kenapa kau seperti ingin mencegahku mendekatimu begitu?"

"Bukan seperti ingin.. Tapi memang ingin…"

"Kenapa?"

"Belum waktunya kau ke sini… Saudariku sayang… Mana _Goddess_ bilang, beliau tidak memanggilmu untuk pulang padanya…"

"Hei, tunggu!!"

* * *

Perlahan Vanadise membuka matanya, ia terkejut mendapati Elazul berada di depannya sambil memejamkan mata. _Core_ pelangi melayang di antara mereka. Sebuah kristal cahaya melewati mata Vanadise yang langsung mengikuti kristal itu. Ia tercengang melihat pemandangan selanjutnya. Banyak orang alias Jumi sedang memejamkan mata sambil menangis. Butiran air mata mereka berubah menjadi kristal-kristal cahaya. Vanadise pun melihat Pearl yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Gadis mutiara itu sedang menangis tanpa isakan.

Vanadise merasa tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya, ia pun menunduk untuk melihat tangannya yang masih mengkristal. Beberapa kristal cahaya masuk ke dalam tangannya dan perlahan ia dapat merasakan darah yang mengalir gerakan jari-jarinya.

"_Jadi… Mereka mengembalikanku…" _Vanadise menatap kedua belah telapak tangannya lalu tersenyum dengan haru. _"Terima kasih…"_

_Core_ pelangi terbang pelan mendekati Vanadise yang kemudian meraih benda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Digenggamnya erat _core_ itu dan dirasakannya sebuah ketenangan.

"Vanadise….?"

Segera dibuka matanya dan tersenyum pada sosok yang terlihat antara haru dan senang di depannya. "Elazul…" Panggilnya pelan.

Tidak kuasa menahan rasa leganya, Elazul langsung menarik pundak Vanadise dan mendekapnya erat. "Syukurlah…" Ujarnya nyaris seperti berbisik.

Semua Jumi yang telah membuka mata bersorak sorai melihat Vanadise telah kembali ke wujud asalnya. Mereka mengucapkan syukur dan berseru satu sama lain. Florina tersenyum ke arah Diana sebelum keduanya memandang ke tengah ruangan di mana Vanadise berada. Pearl tertawa ringan di sela isakannya dan langsung menghampiri Elazul dan Vanadise. Elazul melepas pelukannya, Pearl menatapnya dengan senyum lebar tanda ikut senang. Gadis mutiara itu pun memeluk Vanadise dan mengucapkan rasa syukur.

Vanadise tertawa dengan bahagia dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Ia tidak menyangka bisa kembali hidup. Selepasnya dari pelukan Pearl, Vanadise berseru pada semua Jumi. Ia tidak mengerti harus mengucapkan apalagi selain terima kasih. Ia berkata kalau ia tidak memiliki kalimat indah untuk mendeskripsikannya karena keajaiban itu terlalu indah.

* * *

Hujan badai menerpa di luar Bejeweled City, entah bagaimana caranya kota itu hanya gerimis. Florina bilang kota itu memang istimewa. Saat hujan karena Jumi menangis maka kota tidak akan ikut menangis. Karena itu tidak akan ada badai.

Tadinya Pearl dan Vanadise sedang duduk di atas permata, berbincang di depan satu-satunya ruangan di lantai tiga sebelum Elazul datang. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun tapi Pearl seperti memahami sesuatu. Kemudian dia mengatakan kalau dia harus menemui Florina dan pergi meninggalkan Vanadise dan Elazul berdua.

Elazul hanya bisa mengingatkan Pearl untuk hati-hati pada langkahnya. Ia tidak lagi mengikutinya karena ia punya suatu hal yang penting namun tidak penting, ia pun bingung memilih apa itu penting atau tidak penting. Segera ia tidak menggubris hal itu pada pikirannya karena memikirkan hal itu pun termasuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Kenapa dengan wajah itu?" Tanya Vanadise, "seperti habis dikejar Vampire.."

Ya, ekspresinya memang sedang tidak jelas. Entah bingung, entah senang, entah lega, entah malu. Elazul mengalingkan wajah dan duduk di permata sebelah Vanadise. "Tidak apa-apa.." jawabnya singkat.

"Semuanya bilang.. Kalau kau langsung meminta agar semua mengembalikanku. Aku belum bilang terima kasih." Vanadise menatap langit luar yang kelam, "terima kasih, Elazul.."

"Lagi-lagi seperti itu…" Elazul mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit di atas Bejeweled City yang berwarna keemasan seperti senja hari, matanya melihat titik-titik air hujan yang turun. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih karena kami lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih.. Berhentilah berterima kasih ketika kau lah yang memberikan jasa.."

Vanadise tertawa kecil. Ia menggoyangkan kakinya seperti anak kecil sedang bermain ayunan. "Maaf, sudah kebiasaan.." Ia menghentikan kakinya dan menoleh untuk menatap Elazul. "Ah iya… Elazul.."

"Ya?" Elazul menoleh.

"Kurasa aku tidak sempat bilang…" Vanadise menunduk sejenak lalu kembali menatap Elazul, "aku juga mencintaimu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Langsung saja wajah Elazul memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia memang keceplosan waktu Vanadise akan menjadi kristal dan dia pun sudah melupakan hal itu. Namun, si gadis sekarang malah menyatakan hal yang sama. Betapa malunya Elazul jika ingat hal itu. Elazul tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya terkunci untuk berucap, matanya dialihkan ke arah lain agar Vanadise tidak bisa melihat wajah merahnya.

"Humn… Kurasa aku salah bicara….??" Kata Vanadise yang kebingungan melihat reaksi Elazul.

"Tidak!" Elazul langsung menoleh lagi, "bukan itu! Aku hanya malu!"

Malu? Vanadise langsung tertawa yang jarang tersenyum, berwajah jutek, kasar, sekarang dia sedang malu? Itu hal yang langka.

"Jangan tertawa!" Protes pemuda itu.

"Maaf-maaf….hahaha…" Vanadise masih tertawa.

Wajah Elazul tambah merah padam, selain malu kali ini ia merasa menjadi sebuah lelucon. "Hei, bisakah berhenti tertawa..!?" Katanya sambil menarik pipi Vanadise.

"Aw, aw!! Jahat sekali!!"

Melihat wajah ceria yang hidup di depannya itu, Elazul menghela napas ringan. Entah ia masih merasa gugup dan takut atau lega karena Vanadise telah hidup. "Kau tahu…? Kau telah membuatku sangat takut…" Perlahan Elazul melepas cubitannya.

Vanadise hanya terdiam, ia tidak jadi meringis karena cubitan keras Elazul. Ia hanya mendengarkan sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Elazul, guratan lelah, cemas, dan lega bercampur di sana.

"Ketika kau terbungkus oleh cahaya itu dan menjadi kristal, aku merasa diriku hancur… Aku benar-benar tidak siap kehilanganmu. Rasanya seperti _core_-ku ingin pecah." Elazul menyentuh _core_-nya dan benda biru laut itu berkilat satu kali. Ia memandang langit sebelum menatap lekat-lekat mata Vanadise dengan wajah memohon. "Jadi, tolong… Jangan pernah membuatku takut lagi…"

"Elazul…"

Dari tatapan sayu tiba-tiba Elazul berubah drastis menjadi gemas pada wajah Vanadise yang ikut sayu. Dia menarik kedua pipi Vanadise.

"Aaaw!! Apwan-apwaan siwh!??" Jerit Vanadise sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hei..! Tidakkah kau juga memikirkan kedua anak kembar di rumahmu itu!? Mereka bisa memaki atau bahkan membunuhku jika kau benar-benar tewas! Kau tidak memikirkan nasibku nantinya, heh!?" Maki Elazul dengan mata tajam seakan ingin memakan gadis di depannya. "Kau tidak memikirkannya lagi, hah? Ini yang kedua kali setelah kejadian di Geo. Padahal baru saja tadi pagi aku menasehatimu.."

Sejenak Vanadise pun terdiam. Ya, dia tidak berpikir sampai sana lagi. Lisa pasti akan menangis meraung-raung jika ia benar-benar tewas, Bud pasti akan diam seribu bahasa dan tidak akan melakukan apapun selain tidur. Ah, kedua anak kembar yatim piatu itu. Bukankah sudah seperti anak-anaknya sendiri? Walau Vanadise bertubuh wanita muda umur belasan akhir tetap saja, walau ia tidak tahu umurnya yang benar, ia yakin ia tidaklah muda. Sifat keibuan pun sudah ada di dalam dirinya. Vanadise baru menyadarinya. Bagaimana nasib anak-anak itu jika nanti ia tinggalkan.

Vanadise menunduk dengan helaan napas panjang merasa bersalah, "maafkan aku…" ujarnya.

"Karena itu," Elazul melepas cubitannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Vanadise, "jangan lakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi, oke…" Ia tersenyum dengan lembut.

Rasanya Vanadise ingin menangis lagi. Ia merasa sangat bodoh di samping merasa beruntung karena bisa hidup lagi. Tepukan lembut Elazul membuatnya tenang, membuatnya tidak merasa sedih dan berpikir macam-macam. Di tengah ketenangan itu, Vanadise ingat sesuatu. Ia ingin menceritakan tentang Keith. Lalu diceritakannyalah tentang saudara kembarnya itu. Bagaimana dia tewas di depan matanya tanpa tangisannya.

//Vanadise's Memory

Underworld. Tempat semua makhluk berpulang kecuali Anak-Anak Mana seperti dua orang yang sedang berkelana di dalamnya. Dua orang Anak-Anak Mana dari ras Jumi. Mereka berlari dan menyusuri setiap sudut dan level Underworld. Mencari sesuatu yang ingin mereka musnahkan atau salah satu dari mereka ingin musnahkan.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang memiliki sebutan "Pahlawan" di seluruh negeri. Pemuda gesit yang menyukai pedang dan ahli dalam memakainya. Pemuda yang membantu kerajaan dan selalu diandalkan oleh masyarakat. Namanya adalah Keith yang berarti "Berasal dari tempat pertempuran", sangat pas dengan perannya sebagai pahlawan dan pekerjaannya sebagai petualang.

Satunya lagi adalah saudari, adik kembar dari sang pahlawan. Mengikutinya di belakang. Ia bukanlah pahlawan seperti saudaranya. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis petualang biasa yang ada di mana-mana. Vanadise, tidak sekuat dan setangguh sang kakak.

"Hei, Keith…" Panggil Vanadise.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya Keith menyahut, "kenapa, Vana?"

"Kenapa kau ingin mencari siapa yang menghilangkan bintang-bintang?"

Kali ini langkah Keith terhenti, ia berbalik untuk menatap saudari kembarnya. "Apakah aku tidak bilang kalau bintang-bintang mengandung harapan orang?"

"Ya.."

"Lalu kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Aku hanya… bingung…. Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya mengembalikan harapan orang-orang?"

Keith terdiam. Bulu angsa pada topi kerucut merahnya bergoyang diterpa angin panas Underworld. "Tidakkah kau ingat kita adalah Anak-Anak Mana yang juga berarti sebuah harapan dunia..?"

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Sudahlah…" Keith berbalik dan melangkah lagi, Vanadise mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dan menyusuri setiap ruang Underworld. Bertanya pada arwah ataupun iblis di sana. Namun tidak ada yang tahu di mana sesuatu yang Keith cari.

"Jika harapan orang-orang terpenuhi, maka permata-permata Mana akan lebih mudah ditemukan dan Pohon Mana akan lebih cepat pulih…"

Vanadise menatap punggung Keith. Pemuda itu berhenti di depannya tanpa berbalik badan.

"Aku ingin Pohon Mana tumbuh sempurna dan kita bisa bertarung dengan Mana _Goddess _untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari peperangan dan kemusnahan.. Kau mengerti itu kan, Vanadise?"

Mengerti atau tidak mengerti, Vanadise mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak pernah membantah Keith atau bahkan berkeinginan untuk itu. Baginya apapun yang dikatakan Keith selalu benar. Keith adalah orang yang ia kagumi, gurunya, orang tuanya, kakaknya, dan panutannya.

Walau tidak menoleh sedikitpun, Keith tahu kalau saudarinya akan mengangguk setuju. Ia tersenyum simpul walau tidak terlihat. "Bagus jika kau mengerti… Kuharap kau juga bisa menghargai dan merasakan harapan." Keith melangkah, dan ia baru sadar kalau di depannya tidak ada jalan lagi.

"Jalan buntu…" Gumam Vanadise.

Tapi Keith tidak merasa kalau itu adalah jalan buntu. Ruangan yang penuh tulang dan lubang-lubang yang mengeluarkan asap itu terasa ganjil di pikiran Keith.

"Aku tidak merasa ini jalan buntu," ujar Keith pelan. Ia melangkah lagi dan mendekati dinding yang berbentuk tulang melingkar. Diangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh tulang itu. "Tembok ini… terasa ganjil… WHOA!!" Tiba-tiba tulang-tulang itu berubah bentuk dan menyeruak keluar mengikat tubuh Keith. Di balik dinding tulang itu ternyata ada sebuah lubang. Keith ditarik kedalamnya.

"KEITH!!" Vanadise langsung berlari untuk menggapai tangan Keith, namun terlambat karena Keith sudah masuk ke dalam dinding dan tulang-tulang menutupinya. "Astaga…" Vanadise terpaku. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Gadis itu pun langsung mencoba mencungkil tulang-tulang itu dengan senjatanya. Namun hal itu sia-sia.

Vanadise keluar dari sana mencari jalan lain. Ia pun bertemu dengan Olbohn, salah satu Seven Wisdoms, di salah satu ruangan.

"Ke mana tujuan lubang itu?" Tanya Olbohn ketika Vanadise menanyakannya. "Mereka membawanya ke kolam lahar."

"Bisakah beritahu aku jalan lain?" Vanadise memohon.

Olbohn menunjuk salah satu shadow di ruangan itu. "Tanyakan padanya… Maka dia akan memberikan jalan."

Vanadise mengangguk, "terima kasih," dan ia langsung menghampiri shadow yang ditunjuk.

"Kolam lahar?" Tanya shadow dengan belang merah putih itu. Ia berputar sekali dan memperlihatkan mata putih besarnya ke depan wajah Vanadise. "Aku tahu jalannya dan akan kuteleport kau ke sana…"

Belum sempat Vanadise mengucapkan terima kasih, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang dan menghilang, shadow itu telah meneleportnya tanpa aba-aba. Begitu tersadar ia telah berpindah tempat, matanya menyelidik ke seluruh tempat. Vanadise melihat kolam lahar yang sangat besar di depannya beratapkan batu yang berbentuk kerucut ke atas, seperti di dalam gunung berapi. Sekali lagi ia menyisir tempat itu dan terhenti di depan sebuah pedang yang menancap di tengah jalan. Vanadise mengenali pedang itu, ia langsung berlari untuk menghampiri sosok yang bersimbah darah jauh di depannya.

Gadis itu langsung berlutut untuk memeluk Keith dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya, "hei! Keith! Bangun!! Keith!!!!"

Parah. Tubuh Keith berlumuran darah. Matanya terpejam seperti menahan sakit, napasnya nyaris tidak terlihat, detak jantungnya sama sekali tidak terdengar saking lemahnya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat samar saudari kembarnya.

"Vana…dise…" Panggil Keith yang kemudian terbatuk karena tenggorokannya tercekat darah. "Aku mau muntah rasanya…."

Tidak ada yang bisa Vanadise katakan, ia hanya bisa tertunduk dan memeluk tubuh lemah Keith. Vanadise gemetar, ia ketakutan. Takut tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Takut kehilangan Keith.

Keith hanya tersenyum kecil, dengan susah payah ia mengangkat tangannya yang penuh darah untuk menyentuh wajah saudarinya. Ah, ia berandai-andai jika ia sepenuhnya Jumi maka ia tidak akan sebegini menyeramkannya, bersimbah darah seperti habis dieksekusi.

"Aku telah kalah… Penguasa Permata yang telah memakan bintang-bintang… Aku.. Aku pikir aku bisa mengalahkannya, ternyata aku tidak bisa… Mengalahkan lubang hitam yang digabung dengan naga neraka… Huh.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa laut dan api bisa menyatu.. Aneh…" Keluhnya.

Vanadise menggenggam erat tangan Keith yang mengusap wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Matanya beralih ke leher Keith mencari-cari _core_ pelangi yang ia jadikan liontin. Tidak ada. Rasanya Vanadise ingin menangis. Kalau begini caranya Keith sudah pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan. Tidak ada harapan lagi.

Sadar kalau Vanadise melihat ke lehernya, Keith memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia tahu Vanadise sudah depresi. Ia tahu Vanadise pasti akan kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Rasanya Keith ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, kalau ini adalah waktunya.

"Vanadise…. Dengar…" Keith menatap dengan tatapan serius, "Jagalah core-mu, jangan sampai pecah.. Panggillah Starry Night untuk menerangi malam tanpa bintang… Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya.."

Pesan terakhir? Rasanya Vanadise tidak ingin mendengar. Ia berharap kalau ini cuma mimpi. Tapi mimpi yang sangat nyata seperti ini adalah mustahil. Mimpi yang seperti ini terlalu menyedihkan. Pada akhirnya Vanadise tidak berharap kalau ini mimpi ataupun kenyataan. Ia tidak ingin keduanya.

"_Core_-ku sudah pecah dan menghilang ditelan Penguasa Permata.. Aku.. Ini sudah waktuku…."

Tidak bisa. Sama sekali tidak bisa berharap apapun. Vanadise sedikit terisak, ia menunduk dan gemetar.

"Jangan menangis, oke.." Tapi Keith menyadari kalau tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata Vanadise. Ia tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil, "Ah, aku lupa, kau kan tidak bisa menangis dan memang ditakdirkan begitu, mungkin…"

Vanadise menggeleng pelan. "….Aku ingin menangis untukmu.."

"Hahaha..Mana ada yang seperti itu. Jangan berharap yang tidak mungkin…" Melihat Vanadise terlihat sungguh-sungguh, Keith tersenyum simpul. "Tapi, walau begitu, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menangis… Kau.. pasti bisa menangis…"

"Saat itu aku akan mengembalikanmu…" Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Keith lebih kuat.

"Jangan bodoh…" Kata Keith di sela batuk darahnya. "Aku adalah Anak-Anak Mana.. Kalau sudah mati akan kembali pada Goddess.. Tidak akan bisa hidup lagi dengan cara apapun.."

Ya. Benar, Vanadise tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu.

"Ini sudah takdirku…." Keith tersenyum, diangkat tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Vanadise, ditariknya kepala gadis itu agar ia bisa berbisik di telinganya. " Vanadise, kau akan.. mencapai takdir dan masa depan yang baik dan indah…" Lalu ia merasa tangannya tidak bisa lagi bertahan begitu pula dengan tubuhnya, perlahan tangannya terjatuh. Dengan senyum terakhirnya ia berkata, "Aku akan pergi.. sekarang.."

Vanadise tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tubuh lemah, _core_ menghilang dan pecah. Apa lagi yang kurang? Keith sudah pasti tidak bisa selamat. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk memaksa dirinya menerima semua keadaan dan kenyataan. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca tanpa air mata. "……Selamat jalan…" Ujarnya pelan. Ah, ingin sekali ia menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Air matanya tidak bisa keluar.

"……" Kelopak mata Keith perlahan menutup bola matanya yang berwarna hijau terang. Senyuman lembut tersungging di bibirnya. Ia bersyukur saudarinya mengerti apa yang ia katakan atau setidaknya saudarinya akan mencoba untuk mengerti.

Tubuh Keith bersinar dan terbungkus oleh cahaya dan memecah menjadi percikan cahaya dengan bunyi memilukan seperti bola kristal rapuh yang jatuh dari atas altarnya. Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang, secapat Vanadise memeluknya. Memeluk tubuh Keith yang sudah terpencar menjadi cahaya.

//Vanadise's Memory- End

"Aku memang Anak-Anak Mana dari ras Jumi…" Kata Vanadise sambil menatap langit.

"Jika _core_ Keith dimakan oleh Penguasa Permata-monster jelek seperti ikan itu.. Kenapa dia tidak hidup kembali dengan Teardrop Crystal-mu?"

Vanadise menarik napas dalam, "_core_-nya sudah pecah. Benar-benar hancur. Lagi pula, sekali Anak-Anak Mana sudah kembali pada Mana _Goddess_, ia tidak bisa hidup kembali dengan cara apapun.."

"Lalu, kau? Apakah yang tadi tidak bisa disebut 'mati'?"

"Tidak.. Aku bertemu Keith dalam kegelapan perjalananku menuju dunia kematian Anak-Anak Mana. Atau lebih tepatnya ke samping Mana _Goddess_. Ia mencegahku dan bilang kalau sang _Goddess_ belum memanggilku." Vanadise seperti mengeluh, "sejenak aku sedikit menyesali hal itu di dalam kegelapan… Namun…" Ia tersenyum pada Elazul, "aku sangat bersyukur bisa kembali.."

"Tapi.. Kenapa ingatanmu tentang Keith bisa menghilang?"

"Ternyata Olbohn menyusulku. Katanya dia khawatir. Ternyata dia tahu aku adalah Anak-Anak Mana. Lalu aku meminta agar ingatanku tentang Keith dihapuskan. Awalnya dia tidak yakin untuk meluluskan permintaanku itu, namun karena aku sudah depresi dan kehilangan ssemangat hidup, ia mengabulkannya. Katanya setelah aku bangun tidur nanti, aku akan memulai kehidupan baru. Benar saja, setelah aku pulang dan tidur, esok harinya aku tidak ingat apapun. Yang kuingat hanyalah aku bisa bermain organ tanpa tahu siapa yang telah mengajarkan dan _core_ ini.." Vanadise menggenggam _core-_nya, "adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan tidak boleh sampai hilang atau hancur. Karena itulah aku selalu menyembunyikannya di balik pakaianku."

"_Begitukah…? Hhh…. Apa mungkin kalau aku juga akan meminta hal seperti itu juga.. jika dia benar-benar menjadi kristal..? Mungkin saja.." _Elazul mengeluh di dalam hatinya. Lalu ia tersadar ketika mengadah ke langit, hujan telah berhenti.

"Hei," katanya pada Vanadise, "tidakkah kau ingin pulang? Menemui anak-anak itu? Kurasa mereka sedang cemas karena hujan badai di luar sana.."

"Benar…" Vanadise ikut menatap langit, cerah. "Ah, pelangi… dan aurora.."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang…" Elazul turun dari permata tempat ia duduk. Di hadapan Vanadise ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak wajah Vanadise bersemu merah, lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia turun dari permata. Mereka tampaknya telah melupakan pernyataan cinta mereka masing-masing sebelumnya. Ah, dasar bodoh.. Tapi mereka tidak peduli soal itu karena hati mereka sudah terikat satu sama lain.

"Kurasa Pearl juga ingin mengantarmu…" Kata Elazul melihat sosok serba mutiara berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Vanadise mengangguk pelan, "ya, aku akan senang sekali kalian mengantarku.. dan berbahagia.." Gadis itu memeluk Elazul dengan mendorongnya. Hampir saja mereka berdua terjatuh. Dari kejauhan, Pearl tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Senja hari yang sejuk, Vanadise berjalan keluar Bejeweled City bersama Elazul dan Pearl. Menuju ke rumahnya yang hangat di mana kedua anak Elf menunggunya.

"_Kurasa aku telah belajar bagaimana untuk terus melangkah…tanpa menghindar lagi.."_

Vanadise menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk merasakan dinginnya udara, ia menghembuskannya perlahan dan tersenyum pada langit. Aurora dan awan seakan membalas senyumnya. Kemudian gadis itu melangkah untuk menyusul kedua Jumi yang sudah menunggu di depannya.

"_Terima kasih.. Keith.. Aku tahu ini bukanlah akhir, harapan yang lain telah menunggu untuk dimulai…"_

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

Author's note:

Okeeee!!! Hahahahhaha!!! Akhirnya selesai!

*dikemplang*

Yah.. maap2.. mungkin ini bukan ending yang indah… tapi begitulah endingnya..

Bagi yang mengharapkan cinta-cintaan lebih lanjut.. oke mungkin itu akan mengecewakan kalian.. karena aku tidak tegaaaaaaaa!! Malu… Aargh.. Author macam apa ini…

Beberapa kalimat aku meng-copy-nya dari tempat lain.

"_Kurasa aku telah belajar bagaimana untuk terus melangkah… …" = _"I think I've learned how to keep going. Thank you.. and take care" –Terra Branford, Dissidia Final Fantasy-

"_.... ini bukanlah akhir, harapan yang lain telah menunggu untuk dimulai…"=_"This isn't the end. Another dream is waiting to begin." –Firion, Dissidia Final Fantasy-

Itu karena… Aku menyukai kalimat mereka!! Awawaw.. walaupun lebih keren si Bartz sih.. fufu..

Halah.. jadi OOT..

Yah, yang pasti Jumi's Story sudah tamat, ended, fin, owari, dekiru, dll…

Sampai Jumpa lagi, terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir ^^

With everylove,

AlexanderiteWaterAngel


End file.
